Big Bird, Little Wing, Baby Bird, and Mini Bat
by Savy160
Summary: Random one shot drabbles about Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Mostly brotherly fluff. Rated T for occasional language (mainly from Jason) and occasional sexual references (also from Jason).
1. Chapter 1:Nightmare on Wayne Street

**Big Bird, Little Wing, Baby Bird and Mini Bat**

**Random one shot drabbles about Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Mostly brotherly fluff. Dick is 22, Jason is 18, Tim is 12, and Damian is 9. **

**Rated T for language (mainly from Jason) and sexual references (also from Jason).**

**I do not own Batman or anything related (if I did Damian would not have died). **

**Chapter 1: Nightmare on Wayne Street**

**Jason's POV**

I was sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels. Great, Dick and Bruce are off doing some Justice League crap, Alfred's in England and I'm stuck babysitting the Replacement and the Demon. Do I ever get to go on a mission? No, I have to be "responsible" and "take care of my younger brothers." I just can't think of a better way to spend my Friday night. I mean I could be at a bar, on a date, pumping lead into some lowlife, motherf-

"Jay, what are you doing?"

He came out of nowhere. Why does Tim have to be so freaking silent when he walks? He's like a freaking cat! Can they not leave me alone for five minutes! Just five minutes!

"I'm about to watch a movie and you're going upstairs."

"But I'm bored," he cried while sliding down on the sofa beside me.

"Well, go play with your calculator or something."

Rolling his eyes, he asked, "So what are we watching?"

We? "We aren't watching anything. I'm about to watch _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ and you're going….."

"Todd, I demand you entertain me!" Damian screamed at me while climbing onto the sofa on the other side of me.

When did he get in here? He's like a freaking ninja assassin. Nothing surprises me anymore.

"Get out Brat! We're about to watch a movie and you'll just be in the way." Tim yelled at him.

"I'll do whatever I want, Drake!"

Please make it stop. For once I wish Bruce, Alfred, or Dick was here. "The two of you shut up and go upstairs and leave me alone!"

"But we want to watch a movie with you," Tim pleaded.

"No, it's _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, a horror movie and Bruce, Dick, and Alfred will kill me if I let you watch it."

"Correction Todd, Father, Grayson, and Pennyworth will kill you when they find your collection of pornography, Playboy magazines, cigarettes, and alcohol hidden under your bed."

**********Break**********

Every single minute, it seemed like they were edging closer to me. They were practically on top of me when the final scene ended. I stood up and turned the TV off. Smirking, I turned to them and said, "Wasn't that a great movie? If you two are good I'll let you watch the sequel with me. Although, it is kinda late. We had better go to bed. Night, see you two in the morning. If you're still here."

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

No way was I getting in my bed, especially not after what happened in the movie.

What was that? I thought I had heard voices for a second.

"Calm down, you're just imagining things." I told myself as I walked towards my bed. Nope not happening. I cannot fall asleep.

I shakily climbed into my bed. I pulled my stuffed monkey, Banana, towards me. Dick had gotten him for me. For some reason Dick had insisted on getting Jason, me, and Damian a stuffed animal. I guess it was because none of us ever had one before.

All of a sudden, my blood froze and my heart stopped. This time I really did hear something. I jumped up and clambered off my bed taking my monkey with me. I threw open my door and ran straight into Damian.

**Damian's POV**

"Watch where you're going, Drake!" I yelled.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" his eyes then travelled down to the stuffed cat I was holding. "You sleep with a stuffed cat?"

"No! I…. just don't want to offend Grayson by ignoring his gift…. or else I would have to listen to him complain about it… Is that a monkey?"

"Well, I um….."

We both froze. A thumping sound came from below.

"Damian, did you hear that?" Drake whispered quietly.

"Shut up fool! Do you want it to hear us and come upstairs and kill us!" I whispered urgently.

The thumping sounds were getting louder. We made eye contact and then simultaneously, we clambered over each other and dashed into Todd's room and dived into his bed.

**Jason's POV**

What in the hell? I could hear two sets of footsteps running straight for my room. What do they want now? Can they not leave me alone for five minutes! Just five minutes!

My door was thrown open and slammed shut. Two miniature crime fighters scrambled up into my bed and onto either side of me. My waist found itself being encircled by two sets of clinging arms. "What in the hell are you two doing!"

"He's real, Jay. He's real." Tim said while sobbing.

"What? Who's real? Stop crying and tell me what's wrong!"

Damian suddenly wailed, "Todd this is your fault! You brought this curse upon us!"

"What in the hell are you two talking about?" I demanded.

Tim pressed himself further into my side and whimpered, "Freddy Krueger. He's gonna kill us."

Rolling my eyes, I told them, "Stop crying and quit your whining. He's not real. It's only a movie. Besides, it was done in the 80's; it's not like the effects were that good. I mean it's not even really all that gory."

Wrong thing to say, they only cried harder. "Look, its-"

A thumping sound made me lose my train of thought. They both stopped crying. Great now I'm hearing things.

The sounds grew louder until they stopped outside of my door. The three of us held our breath and waited. The door suddenly opened, revealing a large, hulking figure.

**Bruce's POV**

We were met with three separate screams of horror. Turning on the lights, I calmly tried to figure out what was wrong, while Dick ran over to the bed to try and get them to stop screaming.

"Boys, what's wrong. What happened?" I asked calmly.

Tim and Damian looked at each other momentarily, and then turned towards me and cried, "Jason let us watch _A Nightmare on_-"

They were cut off by Jason, who now had both hands clamped over their mouths.

"We were watching _The Nightmare before Christmas_." Jason said sheepishly while making both of his younger brothers nod.

Rolling my eyes, I ordered Jason to release them.

"Jason let us watch _A Nightmare on Elm Street_!" Tim and Damian cried.

"Jay! What were you thinking letting them watch a rated R horror movie!" Dick screamed at him.

Jason turned towards Dick and yelled, "Well excuse me, but you let me watch it with you when I was ten!"

"And you were freaked out by it! You slept with me for two weeks and I had to bribe you not to tell Bruce or Alfred that I let you watch it!" Dick bantered.

"You did what?" I asked in a deadly voice.

Both Dick and Jason dropped their heads and looked down. I turned to Tim and Damian, who were still holding on to Jason. "Boys," I said in a soothing voice. "It's not real. It's only a movie designed to scare people. Freddy Krueger isn't real, besides I would never let him hurt either of you. Understand?" Both boys nodded and released Jason.

Glaring at Dick and Jason, I bent down and scooped up Tim and Damian. I proceeded to carry them to my bedroom. Knowing they wouldn't be able to go to sleep, they would have probably ended up in my bed anyway.

**Jason's POV**

After they had left, I turned towards Dick and asked how the mission went.

"Fine, how was babysitting?"

I only stared at him.

"So, you wanna watch the sequel?"

"I guess so." I then moved over and made room for him on the bed, while he went to get the movie.

**********Break**********

As the movie ended, Dick got up to leave.

I turned towards him and said, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

He turned and looked at me. "Jason, you're not scared are you?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"No!" I shouted. "It's just that it's such a long ways to you room…. and I know you're tired and…"

"Okay, I'll stay. Night, Jay." He slid back in the bed beside me.

"Yeah, whatever."

I rolled over and closed my eyes. I could feel Dick moving closer. He leaned over my ear and whispered in the creepiest voice he could manage, "One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again." He then laid back down.

My eyes burst open and I edged closer to Dick. Nope not happening. I am not going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Comes First

**Chapter 2: Family Comes First**

**Jason's POV**

"But that's not fair! Why can't Alfred or Dick do it? I never-"

"That's enough Jason! I have an extremely important business meeting in Metropolis. Alfred is attending a medical convention with Leslie. Dick is with Damian on a school trip to Star City. And that leaves you. Tim can't help the fact that he caught the flu. I need you to stop your whining and watch out for him. He needs you. We all have to make sacrifices." Bruce declared. He turned and started walking up the stairs.

"But-"

Turning and facing me, he said, "I don't want to hear it! Family comes first!" He continued up the stairs towards Tim's room.

The Replacement completely ruined my chances of attending the biggest college party of the year. Sure I was only a junior in high school (Okay so I failed two grades, but it wasn't my fault), but they didn't know that. Now I have to stay home and play doctor to a kid. This sucks. I mean he isn't even that sick. It's only the flu.

Bruce came back down the stairs carrying a brief case. "Make sure Tim takes his medicine and eats something. There's soup on the stove that you can heat up. Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids. Be good, stay out of trouble, and look after your brother. I'll be back tomorrow night." His eyes narrowed and his voice turned icy, "And Jason, do not leave this house unless it's an emergency. Do you understand?"

"Whatever."

"I mean it, Jason." And with that being said, he walked out the door and into the garage.

**********Break**********

About two hours later, I opened the door to his room. He was sleeping. He looked kinda pale, sweat rolled off his forehead, his breathing was labored. A monkey was clutched in his hands.

"Wake up, Replacement!"

His eyes opened slowly and he started coughing roughly, gasping for breath. "Jay." He whispered weakly.

"Take two of these. You're old enough to take care of yourself." I said coldly, while hurling the bottle of medicine onto his bed.

He weakly said, "But I-"

Cutting him off, I mocked him in a whiney tone, "But I can't, I never learned how; my parents were never at home because they didn't want me. I'm only a baby. I can't take care of myself; I have to have other people do it for me. I can't sleep without my monkey because he's my only friend. I have to have other people fight my battles for me. I'm never going to make it in the real world. Because no one loves me or will ever want me."

He had tears forming in his eyes as I slammed his door shut.

**********Break**********

About two hours later, I opened the door to his room. He was asleep again.

"Wake up, Replacement!" I received no response.

I moved closer to the bed. I finally noticed how sick he looked. All of the color had completely drained from his face. I laid my palm on his forehead. He was burning up. His fever was higher than it should have been. Hot and sticky sweat covered his entire body. His breathing wasn't labored anymore; in fact he didn't even look like he was breathing. I reached down and checked his pulse. Oh shit! It was really low; barely even a pulse at all.

I pulled the blanket around him a little tighter and scooped his tiny frame up into my arms. Running down the stairs at full force, I almost tripped over Damian's freaking cat. I swear that worthless fur ball has it out for me. I knew I should've shot the freaking cat-

"Focus," I reminded myself. I ran into the garage and opened the door to Bruce's Mercedes. I carefully laid Tim down in the backseat and then climbed into the driver's seat. I then very cautiously proceeded to drive 90mph down the curvy road until I reached the city limits of Gotham. Why can't rich people ever build their mansions closer to town?

Luckily, I didn't have a single cop on my ass. I then proceeded to swerve in front of the ambulance as it was turning into the hospital. My emergency was ten times more important anyways. I parked the car right in front of the emergency entrance also known as parking for ambulances only spot. Ignoring the incredibly pissed off look of the ambulance driver, I snatched up my little brother and burst through the doors of the emergency entrance.

"Somebody, please help him!" I pleaded urgently. Suddenly his body started convulsing.

Immediately a stretcher was brought in, a team of doctors and nurses pried him from my grip and held him down, while running out the double doors. I then proceeded to follow them.

The receptionist stepped in front of my path. "Sir you cannot go back there." She handed me a clipboard filled with papers. "Besides you need to fill theses out." Taking the clipboard from her, I snapped it in two. "Or you could take a seat in the waiting area and just fill those out later." She squeaked while backing away.

**********Break**********

I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. I kept pacing back and forth. What happened? Is he okay? Is he… No! He's not going to die. He'll be fine.

Dropping into a seat, I dropped my head into my hands. I felt something rub against my side. Reaching into my jacket I found Tim's stupid monkey. How did that get in there? Why did I have to yell at him? I didn't mean it! God only knows I didn't mean it. Why didn't I notice how sick he was? I could have done something. Babybird I'm so sorry. I-

"Mr. Wayne?" a doctor called.

I stood up so quickly that I practically knocked the chair over. He walked over to me. "I'm afraid the pharmacy somehow mixed up Timothy's medication with someone else. It seems that Timothy had a severe allegoric reaction to the medication he received. His body rejected it and it was in the process of completely shutting down. His throat started to swell and by the time you arrived here it was closed off completely. Had you arrived a minute later, there would have been nothing anyone could have done. The medication also reversed its effects. Instead of destroying the symptoms of the flu, it only increased the symptoms. His temperature was a deadly 105 degrees. We had to pump his stomach and remove the medication; we also had to force oxygen into his lungs and we had to go to extreme measures to bring the fever down."

Speechless, I just stared at him. He almost died. Humans cannot survive body temperatures above 108 degrees, his was 105. Tim could have died thinking that I hated him.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Can I take him home now?"

**********Break**********

I opened the door to his hospital room. He was asleep. He looked a lot better though. I brought a chair up to the edge of his bed and squeezed his hand lightly. I soon found myself staring into bright baby blue eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" he feebly asked.

"Babybird, what are you talking about?"

Tears were now falling out of his eyes, "About what you said earlier. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I couldn't help it. I….."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out his monkey and placed it beside him. In a soothing voice, I said, "Hush, it's okay. Don't cry. Listen to me Babybird. I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said before. I'm not mad you. I was only angry because I couldn't go to a party I shouldn't have even been at in the first place. You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who screwed up. I'm sorry. I didn't even notice how sick you were and the fact that you could have die- Timmy, you're my baby brother and I love you. Besides, if anything ever happened to you….. Then who would I have to take my side or hang out with? Plus I'd be stuck alone with Golden Boy and Demon Spawn forever. I need my Babybird."

A small smile crept onto his face. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Jay, can we go home now?"

**********Break**********

Tim was still a little weak so I carried him to the car. As I slid him into the back and closed the door, I saw that freaking ambulance driver.

"You cut me off! You're supposed to stop for ambulances. Are you that blind that you couldn't see the flashing lights or hear the siren!" he screamed.

"I wouldn't have had to, if you weren't driving so freaking slow!"

"So, you think I drive slowly?"

"Slow as freaking Christmas! I'm surprised Rudolph didn't cut your ass off!" I shouted.

"Oh, that's really funny. I-"

Okay, I admit it. I occasionally lose my temper. One punch sent the guy flying right into the ambulance. Someone turned towards the commotion. Oh shit! Cop!

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

I started walking up the stairs towards Tim's room. I paused because something caught my eye. Jason and Tim were asleep on the couch. Jason had fallen asleep sitting up; one arm wrapped protectively around the younger boy. Tim was huddled in blankets; monkey clutched in his hands. His head was resting on a pillow in Jason's lap.

I turned the TV off and walked over to them and pulled the blankets more securely around them. I then noticed something lying on the coffee table.

A release form for the Gotham City General Hospital, a medical bill, a parking ticket, and a paper for a court date assigned to Jason Peter Todd-Wayne! What in the hell did he do this time!

I should have stopped at one.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Dog

**Chapter 3: Lost Dog**

**Damian's POV**

"Titus, Come!"

I heard nothing. Where was he?

"Titus! Come!" I began yelling more frantically now.

"Damian what's wrong?"

It was Grayson. He was walking down the stairs.

**Dick's POV**

He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Concerned, I asked, "Damian what's wrong?"

"I…I can't find Titus. He always comes when I call for him." He sniffled. "Always."

Bending down, I pulled Damian against me and wrapped my arms around him. "Dami calm down. I'm sure he's fine. I'll help you find him. Everything's going to be okay."

He nodded. I released him and stood back up. I then took his hand into mine. I heard him sniffle again. Damian rarely showed any emotion, but when it came to an animal; he quickly made up for it.

"Did you check his pen?"

"No."

We walked outside and over to his pen. The gate was open.

Damian began to wail, "He's gone. I'll never see him again. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Damian relax. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably on the grounds somewhere. We'll find him. Everything's going to be okay."

**********Break**********

We walked around the grounds for what seemed like hours. Both of us took turns yelling for the dog. The sun began to sink lower and lower until it had almost disappeared.

In a gentle voice I said, "Damian we need to go back inside now. I'll call the humane society and the pound to see if they have Titus. Okay?"

He just nodded. I could see tears trailing down his face. I bent down and picked him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and started crying. I ran my hand up and down his spine and tried to whisper comforting words as I carried him into the house. As we walked inside, we were met by Bruce.

"Dick, what happened? What's wrong?" Bruce said, concerned.

**Damian's POV**

Grayson began to tell Father what had happened.

Father said softly, "It's okay son. I'll get you another dog."

What! I bawled, "I don't want another dog! I want my dog! I want Titus!"

**Dick's POV**

Smooth move, Bruce. You'd think by having had three other kids, the world's greatest detective would've at least known what to say and what not to say to his fourth.

Suddenly, the door opened and Titus bounded in followed by Alfred. The massive, black Great Dane bounded directly over to Dami.

**Damian's POV**

"Titus! You're back! You're okay!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he smothered me with his wet, slobbering tongue.

Grayson and Father walked over to Pennyworth. At that moment I wasn't really paying attention to them.

Pennyworth then turned towards me, "My apologies, Master Damian. I did not inform you of Titus' appointment with the dog groomer."

Dog groomer? No wonder he smelled like shampoo.

"It's all right Pennyworth. Now if you'll excuse me." I walked upstairs with Titus at my heels.

**Dick's POV**

The three of us just stared at each other for a while.

Breaking the silence, I said, "Alfred, if you wouldn't mind, would you please tell me and Damian next time you take Titus somewhere?"

"Of course, Master Richard."

"Great I'm going to bed. Night."I walked up the stairs to my room.

"Grayson, thanks." Damian said quietly.

Smiling I said, "You're welcome Dami."

**Bruce's POV**

A few hours later, I opened the door to Damian's room. He was sleeping soundly. His arms encircled the neck of the Great Dane. A few cats were also sleeping on the bed. Has he always had that many? We're going to have to talk about this.

The hound looked up and whined; detecting my presence. Damian stirred slightly. Immediately the enormous beast laid his head back down and nuzzled Damian. I silently closed the door. Knowing he was safe and sound in the paws of his protector, I moved to check on my other birds before turning in.


	4. Chapter 4: Gotham Academy

**Chapter 4: Gotham Academy**

**Jason's POV**

This is freaking ridiculous. Why am I still in school? It's not my fault I failed two freaking grades. I'm eighteen years old. I'm a freaking adult. The uniforms are so freaking lame, you're not allowed to fight, everyone's so freaking stuck-up, the teachers call you by your last name, and worst of all they make you freaking learn, and if you don't, you fail.

"Jay, you need to get up." Tim said while opening the door to my room. He was already dressed in his freaking uniform. As always, he was the first one dressed and completely ready.

In response, I rolled over and groaned.

He proceeded to walk over to me. "Jay, we're gonna be late if you don't get up." He declared while shaking my shoulder.

I growled in response.

"Todd! I demand you vacate this room and take me to school!"

Great, I now had the Demon in my room. He started to tap his foot impatiently.

"Grayson!"

Oh God no! Not Dick! Why do I live with morning people? Can't they just go back to sleep?

Dick came running into the room. "What's wrong!"

"I demand you make Todd get out of bed!"

The next moment I felt Dick's entire weight come crashing down onto my back. "Get! Off! Me! Now!" I growled.

"Come on Jaybird, you need to get up. You have school. You have ten seconds to get up or I'll tell Bruce what actually happened to his favorite Lamborghini." He said in a cheery voice.

**********Break**********

Half an hour later, we were all seated at the table for breakfast. Twenty minutes later Damian and Tim were fighting over who gets shotgun, while I slipped behind the wheel of my Hummer and quickly locked the passenger door. They both climbed into the back.

Because for some apparent reason rich people have to live outside the city limits; so it took another thirty minutes just to get to the freaking school.

The three of us separated; Tim went to his seventh grade class, Damian went to his fourth grade classroom, and I decided to stay in the student parking lot for a smoke. I inhaled the Heavenly scent of the smoke. A sudden ringing broke my focus.

Damn. There goes the bell. Oh well I'll try again tomorrow. I can always make Tim do my homework anyway.

"Mr. Todd-Wayne!"

Oh shit! Teacher. Practically choking on the smoke, I yanked the cigarette from my lips and stashed it in my pocket. Turning around, I answered him. "Yes sir?" I said innocently.

"Were you just smoking?"

Plastering a shocked look on my face, I answered, "Of course not! Smoking could kill you!"

"Is there a reason you're not in class?"

"Well… ah… you see… my… my little brother forgot his homework in my car and I was going to get it for him, because he was afraid he'd be late. He has this perfect attendance thingy and you know….." I said innocently.

"Which brother?"

My first instinct was to say Tim but he's the worst liar ever and he's never forgotten his homework. "Damian."

**Damian's POV**

"Hey Damian!" Colin cried brightly while walking up to me.

"Colin." I extended my head in acknowledgment.

"Um isn't that Jason?"

Why is Todd here? I knew he was stupid, but if these imbeciles think they can put him in my class, then they-

"Damian. I can't find your homework anywhere. Are you sure you didn't leave it at home?" his face was pleading. Oh this will be interesting blackmail.

Smiling sweetly, "Actually, it was in my backpack the entire time. I'm sorry I made you late for class but that's why you're the bestest big brother ever." I then threw my arms around his waist and hugged him. He bent down to my level and returned the hug.

Whispering into my ear, he asked, "What's this gonna cost me?"

Smiling even bigger, "You'll find out."

**Tim's POV**

"Hi, Tim!"

Dropping my books, I turned around to see Stephanie smiling at me.

"….. um hi." I managed to stutter out. For some reason I couldn't help but be extremely nervous around her.

"Would you like to be my partner for the science project?"

I nodded my head.

"Great! I'll call you later." She said cheerfully, before right as the bell rang.

Oh my God. She's gonna call me later. She-

My thought process was interrupted because Bryce Taylor just slammed me into a locker.

"What do you think you're doing talking to my girl!"

"I … um… I-"

He slammed me back against the locker. We both turned to see a teacher coming down the hall.

"Keep your mouth shut. I'll see you after school."

**Jason's POV**

The day went by so freaking slow. I mean it takes less time for Tim to get sarcasm or for Damian to grow a heart then it does spending an entire day in school. I was literally ready to slam my head against the door. Finally the bell!

Jumping up, I headed straight for my freedom.

"Mr. Todd-Wayne."

Damn. I knew it was too good to be true.

*********Break*********

I received a lecture about the effects of not paying attention in class. Ten minutes later I was on my way. Walking out, I noticed a group of kids circled around something. Tim.

It was three against one. They were definitely bigger than he was. Tim had just turned twelve at the end of September. He could easily pass for a nine year old. He was barely 4'10 and he weighed around 90 pounds soaking wet. He probably wouldn't get much bigger either.

Two of the boys pinned his arms behind his back, while the other raised his fist.

**Tim's POV**

Before Bryce could hit me, a larger fist encircled his. Jason. The other two released me and backed away slowly. Jason was extremely intimidating. He was 6'2 and weighed around 220 pounds of pure muscle.

I then heard a cracking sound. Jason had just broken Bryce's hand. Bryce started screaming. Jason wrapped one hand around his neck and slammed him into the wall. Bryce stopped screaming and possibly breathing. I noticed a stain starting to spread around his pants.

Jason was extremely pissed. I could hear the venom in his voice. He growled, "If. You. Ever. Touch. Him. Again.-"

He was cut off by our approaching principle.

**Bruce's POV**

Damn it! I slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" Dick asked me, while looking concerned.

"Jason's in trouble again. Let's go."

*********Break*********

We walked in and saw Damian and Tim sitting on the bench outside of the principal's office. I handed Dick the keys to my car. "Take them home, apparently I have a meeting."

I opened the door to the office and saw Jason sitting in the chair looking incredibly pissed.

"What did he do now?"

"He was caught smoking this morning and he broke the hand of a seventh grader."

Turning towards Jason, I asked, "Is that true?"

He only shrugged.

I turned back towards the principle. "Mr. Wayne I think it would be in everyone's best interest if Jason were transferred to another school. Fighting is strictly against the rules and he has not kept up with his grades."

**Jason's POV**

Did she say transfer? Yes!

"No. He needs to be at this school. It offers the best education in Gotham."

I stared at Bruce's words in horror. What?

"Well, since you are one of our finest supporters and your grandfather was a founding member, we might be able to overlook the incident. However, if Jason cannot bring his grades back up, then I'm afraid he'll have to repeat the year. As a matter of fact, it may be better to move him down a grade."

No! Not another year in this hellhole! I grabbed Bruce's arm, "Daddy! I'm sorry! I'll do better! I promise! I'll study! Tim can tutor me! Please don't make me start over!" I pleaded with him.

*********Break*********

**Bruce's POV**

We walked towards Jason's Hummer. "I'll be needing your keys."

He looked like I had just slapped him or something. "But."

"Now." I said in a deadly voice.

"Oh and Jason, you're grounded for a month. No TV, computer, video games, patrol, car, friends, and fun. And if I ever hear of you smoking again, you will regret ever picking that cigarette up."

*********Break*********

As soon, we got home. I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to my room shut. Tim was sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

I sighed, "It's okay."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

Sitting down beside him, I said, "No, Babybird. I'm never mad at you. You okay?" he nodded. "What was that fight about?"

He only shrugged.

"Jay, thanks for having my back."

I smiled at him. "No problem. I highly doubt that asshole will ever bother you again."

Then the door opened and in walked Damian.

"Todd, Titus needs a bath."

"And I care because…"

He smiled darkly. "You owe me remember. Hurry up. That's only the first thing on your list."


	5. Chapter 5: Battlefield

**Chapter 5: Battlefield**

**Damian's POV**

"I'm reloading! Cover me!"

"Sniper! Get down!"

"I've got a care package coming in. Watch my back!"

"Behind you!"

"Yes! Attack dogs coming in!"

I opened the door to Todd's room just in time to see him and Grayson high five. "That's right bitches!" "Once again we're on top of the leader board."

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

Todd looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Playing Black-Ops 2, duh."

"What is the purpose?"

They both turned towards each other and shrugged.

"Very well, I shall play next."

"No." both said in at the same time.

"And why not?"

"Dami, it's that you're too young. The game is rated 17 and up. It also is too violent for you. You and Timmy can't play yet." Grayson said softly.

Todd said, "Besides, you'll probably get scared and end up wanting to sleep with one of us. Now get out. A new game is starting and we're playing Roy and Wally."

I stormed out. I'll show them. I marched directly into Drake's room. He was lying on his bed reading a novel.

"Drake! I demand-"

"Hold on Damian. I'm almost done with this chapter."

I snatched the book from his hands.

"Give it back!"

"Later perhaps. I need your assistance with a matter."

He looked stunned. "You… you need my help?"

"No! I … must have assistance with something important."

"What is it?" he looked skeptical.

"How much do you know of the gaming world?"

**Tim's POV**

An hour later we were seated around my TV. "Okay the systems plugged in and everything's set up. What do you want your username to be?"

"I am not sure."

"Okay I'll be Babybird and you can be Mini Bat."

"And why should we use those names?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, Dick is Big Bird and Jason is Little Wing, besides it will make it easier for Jason and Dick to recognize us, once we reach the top of the leaderboard."

"I suppose so they will be efficient."

"Okay, I've calculated a foolproof formula about how to win."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Just leave that to me. All you have to do is run around and wipe everyone out."

His face lit up. "No problem."

"Um Damian, you know I mean that figuratively right?"

**Dick's POV**

"We've been playing for five hours and haven't lost a single game yet." I cried happily.

"Um Dickie-Bird, should we be worried?"

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because we've been playing for five hours and we haven't seen any sign of the Replacement and the Demon."

He's right. Normally at least one of them comes through the door every half hour. "You're right. Let's finish this last game and go check on them."

About thirty seconds into the game someone ran by and knifed me. "What the hell!" I watched the kill cam. The name read Mini-Bat!

"Son of a Bitch!" Jason screamed. Apparently his avatar just got taken out.

All of a sudden a player called Babybird walked in front of both cameras. The second a voice said, "Incoming Tactical Nuke."

"There's not even a tactical nuke in the game!" Jason screamed.

And yet it happened. And our ratios and rankings began to decrease. We lost everything. Status, weapons, everything was reset to zero.

"Jay, did the gamer-tags read Babybird and Mini-Bat?"

"Yeah, what about it? I don't see-"

He stopped and turned to look at me. Both our eyes narrowed. They were so dead.

**Damian's POV**

"Drake did you hear that?"

"I think they figured it out. We should probably run now."

**Bruce's POV**

The first thing I see, upon opening the door is Jason and Dick dangling Tim and Damian upside-down, from the top of the staircase.

"Jay! Let me go! I can feel the blood rushing in my head!"

"Shut up! I highly doubt you'd want me to let you go."

"Grayson release me at once!"

"Shut up Damian! We'll let you two go when you start talking."

Clearing my throat, I said, "Boys."

All four sets of eyes looked up at me.

"Father! Order them to release us!"

"Dick, Jason. Please return your brothers to the floor. Without dropping them!"

Once they were no longer dangling from the stairs, both younger boys slumped against the wall.

I approached them and asked, "Do I want to know?"


	6. Chapter 6: Patrol without Permission

**Chapter 6: Patrol without Permission**

**Tim's POV**

Yes! Today was Friday and Fridays meant Damian and I could go out on patrol! But we also had to follow a few rules unfortunately.

Rule number 1: We have to stay with an adult at all times. In other words we had to stay within a five foot distance of Bruce, Dick, or Jay. I hate this rule. How do they expect us to get anything done with the three of them nagging us all the time?

Rule number 2: We could only patrol on Friday or Saturday. We couldn't go out on "school nights." It's a stupid rule; Jason gets to go and he's in school, but he's eighteen and should have already graduated. But we did get to patrol all the time during the summer and holidays, which was great!

Rule number 3: We have to sit and wait quietly in the Bat-mobile if things get "too rough." This was one of the worst rules. It was so boring just waiting. Plus I was stuck waiting with Damian. He could never sit still, so we usually ended up fighting, which made Bruce really mad.

Rule number 4: We were not allowed out on patrol under any circumstances if one of the more dangerous criminals escaped. So basically that meant anyone in Arkham was off limits and we could only take down purse-snatchers or gangs. Lame! If one of the criminals from Arkham escaped, while we were on patrol, we either stayed in the Bat-mobile or were taken back home. Lame!

Rule number 5: We can only stay out till 11pm. Another stupid rule. Dick and Jay are allowed out until they decide to come home. It's not fair! Curfew stinks!

Rule number 6: We were not allowed to play with the bat-signal. Okay, this wasn't even our fault! Jason was the reason why the rule was written. I don't know why it's a rule, but no one will tell me.

Rule number 7: We were never-

Suddenly the school bell rang. Yes! Only a few hours left till patrol! I jumped up from my desk and headed for the parking lot.

**********Break**********

We were about five minutes from home when Jason's radio (aka incredibly horrible taste in music) stopped playing. I was glad for the screaming and heavy metal to come to a stop. Thank God!

"We interrupt this program to inform you that Two-Face has escaped from Arkham Asylum. He is armed and dangerous. Please notify the police should you see or hear anything."

No! No, no, no! It's not fair!

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

Drake and I were seated upon the sofa watching television when Father walked past us. "Father, I demand you allow us to patrol tonight!"

"No Damian. Two-Face is too dangerous for the two of you." He said before going to enter the Batcave. Grayson and Todd followed him.

Pennyworth then strolled over carrying a platter of cookies. "Do not fret young masters; you both may go when you are of the proper age." He gave us a small smile and returned to the kitchen.

Taking a cookie, we returned our attention back to Phineas and Ferb. Suddenly, Vicki Vale interrupted the program. Tt, what is this annoying fool doing interrupting my program? "We interrupt this program to inform you that the Penguin has escaped from Arkham Asylum. He is armed and dangerous. Please notify the police should you see or hear anything."

What a joke. The Penguin was a fool, he could easily be captured by Drake and-

Jumping up, I shouted, "Drake! Did you hear that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh, I'm sitting right next to you."

"We should go after him! Father, Todd, and Grayson will be busy trying to stop Two-Face. They probably aren't even aware of the fact that the Penguin escaped! We could easily bring him down!"

"I don't know Damian, you know we're not supposed to break the rules." He said apprehensively.

"And why do you think Father gave us those rules?"

"To keep us safe." He said innocently.

"Of course not! They are only trying to test us! We have to go now!" I shouted defiantly.

"But…"

"Are you coming? Or shall I venture out alone?"

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

I couldn't let him go alone. Twenty minutes later we were standing on a rooftop overlooking the spot where the Penguin was last seen. "Do you see anything yet, Robin? Robin?"

"Mmphh!"

I quickly turned to see one of Penguins thugs had Damian! His arms were pinned behind his back and a cloth was being held against his face.

"Robin! Let him-"

Before I could do anything I was grabbed from behind and a cloth was pressed against my face. Chloroform! Robin's limp form began to disappear from my sight until I blacked out.

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

Upon opening my eyes, I found my hands and ankles to be securely tied. A gag was fastened tightly around my mouth. I could feel something pressed against my back, it began to stir. Ugh, it was Drake. I was tied to Drake. Could this get any worse? We were confined in a cage? A cramped and small birdcage. How original. The cage was inside some kind of enclosure. Trees, grass, a waterfall, and flowers filled the biome. A giant birdbath stood in the center of the enclosure.

This was all Drake's fault! This was his stupid idea! It's his fault we were captured by the Penguin. How humiliating to be captured by one of the lamest villains in Gotham.

**Tim's POV**

Could this day get any worse? First our patrol gets cancelled and then we sneak out. Then we get captured by Penguin and I get tied up and stuck in a cage with none other than Damian. Ugh! This is all Damian's fault! It was his stupid idea!

The Penguin suddenly waddled in carrying his ridiculous umbrella. A few of his hired hands followed. A cigar hung loosely from his crooked smile. "Wah, Wah. Look boys, it's the bat's youngest brats!"

We glared at him.

"Wah, Wah. What's wrong little birds? Cat got your tongue? Don't like your cage? I know! Poor babies miss their Daddy! Don't worry my little birds. I've got a little surprise for Daddy."

Surprise?

The Penguin then walked over to a large object covered with a sheet. The sheet was tugged away revealing a giant owl. An owl! You have got to be kidding me! A bird! Wow, no one saw that coming….

Suddenly a dark object crashed through the ceiling landing right on top of the Penguin. Batman! He was followed by Nightwing and Red Hood. Yes!

When Penguin and the other thugs were lying on the ground beaten and unconscious, Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood turned towards our miniscule prison.

Oh crap! The day just got a lot worse. They did not look happy! I knew we shouldn't have left the manor! This is all Damian's fault!

**Damian's POV**

It got worse. Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood turned to look at us with glares plastered upon their faces. They did not look satisfied. This is all Drake's fault!

**********Break**********

The ride back to the cave had been silent. Father and Grayson sat in the front scowling. Todd kept flipping his knife around in his hand. They were all livid with anger. Drake only stared at the floorboards. A look that was full of guilt was shown on his face.

I could see Pennyworth standing at the top of the stairs as we entered the cave. His arms were crossed and he wore a stern expression. You knew things were not looking good for us, if Pennyworth was angry.

As we exited the Bat-mobile Father told us to get ready for bed and then to meet him in the study. As we slowly we ascended the staircase to shower and dress in our pajamas, I knew that we were in abysmal, unfathomable trouble.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

What in the hell were they thinking! They could have been hurt! They could have been killed! What if it were Two-Face that had gotten his hands on them? What if it had been the Joker? I shuddered at the thought of what terrible feats would have been done if-

My train of thought was interrupted by Damian and Tim opening the door of my study. I motioned for them to take a seat in the chairs in front of me. Tim looked ready to burst into tears. Damian had a defying scowl etched on his face.

I bellowed, "What were you thinking! You could have been hurt! You could have been killed! What if Dick, Jason, or I had been hurt or killed while trying to save you? The two of you deliberately disobeyed me! You left this house without permission! The two of you disregarded my rules; knowing that you were fully aware of what the consequences would be! Why? What was so important that you two would risk your lives and your chances at ever going out on patrol?"

Tim spoke first. "I'm sorry Daddy. It was my fault. We didn't mean for things to go wrong. We just wanted to prove to you that we were ready." He choked out between sobs.

I looked at Damian. "It was Drake's entire fault Father."

God, it was like dealing with younger versions of Dick and Jason! It was almost always Jason's idea and Dick would always try to take the blame for it.

"Damian, was this Tim's idea?" I growled.

He dropped his gaze to the floor and he whispered, "No Father. It was mine. I only wanted to prove myself worthy of you."

Calmly I walked over to them, "This will not be going unpunished. No patrol for three months. And-"

"Three months!" Damian screamed.

"And no TV, no videogames, no friends, no allowance, no computers, and no cell phones for the rest of the month. In addition, you will also receive a spanking."

Tim merely nodded, while Damian stared at me in shock.

**********Break**********

After receiving their punishment, I bent down and pulled both of my bawling boys onto my lap. I rubbed their backs and whispered soothing words.

"I'm… sorry… Daddy." Tim wailed.

"I… am… sorry… Father." Damian cried.

I wiped the tears from their faces, while saying, "I only did what I did because I love the two of you and I couldn't bear to lose either of you. Besides you didn't have to prove anything to me. Why do you think I allow the two of you to wear those uniforms? You're just not ready to go out alone yet."

I then carried my two little troublemakers to their separate rooms. They were tired and so was I. Besides the stunt they pulled tonight probably took ten years off of my life.


	7. Chapter 7: Not by Blood

**Chapter 7: Not by Blood**

**Damian's POV**

As I entered my classroom, I became enraged. Colin was being teased by a few students. Stepping in front of my only companion in this wretched prison, I dared them to say another word. They quickly retreated. Probably because they had heard rumors of what Todd had done previously when someone had tried to hurt Drake. Since then, Drake and I were rarely jeered at by anyone.

"Colin, are you alright? Why were they troubling you?"

He looked ready to cry. "They were making fun of me because I… I don't have a family."

**********Break**********

Colin's words seemed to bother me the rest of the day. I had a sickening feeling inside of me. I felt guilty? Since Father had not returned home from work I decided to talk to Grayson.

He was lying on his bed trying to study for his next college exam. I approached his bedside.

"Grayson, I need to discuss something with you."

He shut his books and stored his notes. He beckoned me towards his bed and I clambered up onto it.

"What's up Dami?"

"I… I have this… feeling."

He looked concerned. "Dami is anything wrong?"

"No… yes… perhaps."

"Why don't you tell me what happened."

I filled him in on how the events had progressed.

He smiled sadly, "Damian you're feeling guilty because Colin doesn't have a family and you do."

"How do I make it go away?"

"You could try to make it better. Mention it to Bruce when he gets home."

"I suppose so."

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

It was almost 6:30; the normal time for Bruce to get home from work. I walked into the garage to meet him. I made it in time to see his new Maserati pull into its spot.

"Bruce, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked while looking concerned.

"Well it's actually about Damian." I quickly filled him in on what had happened.

He stood silent for a minute.

"What are you going to tell Dami?"

He smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder. That was a good enough answer for me.

********Break********

**Damian's POV**

"Colin, remember you are to be on your best behavior tonight."

He was excited. It seemed that he couldn't stand still. He bounced around and his face refused to stop smiling.

"I will! I promise!" he excitedly replied.

Father was throwing a party tonight and he had let me invite Colin. A business associate of Fathers was attending the party. A Mr. Warren Grey and his wife Daphne and his daughter Sara were attending. Apparently they had been looking into adopting a child.

"Come Colin. The party has begun and … will you stop bouncing about!"

He stopped immediately. "Sorry Damian."

We walked downstairs and into the ballroom. I could see Todd trying to hide himself in the corner with a bottle of wine and Pennyworth heading directly over to him. Drake was talking to some blonde girl, who didn't want to seem to stop smiling. Father was talking to the Greys. Grayson was beside Father.

Colin and I slowly made our way over to them. It was somewhat ironic; The Greys all had red hair and freckles. If I didn't know any better, Colin could have easily been a part of their family biologically.

Father placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "This is my son, Damian." He then gestured to Colin. "And this is Colin Wilkes."

********Break********

I stood with my back against the wall while watching Colin. He and that girl, Sara, were laughing. I presumed things were going well. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. It was Father.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Damian, I'm proud of you. You did a good thing."

I shrugged. "I only did it, so Colin wouldn't be a bother to me. Besides, it's not like it's his real family."

Father looked sternly at me. "Damian, you don't have to be related by blood to be a family."

********Break********

As I walked into school the next Monday, I was greeted by Colin bouncing up and down and shoving a parchment in my face.

"Damian! Look! Look!" he cried enthusiastically.

"Colin, stop bouncing! I can't read it if it's in my face!"

He stopped hopping up and down, but still kept his enthusiastic smile. I looked at what he had shoved at me. Adoption papers. The next instant Colin wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried.

"Colin, release me!"

"Damian, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten a new family! You're the best friend I've ever had!" he then pulled me into another embrace.

Why do people always feel the need for physical contact? Couldn't a simple hand shake be enough?

"You're welcome Colin…. That meant you should let go!"

********Break********

When the bell rang, I made my way towards Father's old Hummer that he had given Todd to ruin. I caught sight of Colin holding hands with his 'new sister.' I smiled thinking that perhaps Father was right; you don't have to be blood to be a family."


	8. Chapter 8: My Protector, My Hero, My Bro

**Chapter 8: My Protector, My Hero, My Brother**

**Jason's POV**

Today was Saturday. In other words, no school! But more importantly it meant Dick was going to spend the entire day with me. Honestly, I was kinda excited. But there was no way I'd ever tell him that. Dick was probably the only one in my entire family that would eat fast food; more importantly chilidogs. Alfred never made them or allowed them. Tim, Damian and Bruce wouldn't even try one. Sometimes he was the only person who I'd get to do regular stuff with. I mean we could go play paintball. We could pick up girls. Plus we could go and see a rated R movie. Or we could go-

"Jay, you ready?" Dick yelled from downstairs.

"Whatever." I answered while trying not to sound excited.

**********Break**********

We decided to grab dinner before heading home.

"Where do you want to eat?" Dick asked.

"I don't care." Please say chilidogs, please say chilidogs, I silently begged.

"Do you wanna get a chilidog or something?"

"Whatever." He knew me too well.

He was driving to my favorite hotdog stand in Gotham. I hadn't eaten there in forever, mainly because it was in a bad section of town; well it was in Crime Alley. It was only 6:30 so they were busy. We couldn't find a spot, so we had to park two blocks away. We got out of the car and walked towards the Heavenly food. About a couple of minutes later we were pulled into an alley by two guys and our backs were shoved against the wall. Both drew guns from their coat pockets and pointed them directly at us. Great we were about to get mugged.

One of them kept staring at us. He was about 5'9, medium build, bald, wore glasses, and he had shifty eyes. His eyebrow suddenly lifted and he turned and whispered something in his partner's ear. His friend was 6'3, had a ponytail, and looked like a freaking mountain. He was bigger than me. Ponytail then nodded at Baldy.

"You're coming with us!" Baldy threatened.

I gazed at Dick. We could take these guys. But he shook his head slightly at me.

Choosing to ignore his warning, I took a step towards the gun waving bastard. "And if we don't?" I growled.

He cocked his gun. "We only need one of you."

Dick stepped in front of me, "It doesn't need to come to that. Just let him go, you can have me."

Dammit Dick! You completely just ruined my scene by playing hero!

His glare told me to keep my mouth shut.

Baldy said, "That's not possible. He's seen too much. We can't let him go. Now both of you move!"

We were made to walk down the alley towards a black van.

"What? You're not going to offer me free candy?" I mockingly said.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Ponytail whipped his pistol across my face. I could taste blood. My right cheek had a deep gash; I could taste the blood flowing from bleeding gums and lips. I was then thrown roughly to the floor of the van.

**Dick's POV**

I was enraged. I couldn't do anything to help my younger brother. The smaller one held a gun to my head smiling, while the other dealt with Jason. The larger man reached for a role of duck-tape and began to tape Jason's hands together behind his back, his ankles were then taped together, and finally a large piece was slapped over his bleeding mouth. Jason was then blindfolded.

I had the sudden urge to break every bone in the bastard's body. Two or three times. He was going to pay. They both would pay.

**Jason's POV**

Shit, that freaking hurt! I felt something fall next to me. Dick. Of course, I mean he probably got kidnapped more than me, Tim, and Damian put together. I heard the doors slam shut and Baldy and Ponytail get in the front.

"Do you know how much these kids are worth!" Baldy shouted excitedly.

Kids? We are adults!

"Bruce freaking Wayne would pay anything to get them back! Anything! Burt, we'll be rolling in money! We could have anything we ever wanted!" Baldy shouted excitedly.

"But Ronnie, they'll be able to identify us."

"Then we get rid of them once Daddy pays."

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

We had been driving for what felt like hours, when the van jerked to a stop. The door opened and the tape binding my feet together was peeled off. I was yanked to my feet and a gun was pressed into my back.

"Move!" the voice ordered.

I walked a few feet then was ordered to stop. My abductor reached up and knocked on a door. I heard footsteps and the door creaked open.

"Ronnie, what in the hell happened? I thought you two were going to get food."

"Joe, these are two of Bruce Wayne's brats. They're worth more than we've ever stolen. Wayne would pay anything to get them back."

The one named Joe apparently took some time to think it over. "Put them in the basement."

Okay, this place has a basement. I'm guessing we were in a house. But where are we?

Jay and I were forced to walk into the house and down some steps. We were thrown to the floor and the tape was reapplied to our ankles.

I then heard a phone being dialed.

**Bruce's POV**

"Hello."

"Good evening Mr. Wayne. Tell me something, how much would you be willing to pay for the lives of your sons?"

My heart sank. Dick, Jason. They should have been back hours ago.

My voice was deadly and icy, "If you've hurt them, I'll-"

The voice interrupted, "They're alive. But they won't be for long if my demands aren't met."

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Money. Bring 150 million dollars to the docks. Come alone and no police. You have three hours."

"I want to talk to them!" I shouted into the phone.

The phone disconnected. They had hung up.

**Jason's POV**

Damn it! Why does shit like this keep happening to us? It's not fair! Tim and Damian never get kidnapped. I mean-

Whoa! Something pressed against my back. I felt two fingers slide into the back pocket of my jeans. Dammit Dick! How in the hell did he know I kept a knife there? Never mind it is Goldenboy I'm talking about. I swear he knows me better than I know myself!

Okay this is creepy. Dick is literally feeling up my ass. Would he get the freaking knife already!

A couple of minutes later, the blindfold was removed from my eyes. Dick was staring at me with concern as he gently pulled the tape from my mouth.

"You okay, Littlewing?" he asked as he began to remove the rest of the tape.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"Let me look at your face."

I smacked his hand away.

"Jay, I'm only trying to help you." He fixed me with one of his 'everything's gonna be okay' looks.

"Stop trying to baby me! I'm not ten anymore! I don't need your help! And I don't need you!" I said harshly.

He looked a little hurt. "I know." He then turned from me.

I know? I know! That was all he was gonna say? What the hell?

"Jay, we need to get out of here."

We were in a dark basement. It was completely empty. No windows. The only door led back upstairs to our kidnappers.

I snorted. "And how are we going to do that?"

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

We were pressed up against the wall on opposite sides. I heard the door that lead back upstairs being unlocked.

"Alright boys, it's been two hours and Daddy hasn't paid yet. Let's see if we can try to convince him." Ronnie said.

As he descended the stairs, I kicked Ronnie's legs out from underneath him and Jay landed a blow behind his head, hopefully knocking him unconscious. We leapt over him and dashed upstairs and out the front door. We were in some kind of vacant cabin, miles away from Gotham.

This isn't good. No cell phone, no car, miles away from anything. We were screwed.

"What in the hell are we going to do now!" Jason yelled.

As I was about to respond I heard footsteps coming fast.

"Run!" I screamed.

Before we could do anything, Burt came out of nowhere and pinned my arms behind me. Of course he shows up now.

**Jason's POV**

I turned around to find a new face racing towards us. This must be that asshole Joe. He looked pissed. I turned back to face Dick. Ponytail had come out of nowhere had Dick in his grip. Damn!

Asshole had his gun pointed directly at my heart. "You're worth more trouble than money."

I closed my eyes. I heard the shot; but instead of a bullet hitting me, Dick had tackled me to the ground. Ponytail and Asshole were lying on the ground. They were out cold. How in the hell did Dick do that?

I felt something wet and sticky on torso. Dick. Crimson was freely flowing from his chest onto mine.

"Dickie?" I whispered, while taking off my T-shirt and pressing it into his wound.

He looked pale, yet he gave me his 'everything's gonna be okay' look. "Jay, you're bleeding." He choked out.

"It's from you stupid... Why…. Why did you have to do that?"

"I don't care how old you are, how big you get, or whether you need me or not, you're my little brother, Jay, it's my job to protect you. Because I love you, Littlewing."

Tears were rolling down my face. Dick was 5'11. I was 6'2. I was eighteen years old; I could take care of myself. I was bigger and stronger than he was, but none of that mattered.

He would always see me as his ten year old baby brother; the one who used to follow him around carrying a teddy bear, the one who used to look up to him, and the one who'd always thought he'd need his big brother.

And he was right. I needed him. I needed my big brother. I needed the older boy; the one who would hug me and hold me, the one who would let me sleep in his bed when I was afraid, the one who would help me with my homework, the one who would tell me that he loved me even if I screwed up, the one who would make me watch every single Disney movie, the one who would get me out of trouble. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I needed my protector, my hero, my big brother.

"Jay, everything's going to be okay, besides Timmy and Dami need you." He whispered.

"They need you too! I need you too, okay! Stop acting like you're on your freaking deathbed! When we get home, you'd better buy me a new shirt… and a chilidog!" I yelled before he blacked out.

I whispered, "Please, I need you Big Bird! I love you too."

"Isn't that touching?" Baldy mocked while stepping forward. He had his gun drawn.

I glared at him.

A Batarang came out of nowhere and knocked the gun to the ground! It was followed by Batman, who happened to land on top of Baldy, knocking him out.

**Bruce's POV**

I turned to face a distressed Jason. He had tears streaming down his bloody and bruised face. He was cradling Dick.

"Daddy, they shot him." he cried.

"Jason, he's going to be alright. Let him go and let me look at him."

He reluctantly released his older brother into my care.

"He's going to be alright, Bluejay." I said softly.

**********Break**********

I opened the door to Dick's room. Dick had his arms wrapped around Damian. Damian was clutching his stuffed cat. Tim was clasping his monkey. Jason had one arm draped around Tim; the other was lying close to Dick. It was as if Jason needed to know that he was there.

In a way, Jason, Tim, and Damian needed Dick. Dick is their protector, their hero, their older brother. They need him just as I do. He is my light, my pride, my son.

Then again, I need all of them. Always.


	9. Chapter 9: No Matter What

**Chapter 9: No Matter What**

**Jason's POV**

Tim would be going on patrol with me tonight, while Damian would be with Dick. That's how things normally went. I didn't have a lot of patience for Damian. We were too much alike. Plus Damian and Tim normally ended up trying to kill each other. Besides, Bruce normally assigned Tim to me. Apparently I was less inclined to kill someone if Tim went with me. I didn't think twice about killing something if Damian was with me. He was already an assassin, so it really didn't matter. But it really bothered Tim, so I normally just wounded criminals or I'd beat the shit out of them.

I liked patrol on weekdays better. Tim and Damian had to stay home cause it was a school night. I was with Dick and Bruce. I never had to worry about 'watching my back, planning ahead, and what effect my actions might have.' I could just jump in and start shooting, because they had my back. I guess since they were older, they felt protective of me. But if Tim or Damian were with me; I'd have to look out for them, plan ahead, do sneaky ninja shit. No jumping in and shooting everything that moved. I had to be 'responsible.' I'd have to watch my back and theirs. That was the downside to weekend patrol.

I walked into the Batcave. They were already dressed and ready. Tim and Damian had already started trying to kill each other with spears and Dick was about to put his mask on.

"Dick, where's Bruce?"

He finished putting on his mask and turned towards me. "Jay, get dressed. Bruce went with Clark on a mission."

I slid my costume on. "Why didn't you go? Are they still going?" I asked while pointing at the two midget spear fighters.

"It was only a two person job and yes, they're still going." Dick replied, while separating Tim and Damian.

"What's my route?"

Dick dragged Tim and Damian over to Batmobile and made them get in the back. Then he turned back towards me and answered, "You and Timmy take the West and South side."

"Fine." I replied while jumping into the passenger's seat.

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

Jason and I had been patrolling for two hours and nothing had happened. This sucks! I was bored and Jason wasn't talking to me. He insisted we stay quiet. Jason slid from the roof onto a ledge. I dropped down silently beside him.

He held up his hand. "Quiet Little Red, I thought I heard something." He whispered.

"Big Red, nothing's happening around here. Can we check out another section of town? Please." I said somewhat loudly. "It's boring around-"

I was cut off by his hand, which now covered my mouth.

"Keep your voice down." He growled while removing his hand and scanning the area.

"Why? It's not like anyone's around!" I yelled while climbing onto a gargoyle.

The next second I heard Jason's grapple gun being fired and I was snatched from the gargoyle and deposited onto the roof. I then felt Jason's weight come crashing down on top of me. An explosion rattled the entire building.

The next instant Jason roughly yanked me to my feet and threw me over his shoulder and jumped from the building. He fired his grapple again and we landed onto a roof about three buildings over.

Jason dropped me onto the roof. He then removed his helmet and threw it to the ground. Apparently it had been damaged during the explosion.

"Dammit! I told you to be quiet and not to move!" he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I cried apologetically.

"You didn't know? You didn't know! You have to be aware of everything! Understand! You could have gotten killed! You could have gotten me killed! Can't you ever listen! Dammit! I told you to be quiet and not to move! When I tell you to do something, you'd better freaking do it! Understand! What the hell were you thinking! You never know what's going to happen!" he screamed.

"I'm…. sorry…. I…I-"

"Don't! Move! I'll be right back and you'd better not freaking move!" he turned from me and dropped somewhere down below.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I started to cry. Jason was right. It was my fault. We could have died because of me. And now my brother hated me.

Suddenly an unknown voice called out in a mocking tone, "Aw is the poor baby crying? Where's Daddy or did we get separated from big brother?"

Before I could do anything a hand was clamped securely over my mouth and I was roughly yanked to my feet. The blade of a knife rested on my neck. My attacker bent over and kissed my forehead. "Remember, children should be seen and not heard." He threatened. He released his hand from my mouth and drew a revolver. The weapon was pressed roughly against my temple.

My attacker leaned down and began to whisper into my ear. "Did you know that your big brother murdered my little brother? You ever heard the expression an eye for an eye? Well, how about a little brother for a little brother? My brother's life for yours. Doesn't that sound like a fair trade? What do you think Red Hood will do when he finds you here dead? I wonder how much you really mean to him."

"More than you'll ever know. Let him go! Now!"

**Jason's POV**

I was pissed. Who in the hell owns a grenade launcher? Damn, my back hurts. I was pretty sure that my back had a chunk of concrete in it. I'd probably gotten it when I was trying to protect Tim from the blast.

Finding no one around the crumbling building, I returned to the rooftop where I had left Tim. I was still pissed at him. I mean I did tell him to keep his mouth shut. I probably shouldn't have yelled at him though, he is still learning.

I landed on the roof, but I didn't see Tim. Who the hell is that? A large man had his back turned towards me. I crept closer. Tim! Oh shit! He had my baby brother!

I managed to hear him whisper, "What do you think Red Hood will do when he finds you here dead? I wonder how much you really mean to him."

I venomously cried, "More than you'll ever know. Let him go! Now!" I drew my gun and aimed for the bastard's head.

He spun around revealing a gun aimed at Tim's head and a knife positioned at his throat. He removed the gun from Tim's head and aimed it at me.

I know this bastard, Pete Hess. He's supposed to be in prison. A few months ago he and his brother were arms dealers. They were about to do a deal, so Batman, Nightwing, and I went to stop the deal, but the freaking police screwed everything up. I killed his brother because he was using Nightwing as a human shield and the police had permission to engage their target. No way in hell was I going to stand there and watch Nightwing get shot by some gun running bitch or a freaking rookie cop. I did what I had to and I was willing to do it again.

Tim was crying. I had the urge to strangle the bastard who had hurt my little brother.

"Come any closer and I'll kill the kid." He threatened. As if to prove his point he pressed the blade into Tim's throat and I saw a trickle of scarlet creeping down his neckline. I froze in my tracks.

He smiled sinisterly before he spoke. "Tell you what, since you want your baby brother back so bad, I'll give you two choices. Either I kill him right here and right now and one of us dies trying to kill the other. Or you can turn your gun around and put a bullet in your mouth. Then I'll let him go."

I looked at Tim. He was crying harder now. Then I looked down at the gun I held. With my left hand, I slowly raised it and placed it in-between my teeth. I could taste the cold metal.

"Nooo!" Tim screamed. He was panicking.

The bastard jostled him and pressed the knife deeper into his neck. Scarlet coated the tip of the knife.

"Quiet brat!" he growled.

No matter what I did, I knew that he would still kill Tim. I couldn't let that happen.

**Tim's POV**

Through my tears I saw Jason place his pistol in his mouth. No! He can't! I need him. He's my big brother. He's supposed to protect me. Not die for me! This is my entire fault.

"Nooo!" I screamed.

My attacker shook me and pressed the knife in deeper.

"Quiet brat!" he growled.

Jason slowly inched his finger along the trigger. I was so focused on his left hand, I didn't even notice what the right had done until it was coming towards me.

**Jason's POV**

The bastard was too busy watching my left hand to notice that I had drawn my knife, until it was too late. I released the weapon, before he could react. The dagger had penetrated its target, his brain, by using his left eye socket as an entry point. He relinquished his grip on Tim and he dropped to the floor. Dead.

The bastard's blade dropped to the floor, splattering scarlet droplets onto the rooftop upon impact. Tim fell onto his knees beside it. He was shaking from shock.

I dropped down in front of him and pulled him towards me. I needed to check the wound from his neck. Fortunately, it wasn't deep. He buried himself deeper into my chest and I tightened my grip. I didn't want him to look at the body, especially since it had my dagger protruding from it. His nightmares would be a hell of a lot worse if he did look. He slumped against me sobbing uncontrollably.

"I… I… I'm…ssorry. I…I made… yyyou… killll…hhhim. It's… aaall… mmy ffault." He choked out between sobs.

What! He blames himself for what I did? This is why I try to avoid killing people when Little Red is with me.

"It's not your fault, Babybird. I shouldn't have left you alone or yelled at you. I was afraid that you were going to get hurt, so I thought I'd put you out of harm's way. Then I yelled at you. I didn't even check to make sure it was clear before I left. When I came back to get you, I heard what that bastard threatened to do… I was scared-"

He interrupted, "But I thought you were mad at me and didn't want me anymore. I thought you were gonna let him kill me. And when you put the gun in your mouth… I …" He started crying again.

"Hush, it's okay Babybird. Okay? You're my little brother and I love you. I'd never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. I'm always going to want and need you."

His masked eyes looked up at me. "You promise?"

"No matter what, I'll be there. Always."

**This story continues with Dick's and Damian's POVS in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: I'll Be There

**Chapter 10: I'll Be There**

**Dick's POV**

Timmy would be going on patrol with Jason tonight, while Damian would be with going with me. That's how things normally went. I was the only one who had a lot of patience for Damian. Besides, Bruce, Jason, and Damian were too much alike. Plus Damian and Tim normally ended up trying to kill each other. Besides, Bruce normally assigned Tim to Jay. Jay behaved better and was less inclined to kill someone if Tim were with him. He didn't think twice about killing something if Damian was with him. They were both assassins, so it really didn't matter to either of them. But it really bothered Tim, so Jason tried his best to go the night without killing anyone.

I walked into the Batcave and reached for my costume. We were on our own tonight; Bruce had gone with Clark on a mission. As I was getting dressed, I heard shouting coming from the arena. Damian and Timmy were fighting with spears. Great.

Deciding they weren't going to kill each other, I sat down to put my mask on.

"Dick, where's Bruce?" Jason called from behind me.

I finished putting on my mask and turned towards him. "Jay, get dressed. Bruce went with Clark on a mission."

He slid his costume on. "Why didn't you go? Are they still going?" he asked while pointing at our battling brothers.

"It was only a two person job and yes, they're still going." I replied, while separating Tim and Damian.

"What's my route?" He called.

I dragged Tim and Damian over to Batmobile and made them get in the back. Then I turned back towards him and answered, "You and Timmy take the West and South side."

"Fine." He replied while leaping into the passenger's seat.

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

Tt. Nothing was happening tonight. I was not amused. I swung onto a gargoyle and proceeded to check my Twitter.

"Robin, get off your phone and pay attention."

Damn Grayson! Must he be so serious! I slid my phone back into my belt. Last time I was on patrol with Father and I refused to put my phone away, he hurled it into the air and let a Batarang slice it in half. He didn't even get me a new one immediately! I had to wait an entire week! I was not willing to risk it again. Unless, I wanted a new phone-

"Robin, are you paying attention?"

"Of course."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You asked if I was paying attention." I said shrewdly.

**Dick's POV**

I rolled my eyes beneath my mask. Then I pointed down below.

He peered over the edge. A drug deal was going on.

"Now, we need to plan this out. There are two of us and five of them. We need-"

Before I could finish, Damian had leapt from his position and landed onto the form of a dealer.

"Dammit!" I cursed. I moved out of the shadows and flipped onto the back of one of the dealers. I drew my escrima sticks and landed a blow behind his head before flipping behind another thug.

Before I could take him out, I heard Damian yelp. I turned to find someone holding Damian by his neck, threatening to break it.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up! Or the kid dies!" the criminal ordered.

I did what he asked. I wasn't going to try anything while Damian's life was being threatened.

**Damian's POV**

Damn! I messed up. Now we were in the clutches of brainless drug dealers. This is humiliating. And Grayson surrenders easily. Why? He should have stopped them!

Grayson was being seized by two of the mindless criminals and they tied his hands together behind his back. My hands were forcibly tied as well. We were made to enter an old warehouse filled with crates containing the drugs. We were forced onto our knees. That's when he entered. Expensive Italian fitted suit, graying hair, Italian accent. Carmine Falcone; crime lord, mafia boss, arms dealer, and drug runner.

He strutted over to Grayson. He bent down and grabbed a fist full of Grayson's hair and wrenched his head back. "Where's your daddy?"

Grayson stayed silent.

Falcone nodded to one of his henchmen and he stepped forward. He pulled his fist back and launched it forward, striking Grayson's mouth. Blood oozed from his broken lips.

"Are we ready to talk now?"

Grayson spat a concoction of saliva and blood in Falcone's face.

Falcone pulled a silk handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the residue from his face. The henchman stepped forward again and struck Grayson roughly across the cheek. I could see a bruise starting to form. Falcone then nodded and two of his hired help began dragging Grayson outside towards the docks.

"Maybe the brat will be more cooperative now." The mafia boss threatened as the henchman handed over his gun.

Grayson yelled, "Don't touch him!"

In response, Falcone fired the weapon. The bullet embedded itself in Grayson's chest and he fell backwards into the murky water.

That's when I started to scream. I could control my emotions no longer. A rag was forced down my throat to stifle my cries of agony and rage. My brother. They had just killed my brother.

**Dick's POV**

I surfaced underneath the dock. Thank God, my costume is lined with Kevlar. I could hear Damian sobbing and screaming, but it abruptly stopped. My heart felt crushed; Damian was crying for me. I peered up from the holes in the dock. Damian was being gagged by the asshole who had managed to draw blood from my lips. However my heart filled with rage when the bastard struck my youngest brother. Hard. I was pissed.

Falcone walked over to Damian. He gripped Dami's hair and jerked his head backwards. "I'm not going to be able to get anything out of the brat tonight. Put him in one of the crates, I'll be back tomorrow." He released his grip and turned to walk back towards his limo.

I pulled myself onto the dock and silently crept into the warehouse. I'd have to let Falcone go. I needed to get to Dami. He thinks I'm dead.

I snuck up behind the first thug and slammed his head forcefully into a support beam, knocking him unconscious. I turned to find the asshole that had hurt Damian and me.

"Where's Robin?" I growled in my Batman voice.

"You'll never find out." He threatened while removing a hunting knife from his belt. He then rushed at me, swinging his knife madly.

I flipped right over him and my fist impacted with his jaw. I heard the sharp crack. I had just broken his jaw. I then grabbed his arm which held the weapon and twisted it sharply. I heard the sharp crack and the sound of metal hitting concrete flooring. I had just broken his arm and hand. Sweeping his legs from underneath him, I drove my knee into his throat.

"Tell me where Robin is! Now!"

**Damian's POV**

I was in a crate. Darkness consumed me. I was securely tied and gagged. But I didn't care. I couldn't stop crying. My brother was dead and it was my fault. I wanted him to come find me and save me. Then he would take me into his arms and mutter words of comfort and nonsense. Then he would wipe away me tears and tell me that he loved me. But it wasn't going to happen. He was dead, because of me.

The top of my prison was pried away and light conquered the darkness. I shut my eyes tightly. Someone gently began untying me. "Robin? Open your eyes, it's me, Nightwing."

It was a lie, a trick. Nightwing was dead.

I was carefully lifted from my prison and pulled into a warm embrace. "Robin, it's okay. Everything's okay. You're safe now. I'm here."

I allowed my eyes to capture an image of my savior. Grayson!

""I… I… I'm…ssorry. It… wwass… aaall… mmy ffault." I cried.

He wiped the tears from my eyes and whispered, "You're my little brother and I love you. I'd never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. I'd do anything to get you back and keep you safe." He then gently kissed my forehead.

I looked up and met his eyes. "You promise?"

"No matter what, I'll be there. Always."

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

I stopped the Batmobile and Jason climbed into the passenger's seat. He was carrying Timmy. He paused and looked at the figure of Damian curled up and asleep with his head resting in my lap. He slid into the seat quietly. Timmy was also asleep. I placed the machine on auto-pilot and turned to look at them. I then noticed a bandage on Tim's neck.

"What happened to his neck! And what happened to your helmet?" I whispered savagely.

Jason glared at me. "What the hell happened to your face!"

I sighed. "It's a long story."

"Yeah. It's just one of those nights."

We pulled into the cave and I bent down and collected Damian. Jason had Timmy nestled in his arms.

"My room or yours?"

I turned to face him. "What?"

"It's obvious they won't be sleeping alone, duh. Besides, you can tell me your long story."

"Are you going to tell me what happened to the two of you?"

"I'll think about it." he answered.

"Fine, then we use my room. Yours smells like beer, cigarettes, and leather."

Sarcastically, he replied, "You say that like it's a bad thing and I have no idea what you're talking about."

**********Break***********

**Bruce's POV**

That freaking Boy Scout had me doing a completely useless mission! I swear he only wanted somebody to talk to. Couldn't he have called Barry or Ollie! I'm busy!

I climbed the staircase and went to check on the boys. I opened the door to Dick's room and smiled. Tim and Damian, along with their stuffed animals, had their arms encircled around each other. Jason had his arms folded around Tim's torso. Dick was clinging to Damian.

My smile vanished, when I noticed dried blood encrusted upon Dick's face, a bandage on Tim's neck, a hand shaped mark on Damian's face, and rope burns on Dick's and Damian's hands. Wait, is that a chunk of concrete embedded in Jason's back? Come morning, they had a lot of explaining to do.


	11. Chapter 11: Proceed With Caution

**Chapter 11: Proceed With Caution**

**Tim's POV **

I walked over to Dick's room. I could hear him on the phone talking to Barbara.

"Really? The new line came out today? Well, you know how much I love Victoria's Secret, especially when you're-"

"Dick?" I asked as I opened the door.

He quickly stopped his conversation.

"Just send me a picture for now. I'll be over later. Tim just walked in. Bye Babs."

"What!" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Will you drive me to the bookstore?"

He sighed. "Can Alfred, Jason, or Bruce take you?"

I shook my head. "Alfred took Titus and Damian to the vet. Apparently Titushas to got some shots or something. Jason said he was going over to a friend's house to 'study.' And Bruce had to meet with Fox about a business deal."

"Can't you just buy the book on your kindle?"

"I kinda broke it. I sorta dropped it in the pool."

"How did you do that?"

"Damian's stupid mutt pushed me!"

"Can you borrow Damian's kindle?"

I gave him a look. "Can I use yours?"

"Barbara has it. Can you use Jason's kindle?"

"Seriously? Jason doesn't even own one. Besides I'm not sure if he can even read."

He sighed again.

I gave him the best wounded puppy dog look I possibly could. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll drive you."

**Dick's POV**

We walked into the garage and climbed into my Aston Martin. Tim slid into the passenger seat.

This couldn't have waited until later? Barbara is wearing brand new lingerie. Lingerie from Victoria's Secret! And Tim wants to read! Come on! All I want right now is-

"Thanks for taking me." Tim said while smiling happily at me.

I nodded in response while gazing up at the green traffic light.

"Um, Dick? Are… are you mad at me?" He asked timidly.

I sighed and looked down at him. "No Timmy, I'm not mad at you. This just isn't a good time right now. It's just that I-"

A sudden alarm caught my attention. A Dodge Ram Truck was heading straight for Tim's side of the car! The horn was blaring and the tires skidded along the pavement! It couldn't stop! I couldn't either!

**Tim's POV**

"Um, Dick? Are… are you mad at me?" I asked nervously while looking up at him.

He sighed and looked down at me. "No Timmy, I'm not mad at you. This just isn't a good time right now. It's just that I-"

I returned my attention to look at the sudden commotion a car horn was making. Blinding lights, a screeching sound, and a blaring horn were coming straight for me!

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

I sat in the board meeting room at Wayne Enterprises. Lucius Fox was sitting across from me. Documents were spread before us.

"Bruce, you really ought to consider expanding-"

My cell phone rang interrupting our conversation.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'm sure this won't take long."

I looked down at the caller id. The Gotham City General Hospital?

"Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Mr. Wayne, I'm afraid two of your children have been involved in a traffic accident."

**Jason's POV**

"Master Jason, will you please stop pacing and sit down." Alfred suggested firmly.

Reluctantly I took a seat beside Damian. Damian only stared at the flooring. He was like a breathing corpse. He was breathing right? I nudged him.

"Todd, if you touch me again, I'll tear out your tongue and feed it to my cat!" he threatened.

Yep, he's breathing. Damian returned to his floor watching. Alfred merely sat with his hands folded in his lap. A calm expression was present on his face. Damn, what is wrong with these people?

I stood up once again. "I need some air."

I walked out of the hospital and leaned against the wall. I couldn't stand being in that waiting room for another minute. Striking a match, I lit the cigarette held in my mouth and breathed deeply.

"We didn't come here to remove your lung disease Todd!"

I turned to find Damian glaring up at me.

I returned his glare. "I'll smoke if I want to!"

"Very well. Shall I inform Pennyworth and Father of your negligence of providing proper care for your health?"

Snitch! I removed the precious cigarette from my mouth and dropped it onto the sidewalk. Crossing my arms, I looked across the street.

"Todd."

I returned my attention to the Demon Blabbermouth. I grunted in response.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" he asked quietly while staring at my smoldering cigarette.

I sighed and bent down to Damian's level. "Yeah, Mini Bat. They'll be okay."

His gaze met mine. "What if they aren't?"

"Damian, there's no way in hell Dick would leave me alone with you. Apparently I'm not 'responsible' enough to be the oldest. And Tim wouldn't leave me all alone in the 'I Hate Your Freaking Cat Club.' They'll be fine."

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

"Thanks for taking me." Tim said while smiling happily at me.

I nodded in response while gazing up at the green traffic light.

"Um, Dick? Are… are you mad at me?" He asked timidly.

I sighed and looked down at him. "No Timmy, I'm not mad at you. This just isn't a good time right now. It's just that I-"

A sudden alarm caught my attention. A Dodge Ram Truck was heading straight for Tim's side of the car! The horn was blaring and the tires skidded along the pavement! It couldn't stop! I couldn't either!

My eyes flew open and I screamed Tim's name. Immediately a pair of strong hands pushed me back down.

"Dick calm down. You're okay. Everything's going to be alright." A voice gently called.

I refused to lie back down. I needed to know if Tim was okay. I struggled against the Herculean man.

"Richard! That's enough!"

I stopped struggling and looked up. Bruce.

"Where's Timmy!" I screamed at him.

"Dick calm down. Do you remember what happened?"

"Where's Timmy?" I whispered through the tears rolling down my face.

Bruce looked at me sadly. "You ran a red light. A truck rammed into the passenger side of the car. The force of the collision caused you to hit your head against the wheel. You were knocked unconscious. It was a miracle that you sustained no major injuries. Tim-" He broke off suddenly.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

Bruce looked back over at me. "I don't know. He was taken into surgery. They think he might be in a comma. Dick, they… they don't know if he'll make it."

**Dick's POV**

"Dick, they… they don't know if he'll make it."

I think my heart stopped beating. No, not Timmy. He has to be okay. I… I don't know what I'd do if he-

Bruce suddenly enclosed my hand in his. I turned to face him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I…I-"

"Hush. Everything's going to be alright."

For once in my life, I didn't believe him.

**Tim's POV**

I returned my attention to look at the sudden commotion a car horn was making. Blinding lights, a screeching sound, and a blaring horn was coming straight for me!

Dick! My eyes burst open and I shot up. My vision was blurry. I couldn't see. Someone or something immediately shoved me back down. There was something in my throat. It was suffocating me. I want it out! Now!

Everything came into focus. Two uniformed surgical suits pressed me into a bed. They wore masks. "Timothy, can you hear me?"

I nodded slowly.

"Do you want the oxygen tube taken out?" the faceless doctor asked.

I nodded slowly.

The horrible pipe was removed. I could breathe again.

"I want Bruce." I whispered, before fading back into darkness.

**********Break**********

I woke up in a different room. Bruce was sitting beside me, holding my hand. Dick was leaning against him, asleep.

"Daddy? Big Bird?" I whispered.

His eyes opened and he smiled. Bruce leaned forward slightly.

Dick opened his eyes slowly. He looked over at me and he sprang from the chair landing on the bed, knocking Bruce's chair over in the process.

"Timmy! You're okay!"

I was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you so much! Timmy you scared me! I'm so sorry! I never meant to run that light! I swear I didn't! I love you so much, baby brother! I-"

"Dick, let go of him! You're strangling him with your death grip!" I heard Jason shout.

Dick reluctantly slackened his grip and sat beside me. Bruce reached over and took my hand again. I could see Alfred smiling at me. Jason was leaning against the wall, trying to control himself from running over to me. Damian stood beside Jason, trying to hide a smile. Dick reached over and pulled me onto his lap.

Alfred smiled and handed me my monkey, Banana and moved to stand beside Bruce. Jason settled onto the foot of the bed. He pulled Damian up beside him.

Damian spoke up, breaking the silence. "Drake, from this moment onward you are forbidden from dying."

I smiled and settled against Dick's chest. I think I'll just borrow Damian's kindle next time.


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Cookie

**Chapter 12: The Last Cookie**

**Tim's POV**

Thank God! Alfred made cookies! He made the best cookies in the entire world. I wonder if there are any left? I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just as I entered Damian was reaching for a cookie. The Very Last Cookie.

**Damian's POV**

Before I savor the only unhealthy treat left, Drake snatched it! No! Before it could touch his lips, I wrapped my hands around his wrist.

"Drake! That belongs to me! Release it at once!"

"Shove off Demon Brat! It's mine! Mine!"

**Jason's POV**

The first sight I see is Damian and Tim trying to murder each other. Typical. I might as well have a snack while I'm here. Yes! Alfred made cookies!

I poured myself a glass of milk and I turned to find Dick about to consume the last cookie. My cookie. Oh hell no! That Bitch is going down!

**Dick's POV**

I entered the kitchen and found Tim and Dami trying to kill each other and Jay was getting milk. Hey! Alfred made cookies! Bless his soul.

Before I could reach the cookie, I was tackled by Jason.

**Bruce's POV**

It's always nice to come home from work and find the kids trying to kill each other. Tim and Damian were strangling each other on the counter. Dick and Jason were trying to pin each other on the floor. I was about to pull them apart when a single cookie caught my eye lying by a glass of milk.

As I bit into the dessert, all eyes were on me. I was met by cries of agony and remorse. Maybe I should tell them Alfred has a new batch in the oven. Then again…


	13. Chapter 13: Remember When

**Chapter 13: Remember When**

**Dick's POV**

I remember when I first became a big brother. I was fourteen and Jason was ten. Honestly, I hated him at first. I thought Bruce was replacing me at first. He was this skinny, malnourished, mouthy, ass. Jay had been abused before he came to us. His mother was a drug addict and his father used to beat Jason. I'm almost positive his father hurt him in other ways as well. Jay was six the last time he saw his father. He was seven when his mom overdosed and died. He had been living on the streets for three years. Three years. Jason was scarred before he became Robin.

But then I got to know Jason. He was afraid and insecure, but he tried to hide it. He needed me. At first Bruce told me to avoid physical contact with Jason, so I ignored Bruce. All Jay really needed was someone to hug him, get him a teddy bear, someone to hold him, protect him, love him and I accepted the job. Turns out I was right.

Jason needs me and I need him. Even though he's bigger than me and thinks he's an adult, he'll always be my little brother and I will always love him.

**********Break**********

Timmy was nine when he came to us. I was so excited to be a big brother again. Jason was fifteen already. Jay decided he didn't need me anymore, but I now had Timmy. Tim is by far the sweetest, smartest, and honest out of all my siblings.

Tim had also been abused. His parents were millionaires, but apparently they hated him. They left him home alone starting at the age of three. A maid checked on him twice a week. Three years old! Bruce didn't leave me at home by myself until I was fifteen. Plus touching was forbidden. No hugs, no kisses, nothing! I swear his parents were Nazis. Tim was also blamed for everything. If it was raining while his parents wanted to go golfing, Tim took the blame. If something went wrong, it was automatically Tim's fault. He was severely punished for doing nothing wrong. That's why Tim is so afraid of doing something wrong, he thinks that we'll hate him or send him away or something. He's afraid that we won't want him anymore. No one should ever be afraid of their family.

Tim had never even been to school before, he basically taught himself to read. Honestly, Tim is the smartest. He even does Jason's calculus homework!

But unfortunately, Jason stole Timmy from me! I know Timmy loves me, but he always runs to Jay whenever he has a problem. I knew the first time I heard Jay call him Babybird, it was over for me. It's not fair! Jason didn't even like Tim at first! But then again, Tim is the only one who can control Jason while on patrol…

**********Break**********

Damian, my baby brother. Damian was almost eight when he came to us. His mother is Talia Al Ghul and his grandfather is Ra'sh Al Ghul. Damian was trained since birth to be a killer, an assassin. He practically tried to murder all of us when he first got here.

Like Jay and Tim, Dami had also been abused. If he cried, he was punished. If he tried showing sympathy, he was punished. He didn't even know what love was. The first time I tried to hug him, he thought I was going to beat him or that I was doing some kind of training exercise.

Damian never had the pleasure of experiencing hugs, kisses, stories, pets, and family. I knew exactly what he needed and he was going to accept it whether he wanted to or not. Plus Dami is an animal lover! Jay and Tim are not. I finally had someone I could take horseback riding or help adopt an animal!

I am the only one who Damian will listen to while on patrol. Well actually I was the only one who he will listen to in general. Dami even gives Bruce trouble. They are so much alike. And Damian and Tim don't get along. Although, if they are both are willing, they make a great team. Jason and Damian sometimes get along. They are also a lot alike.

I know that Jay, Timmy, and Dami love and need me, but I really need all of my little brothers. Just like how I'll always love and need my father, Bruce.


	14. Chapter 14: My Fair Lioness

**Chapter 14: My fair Lioness **

**Jason's POV**

There was nothing I liked better than laying on the couch in my boxers and doing nothing. Well, except maybe laying on the couch in my boxers and eating before taking a nap, while watching TV.

I heard Bruce enter the room. Great, he probably wants something from me.

"Jason, we're leaving now. Don't forget, to take Damian over to Colin's at 11:00.

My mind went blank for a second. Damian? Colin? 11? "But it's 10:30."

"Then, you'd better get dressed." Bruce said sternly.

"Um, where are you going?"

"Alfred and I are going to Star City. Dick and Tim are going to the new astronomy center in Metropolis today. And you are taking Damian over to Colin's; you can pick him up around 5:30."

Ugh, there goes my entire Saturday. Looks like I'll be spending the day playing chauffer to a brat. Great, just what I needed.

**********Break**********

"Damian! Let's go!" I yelled up the stairs.

He walked down the stairs leisurely at his own pace. "Todd, there is no need to yell."

"Let's get this over with." I commented.

We then walked into the garage and got in my Hummer.

As we pulled into Colin's new home, he ran out of the front door, followed by a very, very sexy redhead. She was about 5'4 with flaming red hair and a perfect body. She wore skin tight jeans with a low-cut top and riding boots. A few freckles were visible on her beautiful face. She had stunning green eyes. She was probably around seventeen. Perfect.

"Hi, you must be Jason. Colin has told me a lot about all of you. I'm Sara." She said while revealing a perfect set of pearly-white teeth and extending her hand.

"Um, yeah." I said while taking hers. Oh God, she smells incredible!

She bent down and wrapped one arm around Colin. "I was going to take Colin and Damian to the fair today. Would you like to join us?"

I reached down and yanked Damian towards me. "Of course I would! There's nothing I like better than spending the day with my baby brother."

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

About twenty minutes later we were standing at the gates to pay the ridiculous entry fee. Todd and that girl were chatting pleasantly. Damn. Why did she have to invite Todd? It's bad enough that she had to come along, but they're both here now. Damn.

"Isn't it great that Sara and Jason are getting along?" Collin asked happily.

Poor, simple-minded fool. "Collin this is not a good thing." I said coldly.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Before I could answer Sara bent down and retrieved Colin's hand. Todd reached down, seized my hand and drew me to his side.

"Come on Damian, I don't want you to get separated from me."

"Todd, release me before I gouge out your eyes with your own knife!" I threatened.

Sara looked shocked at my threat.

Todd only chortled and ruffled my hair, "Isn't he just adorable?" he said while smiling.

Adorable? Adorable! What in the hell is wrong with him?

He tightened his hold on me and bent down and growled in my ear. "Don't screw this up for me, brat!" he threatened before releasing his grip.

**********Break**********

The day was long and torturous. Todd spent all his time flirting with her! Sara kept making sure Colin was okay and having fun and asking if he was hungry and all nonsense questions. Todd practically ignored me! I need to get these parasites away from Colin and me!

It was already 8:30. We decided to stop by the haunted house before heading home. Perfect! Now was my chance to get away. However, Sara and Colin were reluctant to go inside.

Todd enclosed her hand in his. "Relax Sara, there's nothing to worry about. It's all fake. Just hold my hand and I'll protect you." Todd said innocently.

What in the hell is wrong with him? No, what in the hell is wrong with her? She is falling for him! Fools!

Fortunately it was pitch-black inside. Grabbing Colin's hand I pushed us past them, doubled back, and exited the building.

"Damian, where are we going? Sara and Jason are still inside." Colin asked nervously.

"I am aware of that, Colin! We need our own space." I replied forcefully.

"But, they don't want us to get separated from them."

"Colin, stop whining! We'll meet them later."

I dragged Colin over to some sideshow. It was one of the only places we hadn't been yet. The place was completely empty. It was a tent occupied with bleachers around a hollow center stage.

"Damian, I think they're closed."

"I can see that for myself Colin!"

"We should go back and find Sara and Jason." He quietly suggested.

I suddenly felt a shiver up my spine. We were not alone.

**********Break***********

**Jason's POV**

Sara and I finally made it through the 'haunted house.' I noticed that Damian and Colin weren't with us. I am going to kill him.

She started to panic. She was almost on the verge of tears. She started screaming random scenarios at me. "What if they're lost! What if they've been taken! What if we can't find them! What if I never see my little brother again! What if they're cold and alone and-"

"I get it! Calm the hell down! We'll find them okay!"

The next second she brought her hand across my face. She slapped me. This bitch just slapped me!

"How dare you speak to me like that! This is all that little bastards fought! He's gotten Colin in trouble!" she spat venomously at me.

Did she just call Damian a bastard? Did she really just do that? Granted, she was probably right. Avoiding us had Damian written all over it. But no one is going to talk about my little brother like that.

Drawing myself to my full height, I stepped towards her and grabbed her arm tightly. I could tell she was feeling extremely intimidated.

"What did you say?" I growled through clenched teeth.

Fear was shown in her beautiful eyes. Tears were now swimming in her emerald eyes. "I…I… just want my little brother back." She choked out.

I let go of her arm and gently said, "Look this is getting us nowhere. You want your brother back and I want mine back. Honestly, they're probably hiding from us somewhere. We just need to start looking for them. First we should call them. Okay? It will be okay."

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

My head ached. What happened? I was lying in a cage. Colin was beside me, unconscious. Where are we? How did we get here?"

We were in some kind of lab? A table of chemicals was to the right of the cage. Cages containing different dead species of animals were to the left of us. What appeared to be an electric chair was centered in front of us. I reached over and grasped Colin's shoulder and started to shake him.

"Colin, wake up, wake up!"

He arose groggily. "What happened?" he asked drowsily. He finally seemed to notice our surroundings. His tone turned frightened, "Where are we? I… I wanna go home! I want my sister!" Tears were falling from his eyes.

"Colin, stop sniveling! I'm trying to think!"

"But Damian, I'm-"

"Well, well. I see the two of you are awake." A ghastly and unknown voice called out to us. The voice ascended from the shadows. He was tall, dressed in lab coat stained with blood. A mask shaped like a lion concealed his face. He was followed by a slightly shorter woman, wearing a similar blood stained coat. She too wore a mask. Her mask was different, it was a lioness.

"What do you want! I demand we be released at once!" I commanded.

They chuckled at my comment. He stepped right up to our prison and pressed his masked face up against the bars. The mask looked real. It was if he had murdered a menacing lion and had sown it onto his face. The eyes! His eyes were moving! The mask was real! I could feel Colin positioning himself closer to me.

Words fell from the lion's mouth. "You both shall be released soon. You will soon be released from your human form, my children. It is so unbelievably hard to crossbreed humans, especially young ones. I do hope you survive. We have lost so many cubs already."

I admit, I was now somewhat frightened. They were clearly insane. Todd, please help me.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Okay, now I'm worried. It's been two hours. I really wanted Damian back. And Sara was losing her shit. She practically kept crying the entire time we had been looking.

"Come on, we haven't searched this tent yet."

"But, but the sign says they're closed." She replied.

"I know; that's why we're going to check it out."

As we stepped inside I heard a crunch from underneath my boot. I bent down and picked up the object. A cellphone. This is Damian's.

"They were here."

Sara started to wail. "We'll never see them again!" she cried hysterically.

"Calm down! We're going to find them!" I shouted at her.

"Don't yell at me!" she screamed.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Let's just take a look around here. We might find something."

About twenty minutes later, she cried out in frustration, "This is pointless!" and she stamped her foot in frustration. Sara was standing on the stage, as soon as she stamped her foot, she fell through.

I bounded over to her. She was lying on a hidden staircase. I dropped down beside her and helped her to her feet.

"Great job, Nancy Drew, you found a clue." I stated sarcastically.

She glared daggers at me.

"Okay, I'll go down and check things out. You stay up here."

"Do you think they're down there?" she asked.

"Possibly."

"Then I'm coming with you." She said stubbornly.

"No, it could-"

"I don't care! Colin could be down there and he needs me!" She exclaimed defiantly. She then turned and started down the staircase.

I moved ahead of her. "Fine! But I'm leading and you have to stay quiet and do as I say!"

She nodded and continued after me.

The stairs led to some kind of laboratory. My eyes wandered around the room before landing on Damian and Colin.

"Colin!" She screamed, while rushing past me.

**Damian's POV**

"Sara!" Colin cried.

I then saw Todd step from the shadows he bent down and examined what was on the table. He hadn't come for me. He came to impress her, not to rescue me.

Suddenly, the masked lioness leapt from the shadows and caught Sara around her neck. It was then I noticed that the deadly doctor had lethal paws. Sharp claws protruded from them. They were positioned at Sara's jugular.

"Don't move or the girl dies!" she growled at Todd.

I heard Colin gasp. He then started shaking in anger.

Todd surrendered without a fight; he wouldn't want his precious new girlfriend to be harmed. His hands were then tied behind his back by the male lion and Todd was thrown roughly against our cage.

The lion then reached down and lifted Todd's face. "This one is strong. Darling, shall we add him to our pride?"

The lioness answered, "I suppose" as she strapped Sara to the chair. "However the girl is frail. Shall we change her into something a bit more appetizing? I am a bit hungry."

"Leave her alone!" Colin and Todd screamed at them.

I grabbed Colin's shoulders and forced him to face me. "Calm down." I ordered.

The lions only laughed and turned towards the girl. I moved closer to Todd and stuck my arms out through the bars and started to untie him; so he could save his precious red head before Colin could change.

**Jason's POV**

The lions then picked up the hide of a deceased giraffe and held it towards her face. Hurry up Damian!

"Leave. Her. Alone." Colin growled through clenched teeth.

That's weird. Why does he sound like he's already been through puberty? Have his veins always been that visible? Is he growing?

The next second Damian and I were thrown aside by Colin. Oh holy shit! He literally just busted through a steel cage!

He was bigger than Bruce! He was like 7 feet tall! You could see his veins pumping through his skin. He had both of the lions by their throats and was slamming them repeatedly against the ground. The floor held impressions of their bodies. Oh holy shit! I was too shocked to move. For once Sara wasn't crying. I think she fainted.

Damian raced over to Colin and wrapped both of his hands around Colin's wrist. "Colin, stop! You've got to calm down! Enough!" he cried futilely.

I moved over to Sara and untied her. She wasn't moving. Yeah, she's definitely unconscious. At least she's being quiet.

The pounding suddenly stopped. I looked over at Damian and Hormone Addict. Colin was back to regular size, well short kid size anyway, he was leaning against Damian, crying. The lions lay crumpled at his feet. Damian had his arms wrapped around Colin, comforting him. What in the hell is wrong with him? What in the hell is wrong with Colin? How in the hell am I going to explain this to the police?

**********Break**********

I pulled the car into their driveway. Damian and I walked them to the door. She drew Colin to her side and looked at me. She suddenly shot forward and literally tried to suck my lips off. She pulled back and said, "Thank you Jason. You helped me get my little brother back. I had a great time, except for well you know…. Call me sometime."

I nodded. Yeah, not gonna happen.

"Bye Damian! Bye Jason!" Colin called happily before being ushered inside.

What in the hell is wrong with them? Apparently Colin had been used as a sick science experiment by Scarecrow before Damian befriended him, but what is her problem?

As we walked down the steps, I looked at Damian. He looked pissed and kinda upset.

"You okay, Mini Bat?" I asked him.

"Like you care."

I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"The only reason you came for me was so you could impress her by saving Colin! Why didn't you just stay the night with her! You probably could have gotten what you really wanted instead of a kiss!" he screamed at me.

Ouch. I can't believe he actually thought… wait, is Damian actually jealous of that crazy bitch?

I dropped to my knees and looked him in the eye. "Sara came back for Colin, because he's her little brother and because she loves him. I came back for you, because Bruce and Dick would kill me if something had happened to you."

Damian's face fell. I pulled him closer to me and whispered, "And there's the fact that you're my little brother and I love you. Besides, I'd never let some crazy dumbass turn you into an animal. Plus Sara's a pain in the ass and a crazy bitch. And between me and you, I'll always pick you over her."

Damian took some time to think it over. "Very well."

I stood back up and we continued towards my car and Damian suddenly stopped and looked up at me. "Todd, I… I love you too, occasionally. However, if you tell anyone, I will deny it and be forced to use lethal force!"

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair. "No one would believe me if I told. Just don't let Dick catch you saying something like that or we'd both be screwed."

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

It was almost 10:00 when I arrived home. Dick and Tim came back from patrol about thirty minutes later. Where are Jason and Damian? Jason was only taking Damian on a play date! Why do I buy them cell phones, if they never manage to answer them or call me back!

A little after midnight, I heard the front door being opened. It revealed Jason holding Damian. Damian was asleep. I extended my arms and reached for Damian and Jason reluctantly relinquished his brother.

"Where were you? Why are you late? What happened? Why didn't you answer your phone?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Jason looked up at me and sighed. "It's been a long night."

I nodded. "Just go on to bed. We will talk in the morning."

Jason headed for the stairs and I followed him. He suddenly stopped and turned towards me.

"When you watch the news, you should know that you're on it. It'll say something about Batman saving four kids from a couple of freaks. Don't worry, they're both alive. For now."

What? I didn't even patrol tonight! What in the hell did they do now! Too tired to yell at Jason, I simply carried Damian to his room. Tomorrow will be a long day. I should have stopped at one.


	15. Chapter 15: Little Bro Becomes Big Bro

**Chapter 15: Little Brother Becomes Big Brother**

**Jason's POV**

I was ten years old when Dick became my big brother. At first we mainly avoided each other. I thought he hated me at first. But I was curious, so I went snooping around his room. But, he caught me trying to hold his old stuffed elephant. Long story short, Dick never left me alone after that.

He'd make sure to hug me and tell me that he loved me at least once a day. I kinda looked up to him. I'd follow him around carrying my old teddy bear that he got for me. He'd check over my homework if Bruce wasn't home. He'd make me watch every single Disney movie with him. Dick would even let me hang out with him and his friends. In a way, he's always been my best friend.

I loved it when it was just us. But then we got older. I really didn't need him as much. He graduated right before I was fifteen. That's when the Replacement showed up.

**********Break**********

Tim was nine years old when Bruce adopted him. He was silent, scrawny, and small. He could've passed for a six year old.

I hated him at first. I felt like he had taken my father and brother from me. It wasn't fair! I was really mean to him; he tried to avoid me at all cost. He mainly followed Dick around; like a tiny, silent shadow. I'd call him Replacement and make him feel extremely uncomfortable and unwanted. And Dick would get really pissed at me! He'd barely even talk to me anymore! It wasn't fair! I took my anger out on Tim and I sincerely regret it.

But one day, I noticed Tim was being bullied by some assholes at school. Dick wasn't at Gotham Academy anymore; Tim had no one to protect him. It really pissed me off. He's always been the smallest of everyone, he can't help it. But what really made me mad was that the kid was acting like he deserved it. So I did what any older brother would have done; I broke some bones, made some threats, made a few kids cry, and got suspended for it.

But, it was worth it. I'll never forget the look on Tim's face that day. He looked up at me with his bright, baby blue eyes, like I was his hero or something. His silence was broken that day. Plus I noticed it pissed Dick off. I thought it was funny.

Now I can't get him to shut up. He crawls into bed with me if he has a bad dream, he comes to me if he has a problem, he always wants to do something with me, and it never stops. But, I kinda like it. I feel important. I feel needed. That's probably how Dick feels about all of us.

Plus my homework grades have never been better. And we work well together on patrol. I even gave him my old costume when Damian became Robin. We even have special code names for each other while on patrol; Big Red and Little Red.

The quickest way to piss me off is to hurt Babybird. I've put more people in the hospital and in the morgue for even looking at the kid in the wrong way. If his parents were still alive, they wouldn't be for long. The big brother protection rights are now extended to Damian.

**********Break**********

I admit it. I was also jealous of Damian. He was Bruce's actual son and he tried to kill me! Multiple times! It wasn't fair! Dick thought he was the best thing in the world. At least I still had Tim on my side.

Plus Damian loves animals; like his damn cats or mangy mutt. I've never been an animal person. They're dirty and nasty and destined to be on your dinner table.

But Damian and I can occasionally get along. He understands my need for blood. It's probably why we're rarely paired up on patrol. And we're a lot alike. Apparently we both have 'anger issues.' I don't see it, though. And he only listens to Dick! It really annoys me. And Damian knows how to piss me off. He does it for fun!

But Damian does have his moments. He can be really sweet sometimes. If he wants to.

But like Tim and Dick, Damian's still my brother. I'd do anything to protect my family. I need all of them.


	16. Chapter 16: I'm not Tired

**Chapter : I'm not Tired**

**Jason's POV**

Finally sleep! I was exhausted! There had been a massive breakout from Arkham tonight. Bruce, Dick, and I were busy. After the criminals were behind bars, some crisis thing happened and Bruce and Dick were called in. I thought I'd never get home. I dragged my butt to the shower and finally into bed.

Soon as my head hit the pillow, the door creaked open slowly. Damn! Next thing I know, a midget scrambles onto the bed and crawls beside my ear. Pretend you're asleep! Just pretend you're asleep!

"Jay. Psst Jay! Are you asleep?" Tim whispers loudly into my ear, while shaking my shoulder.

"Stop shaking me!" I scream at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Damn. He looks upset.

"It's okay. What's wrong, Babybird? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked while sitting up and pulling him onto my lap.

He shook his head. "I can't sleep. I'm not tired."

For the love of God! Really! Now! I'm exhausted for Christ's sake!

I roll over, trapping him underneath my arm. "Well, you'll just have to try."

I can feel him struggling underneath my weight. "Jay, get off! You're too fat! And I'm not tired!"

"Shut up Tim! Go to sleep! And I am not fat! It's muscle!"

He finally wriggles out from underneath me. He starts shaking my shoulder again. "Jay. Psst Jay! Do you wanna hear a joke I heard?"

"Will you please be quiet!" Please.

"Can I play with your cell phone?" he asks as he picks my phone up.

I made a move to take it from him. He avoids my reach and rolls off my bed and flees my bedroom. Shit!

Immediately I fling the covers off my bed and race out into the hall slamming into Dick.

**Dick's POV**

Finally sleep! I was exhausted! There had been a massive breakout from Arkham tonight. Bruce, Jay, and I were busy. After the criminals were behind bars, some crisis thing happened and Bruce and I were called in. But luckily, I didn't have to stay. I thought I'd never get home. I dragged my butt to the shower and finally into bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, the door creaked open slowly. It was either Timmy or Dami. They probably had a nightmare. It was Damian. I could feel his weight settle onto my bed. I sat up slowly and pulled him onto my lap.

"Dami, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Grayson, sleep will not enter my body! I have no desire to sleep either."

I have to deal with this now! Really! Now! I'm exhausted!

He jammed his finger into my shoulder. "Grayson, I demand you entertain me!"

"Damian, look, I'm extremely tired. Just try to go to sleep. Okay?"

"No."

The next second he had my cellphone held within his grasp and he flipped off of my bed and ran out into the hallway.

Immediately I scrambled out from under my covers and dashed out into the hall; colliding with Jason during the madness.

"Get off me dumbass! The Replacement has my phone!" he screamed at me.

"Watch your mouth! And get your fat ass off me!" I yelled.

"I'm not fat! It's muscle!"

"Yeah right… wait, did you say Tim took your phone?" I asked, while we untangled ourselves.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Damian also took my cell phone."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "They're in this together! Damn midget Nazis!"

"Calm down Jay. Your phone's password protected right?" I asked calmly.

"Dick, you do realize Tim has my phone. His IQ is higher than Bruce's. And he's only twelve! Plus he programmed the damn phone!"

Oh shit! Jason was right. If Damian and Tim were working together… Oh my God! My mind immediately flashed to my pictures. Oh my God! And there's no telling what Jason had on his phone.

"We have to find them! Now!"

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

The plan was working perfectly, I thought while stroking my cat. Drake and I were sitting in Father's bed. The fools would never think of looking in here.

"Drake is it finished yet?"

"Almost."

He was currently downloading all of their information to our laptops. Perfect. Soon we would have access to the greatest blackmail material ever. All thanks to two of the easiest passwords ever. Todd's was password and Grayson's was elephant.

The door suddenly burst open revealing the incredibly pissed forms of Grayson and Todd. Oh shit! We're screwed!

***********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

Damn that Arkham Breakout! Damn that Justice League! Damn that lack of sleep! I pulled my costume off and stepped into the shower in the Batcave.

I climbed the stairs. Sleep was within my grasp. All I had left was to check on the boys.

My heart immediately began panicking. None of them were in their rooms! Where are they! I opened the door to my bedroom and I was met by all four of them. They were all asleep. Tim and Damian were sleeping with their backs to each other. Dick and Jason had their arms encircled around their younger brothers.

I smiled at the scene. Wait a minute, are Tim and Damian tied to each other and gagged? Dick and Jason said they were tired and they're both too old to be playing hostage! I should have stopped at one.


	17. Chapter 17: I'm Thankful

**Chapter 17: I'm Thankful I Didn't Stop at One**

**Bruce's POV**

I walked through the door and handed Alfred my coat.

"How was the office sir?"

"Well, I-"

I lost my train of thought, to see Titus chasing a live turkey! Inside my house! Jason and Damian were running after them!

They stopped once they caught sight of us. Instantly, they pointed fingers at each other and started screaming about how it was the others fault.

"Enough!" I yelled. Calmly I stated, "Jason, Damian I want that bird and that dog out of my house. Now. And Jason, do not shoot it!"

"The mutt or the bird?" Jason smirked.

"Todd, you will not harm my animals!" Damian screamed at him.

"Guess what, if I can't catch that bird, then your mutt's going on my plate tomorrow!" Jason screamed at Damian while running after the loose animals.

"Todd, I will slit your throat while you sleep!" Damian threatened while chasing after Jason.

"Alfred, why do I even bother putting criminals in Arkham? I should just bring them here. After all, I live in an insane asylum!" I yelled.

"Just calm down sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to remove some feathers from the chandelier." Alfred said while walking away.

I walked upstairs to my study to see my good and normal children on my computer. Wait, why are Dick and Tim in my study? Why are they on my computer? Why are they on my computer in my study?

"Thanks Timmy."

"You're welcome. Bruce's E-bay password was easy to figure out. Your elephant should be here in two weeks."

Password? Elephant? Two weeks?

"Richard John Grayson-Wayne, did you buy an elephant with my money?"

"Um… but Daddy, I've always wanted one." He said while hugging me.

"Timothy, send it back. Now!" I threatened, while trying to pull Dick off of me.

"But Daddy, I promise I'll take care of him. Please." Dick pleaded.

"Richard, it's not working. Please act your age."

At that moment the damn turkey flew into the room followed by the dog. Feathers, documents, and papers went flying everywhere. Furniture was knocked over. My expensive computer filled with important documents went crashing to the floor. Tim started screaming. Jason flew into the room with a butcher knife screaming death threats at the bird and the dog. Damian had a net and was screaming at Jason. Dick was trying to restrain Jason. If only the damn elephant were here everything would be perfect!

"Enough!" I yelled using my Batman voice.

Silence filled the room. Even the dog and the turkey were silent.

"Timothy, go get on your computer and return the elephant. Dick, get that damn bird out of my office. Damian, put Titus in his pin. Jason, return the knife to the kitchen. Now! When you're finished, my study had better be spotless."

I turned and walked out of my disaster area and into the Batcave. I need to beat the hell out of some criminal before I lose the rest of my sanity.

**********Break**********

The night was silent. I heard shouting below me, breaking the peace. A small child was crying while his parents were arguing loudly. The father was obviously drunk. Apparently he had spent their rent money on alcohol. He reached out and struck his wife roughly across her face. She fell to the ground. I heard the crack of her skull colliding with the hard frozen concrete. The child cried harder.

My boots sent the drunk to the ground as I leapt from the building. I zip-tied his hands together a little too tightly. I looked up; the crying child was shaking his mother's shoulder, trying to revive her from an eternal sleep. The boy had just lost both parents in one night.

He turned to look at me with red, puffy eyes. I saw Dick in his eyes. I saw Jason in his eyes. I saw Tim in his eyes. I saw Damian in his eyes. I saw myself in his eyes. Alone, unwanted, afraid, unloved.

"She won't wake up." He cried.

I bent down and cradled the child. "I… I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save her."

At that moment an officer pulled up.

"What happened here?" he cried.

I handed the boy over and explained what had happened. The officer called in the report.

"The boy has an aunt and uncle. So he'll be okay." The officer stated.

I nodded and disappeared into the night. Would he really be okay? What if he had been one of my boys? I didn't even want to think about it anymore.

**********Break**********

The next afternoon, as I walked downstairs, I was met by the boys looking extremely guilty.

Dick stepped forward first, "Bruce we're really sorry about what happened yesterday. We're sorry about what happened with the turkey and Titus and the elephant and-"

He was cut off by me pulling all four of them into a hug.

"Great, he's going to strangle us." Jason mockingly said.

"Shut up Todd!" Damian ordered.

Leslie suddenly entered the room, "Boys, the food's ready."

They stampeded into the dining room, while I walked over to Leslie.

"I'm glad you could make it, Leslie." I greeted.

"Now Bruce, I've never missed this holiday before and I don't plan on it now."

We moved into the dining room. I sat at the head of the table; Dick to my right, Jason to my left, Tim beside Jason, Damian beside Dick, Alfred beside Tim, and Leslie beside Damian.

We joined hands because, Alfred was about to lead us in prayer when I spoke up.

"Alfred, would you mind if I gave the blessing?"

"Of course not, when you're ready sir."

"Thank you for allowing us to come together on this holiday. Thank you for allowing us to enjoy this delicious meal. I pray you bless the food to our bodies. But most of all thank you... thank you for allowing us all to become a family. Amen." I just wish I could have said more.

We opened our eyes to see each other smiling. Leslie was about to make a comment when the damn bird followed by the damn dog suddenly burst into the room. The room erupted into chaos. Tim was screaming. Food went flying everywhere. Leslie and Alfred were yelling about the food they just prepared. Jason had his knife lunging for the animals. Chairs were overturned. Damian had his knife lunging for Jason. Dick was trying to separate the two.

I smiled taking in the sight before me. I'm thankful for my children and my parents. I'm thankful that I didn't stop at one.


	18. Chapter 18: Babybird's Brothers

**Chapter 18: Babybird's Brothers**

**Tim's POV**

I was nine years old when I found out that my parents died in a plane crash. Luckily, Bruce adopted me. That's when Dick became my big brother.

At first I didn't talk to anyone, because talking and touching were forbidden. Everyone thought that there was something wrong with me. Dick was the only one who didn't think that. He's the only reason I started talking.

Dickie would hug me every day and tell me he loved me. He'd call me his little monkey brother when I wanted to ride on his shoulders or be held. He even bought me a stuffed monkey. Sometimes, he would sneak me cookies before dinner.

At first I was quiet and I tried to stay out of their way, but Dick wouldn't let me. I'd follow Dick around whenever he was home. He made me feel really special and loved. I feel safe around him. Dick even convinced me to give Jason a chance.

I know I can come to him about anything and that he will always love me, but Damian's in the way now. But I have Jason now.

**********Break**********

I didn't like Jason at first. He was big and strong and intimidated me. I was afraid of him. I tried to avoid him at all costs. At first, I thought he hated me. He was really mean to me and he would call me Replacement and Dick would yell at him. I don't like it when they fight.

But one day, I was being bullied by some kids at school because I am small. Dick had already graduated so I thought no one would help me. One kid had shoved me to the ground; that's when Jason came charging out of nowhere and physically made them leave me alone. He had picked me up off of the ground and asked if I was okay, while wiping away the tears from my face and cuddling me. He had gotten into a lot of trouble for helping me that day, but that was when he became my other big brother.

Jay protects me like Dick does. Jason doesn't allow anyone threatening near me. He lets me crawl into bed with him if I have a bad dream. I can come to him if I have a problem as long as it's not about homework. He lets me hang out with him. And he calls me Babybird, unless he's mad at me. But he never stays mad at me for long; because he loves me.

We work well together on patrol. He even gave me his old costume when Damian stole Robin from me. We even have special code names for each other while on patrol; Big Red and Little Red. Jason tries to be good and not shoot people while we're patrolling together, because it really bothers me. He'd never let anyone hurt me.

Everything was great before Damian came along.

**********Break**********

Damian, my 'little brother,' is stuck here. All because Bruce won't send him back to his mother! Damian's mean, annoying, obnoxious, stuck-up, and a demon. Plus he tried to kill us! Multiple times!

And he stole Dick from me! Dick seems to believe that he's sweet and lovable for some unknown reason. Dick is so oblivious to his evilness. At least I still have Jay.

And Damian likes animals. I'm allergic to cats, so I have to take medicine just so he can keep his precious fur-balls! And his dog likes to push me around! Dick says that Titus is only trying to play with me, but I know better! He's using his animals to try and murder me!

But we are close in age. So, we kinda get each other. We can work well together sometimes. And it is kinda fun to pull pranks on Dick and Jay together. And we have the same favorite TV show: Phineas and Ferb. So we normally watch it together and we have built some stuff together. And we're the same height, so we normally practice together in the cave. And now that there are four of us, we can do a lot of team activities.

But Damian is still my little brother, even if we do fight a lot, so it's my job to protect him and to look after him. Just like Dick and Jay protect and look after me. I'm just happy I was given a second chance at a family.


	19. Chapter 19: Snow Day

**Chapter 19: Snow Day**

**Dick's POV**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm ringing. I rolled over and stretched while yawning. I flipped on the TV.

"Due to the weather, all schools in the Gotham area have been cancelled for today." The news anchor reported.

I shot out of bed and raced to the window. Yes! It was snowing! Plus I didn't have class today! Yes! Today would a perfect snow day!

I raced out of my room and into Jason's.

**Jason's POV**

Here I was, sleeping all innocent like, minding my own business. And Dick bursts through my door and jumps on top of me. Damn.

"Get! Off! Me!" I growl.

"Jay, get up! It's snowing!" he exclaims.

"Well whoopty freaking do! Get off me! Go bother Damian or Tim."

"Come on Jay. Don't be like that. Get out of bed. We're going to take Timmy and Dami outside to play in the snow."

"I can't go anywhere with you on top of me!" I yell.

"Fine. I'm going to get Damian. Then I'm coming back to get you. But, I'm taking your blanket with me."

"No! Dick, no!" I yell.

Too late he had already flipped off of me, taking my blankets with him. Asshole.

Damn, now I'm cold. I wonder if he's gotten Babybird out of his nest yet.

**Tim's POV**

I was warm and comfortable under my blankets, sleeping peacefully. Next thing I know, the warmth is taken from me. I'm being pushed out of my spot by Jason.

"Ason?" I mumble still half asleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep. It's all warm and snuggly over here." He commands while pulling me against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I mumble.

"Shut up Tim, I'm trying to sleep. If you don't stop talking, he will hear us." He says while tightening his grip.

Dick appears at my doorway, dragging a half-dead Damian behind him.

"Jay, Timmy, get up and get dressed! We're going to play outside!" Dick orders.

Jason and I groan at his request.

"Fine, if you two won't go into the snow, I'll just have to bring the snow to you." Dick threatened.

Jason and I look at each other. Dick is serious. Unless we want freezing snow, in my bed, we had better get dressed.

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

I glared at Grayson as he wrapped a scarf around my neck. He had awakened me from my slumber to order me out into the cold 'to play.' Ridiculous! How can you have fun with frozen water!

"Damian, stop trying to burn a hole into my head with that look. Relax; this is going to be fun." He said while finishing up with me and moving on to inspect Drake's attire.

"Okay Jay, Tim and Damian are ready. Are you?" Grayson called out to Todd.

Todd was asleep on the kitchen barstool. His head rested in his hands. His elbows were propped his head up. Grayson walked over to him and shoved his arms. Todd faceplanted onto the counter.

"Dick!" he yelled.

"Hurry up Jay. And don't forget your scarf." Grayson nagged.

**********Break**********

Apparently fighting with snowballs is supposed to be fun. We were split into two teams. Todd and I against Grayson and Drake.

"Okay Mini Bat, here's how this works: Dick is mine and you can take Tim out." He said in a hushed tone from behind our stronghold.

"What is the war strategy?" I asked.

"I dunno. Run around and throw snowballs at them. We go on three."

Imbecile. Is it too late to switch teams?

**Tim's POV**

"What's the plan?" I asked Dick as we crouched behind our fortress.

"I'll take Jason and you take Damian." He replied.

I nodded in response.

"Okay on the count of three, we attack. One… Two… Three… Go!"

Dick leapt up from behind the wall, only to slam into Jason. The two started wrestling each other, shoving each other's faces into the snow.

Damian and I stood eye to eye. We both bent down a reached for a snowball at the same moment. Suddenly Titus ran between the two of us, knocking us onto the ground. Both our snowballs were swept up into the air and came spiraling back down only to land on our own faces. We sat up slowly only to come face to face once again. Damian suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help but join in.

**********Break*********

**Jason's POV**

We were standing on this big ass hill. You could see the entire manor and most of our property from here. Bruce used to take me and Dick up here every winter to go sledding. Now he only brings us up here occasionally. Dick and I moved our sleds into the correct positions. This is going to be an awesome race.

"Okay we're going to race each other to the bottom of the hill! Timmy, you go with Jay and I'll take Dami." Dick explained.

Tim climbed onto the front and I got on the back. I looked over at Dick. He's going down!

He was glaring back at me. "On three. One… Two… Three!" he cried.

I could hear Damian and Tim shrieking and laughing as we sped down the hill.

We were neck and neck! Just as we approached the finish line, I lost control of the sled and we ended up ramming into Dick and Damian.

After making sure everyone was okay, Dick looked over at me and I looked at the finish line. Seconds passed before we both started running towards it trying to shove each other out of the way. Damian and Tim lay on the snow laughing at us.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

After the race we decided to build a snowman. Jason and I were a team and we were determined to beat Tim and Damian.

"Jason, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Not now Dick, I'm trying to shape her ass."

"What! I thought we were doing a traditional snowman? And since when do snowmen have asses?"

"They do now. Besides, she reminds me of this girl I met at a bar."

I rolled my eyes. Wait, did he say at a bar? He's eighteen! "Where did you meet her!"

"Um…. a library." He said sheepishly.

"We're done!" Tim called over to us.

"Okay, so are we." I said while placing a carrot on our snowman.

Jason and I took a step back to admire our horribly disfigured work of snow.

"What is that supposed to be?" Damian asked.

"Jason's girlfriend." I answered.

Tim and Damian looked at each other and shook their heads.

We walked over to their snowman? They had done an incredible lifelike sculpture of Batman. They stood to the side beaming.

"You captured Batman perfectly." Bruce said as he and Alfred came into view.

**Bruce's POV**

I was greeted by the sights of Tim and Damian smiling at their figure of me and Jason and Dick standing by… something they made out of snow.

"Father, Pennyworth, whose snowman is better?" Damian asked.

"Well, they're both so creative. It's hard to choose."

"They can take it. Please Bruce, tell us who won." Tim tried to reason with me.

All of a sudden a turkey flew passed us, followed by Titus barking uncontrollably and chasing the bird. The dog collided with both snowmen, destroying them. I thought I asked Alfred to get rid of that damn bird!

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

Bruce was sitting in his armchair listening to Damian and Timmy. They were filling him in on every detail of our snow day. Jay and I were on the couch. He was lying down with his head in my lap watching the flames in the fireplace. He was definitely half-asleep.

Alfred entered carrying mugs of hot chocolate and cookies. Yes, today had been a great day.


	20. Chapter 20: Girl Talk

**Chapter 20: Girl Talk**

**Tim's POV**

I was sitting at my desk reading when suddenly Stephanie comes and walks up to me.

"Hi Tim." She says brightly while smiling.

My mind went blank for a second. I wanted to say hi, but the words wouldn't come out.

A moment of awkward silence passed before she said, "Would you like to be partners for the science fair?"

I nodded.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I'll talk to you later." And she skipped back to her desk.

I think I'm in love.

**********Break**********

What was I thinking! Stephanie would be coming over tomorrow! Tomorrow! To do a project with me! Me! I can barely even talk to her. How can we do a project together?

I needed to talk to someone. I slid off my bed and walked towards Jason's room. Jay was the only one home. Dick was in class. Bruce was at work. Alfred had taken Damian and Titus to the some pet thing.

I took a deep breath and opened his door. I came in just in time to see Jay come in through the window and enter his messy domain. He always smokes on roof, so Alfred, Dick, or Bruce won't catch him. He definitely smells like smoke.

"Did you need something?" he asked while flopping down on his bed.

"Um… I didn't mean to bother you… but I wanted to ask you something… but it can wait if you're busy. It's not really important." I answered nervously from the doorway.

He reached into the top drawer of his nightstand and removed a pack of gum, mouthwash, and some cologne to hide the smell of smoke. He sprayed himself with the fragrance. Then he took a swig of the breath freshener, swished it around, and then spit the mouthwash back into the bottle and placed a wad of gum into his mouth. Jason is disgusting. I really need to rethink my theory about coming to Jason for advice.

He placed the contents back into his drawer, leaned against his headboard, and turned to face me. He looked me over then motioned for me to move closer.

I slowly left my position from the door and walked towards his bed. I climbed up the side and moved to sit beside him.

"What's wrong Babybird?"

"I…I… it's nothing. Sorry I bothered you." I apologized.

I moved to exit his bed but I felt his arm encircle my waist and then he lugged me beside him. He crisscrossed his legs and settled me onto his lap, so we were facing each other.

"I asked you a question."

I slowly exhaled and met his gaze. "What do you do… if you like someone? There's this girl and I well…"

Before he could answer Dick opened his bedroom door. "Jay, have you seen-" His eyes fell on me and he moved and settled onto the bed. "Are you okay Timmy?" he asked with concern.

"He's fine. Tim's got his first girlfriend." Jason said.

Dick suddenly reached out and seized me and dragged me onto his lap.

Dick began excitedly asking me questions. "What's her name? What does she look like? How old is she? Where's she-"

"Damn Dick, were you planning on asking her out instead? Besides we were in the middle of a very important conversation." Jason interrupted. "Anyway, you need to walk straight up to this bitch and play it cool. Make her want you. Give her a compliment; tell her she has a nice ass, then walk away. She'll be running after you. Be standing there with like two or three babes hanging around you. Make her jealous. It works every time. Act like you're in charge. Then-"

Dick started laughing. "Timmy, don't ever listen to advice from Jason. You need to treat her with respect. Let her lead first, offer her choices, and be respectful. Once she feels comfortable, take over. Then you'll be in charge. Then you can-"

Jason started laughing. "That would completely work if George Washington was still president! Ignore Dick, he has no clue."

"Jason, you don't even know when Washington was president! And your ideas are completely wrong!" Dick yelled.

"Yes I do! He was president during the Civil War! And my ideas are better than yours!" Jason bantered.

"He wasn't even alive during that war!"

"How would you know! You weren't there!" Jason screamed.

"Oh really! I guess that's why I graduated valedictorian, while you failed twice!"

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know they fail you if you don't show up! And it's hard!"

I slid off Jason's bed and left them to yell at each other. I heard barking coming from downstairs; Damian and Alfred were home.

**********Break**********

I entered the kitchen and took a seat on the stool beside the countertop where Alfred was preparing dinner.

"Good afternoon, Master Timothy. How has your day been?" he asked while smiling.

I shrugged. "Alfred, can I ask you something?"

He stopped chopping vegetables and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"What do you do when you like somebody?" I asked.

"Well, you should try to court her. But remember to remain true to yourself and the young lady. Give her the uttermost respect she deserves."

"Court her?" I questioned.

Damian suddenly walked though, interrupting our conversation.

"No Drake, Pennyworth is wrong. You must dominate her! Women are like animals! We must rule them! Then they will love you."

"Master Damian! That is not a good opinion to have of young ladies!" Alfred chided him.

"No Pennyworth, your ideas are wrong!" Damian exclaimed.

I give up! I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes. Stephanie was going to be here tomorrow and I had no idea about what to do.

I blindly bumped into something. The next second I found myself being lifted by strong arms.

**Bruce's POV**

"Tim, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Stephanie's coming over tomorrow to do a science project and I don't know what to do!" he stated while dripping tears onto my chest.

I settled into a chair while propping him up on my knee.

"Do you like Stephanie?" I questioned, while wiping the tears from his eyes.

He nodded in response.

"Then just be yourself. She wouldn't have agreed to work with you if she didn't already like you."

Tim seemed to be thinking it over. "I guess you're right. Do you really think she likes me?"

"I don't see why not."

Tim beamed up at me. I gave him a smile in return.

"Thanks, Daddy!" he cried happily before turning to give me a hug.

I returned the embrace and placed him the floor. Together we walked into the kitchen to see what Alfred had ready for dinner.


	21. Chapter 21: Siren's Song

**Chapter 21: Siren's Song **

**Jason's POV**

The teacher was blabbing on and on about some 'important' dead guy. History is the stupidest subject ever! I'm so bored! Only five more minutes until I can leave this prison, then the weekend is here!

The door to the class was being opened slowly, by… Oh. My. God. She is sexy. Beautiful long wavy blonde hair fell down past her shoulders. She has emerald eyes, stands at 5'8, great ass, big and beautiful lips, and her boobs! Oh! My! God!

She wasn't wearing her tie, her skirt was definitely not fingertip length, her jacket was opened, and she was wearing a way too tight tank top that revealed her sexy boobs! She completely ignored the school uniform rules! This is my kinda woman.

"Excuse me, Miss …." The professor asked.

"Name's Siren Song." She answered with an incredible bored look on her face.

"Mrs. Song, are you aware of our school's dress code?" Professor boring blabbermouth asked.

"Yeah, like I'm actually going to listen to your stupid rules." She answered while tossing her sexy hair.

The bell suddenly rang and my cellmates made a break for it, leaving me, my boring teacher, and my soon-to-be girlfriend alone.

The teacher suddenly turned his attention to me. "Did you need something Mr. Todd-Wayne?" he asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Then you are excused." He said bluntly.

I got up and walked out, making sure to check her ass out. I reached into my pocket for my box of precious cigarettes. Maybe I could smoke a little for Damian and Tim reached the car. She followed me about half a second later and caught my arm.

"Hey, I'm Siren." She announced, eyeing my cigarettes.

"Jason… you smoke?"

"No and neither will you." She answered while taking the box from my hand and tossing it into the garbage.

"You'd better pay for those."

She laughed at my statement. "Do you smoke at home?"

"No. My dad would kill me if he found out." I answered.

"I see. You're Daddy's little angel. I thought you were an adult. You don't have to do what he tells you. Besides, it's not like he's your real father. He's holding you back. He's trying to control you. It's your life and you should do what you want." She purred.

"I am an adult! And I'll do whatever I want when I want to!"

"Prove it. Which ones yours?" she asked while scanning the student parking lot.

I pointed to my fully tricked out Hummer.

"Hmm, I like it. Tell you what, I'll let you take me home." she answered while sliding her hand down my pants pocket digging around for my keys.

"Oh really? And where would your car be?"

A look of disgust crossed her face. "My mom brought me to this place today. This is the fifth time she's been married."

"That must have been bad going through a lot of divorces." I answered.

The corners of her mouth turned up into a sinister smile. "Actually, she's been widowed four times." She answered while snatching the keys from my pocket. "Well, are you going to drive or shall I?" she answered while giving me a playful smile.

I took my keys from her hand. "Well, my little brothers aren't here yet."

She gave me a disgusted look before kissing me and whispering in my ear, "I'm sure they could find another way home. Besides, it's your life, remember?"

**********Break**********

As I pulled into her driveway, she climbed into my lap, encircling her arms around my neck, and began kissing me passionately.

"My parents aren't home, won't be back till next week. You want to stay for a little while?"

"Hell yeah!" I answered her.

At that moment my cellphone rang. She slid her hands down my pocket and removed the phone.

"Daddy's calling for you. Better answer it, after all you are Daddy's little boy." She said in an annoyed voice.

"That's what voicemail is for and he's not my father." I said while tossing my phone into the backseat. "Now, where were we?"

**********Break**********

I walked through the door and found Bruce looking extremely pissed off.

"Jason, is there a reason why you left Tim and Damian at school today? Is there a reason why you refused to answer my calls?" Bruce said calmly while giving me his Batman glare.

"Yeah." I answered while pushing past him.

He grabbed my arm and jerked me back in front of him.

"I asked you a question!" he shouted.

"Get the hell off me! I'm an adult! I'll do whatever the hell I want!" I yelled, while trying to remove his vicelike grip from my arm.

His grip tightened and he dragged me up the stairs into his study. Shoving me into one of the chairs facing his desk, he stood before me, trying not to completely lose his temper.

"If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll-"

I stood up and yelled, "You're not my father! I can talk to you any way I want and I can do whatever the hell I want! I am sick and tired of everything! I'm done with you, I'm done with this life, and I'm done with everyone in this house! You can't control my life! It's mine! I hate you! I wish you had never adopted me!" I shoved him aside and reached for the door.

He grabbed my arm again, that's when I punched his jaw. A look of shock came across his face as he stumbled backwards a little, but I didn't care. I threw open his door, only to have Damian and Tim fall at my feet. Eavesdroppers!

I stepped over them, but my jacket was grabbed by Tim's hands. He looked up at me teary-eyed and begged, "Please don't go."

I detached his hands and stomped into the garage, only to be met by Dick.

"Jason, what's wrong?" he asked with concern, while stepping in front of me.

"Get the hell out of my way!" I growled between clenched teeth.

"Jay, I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't want your help!" I screamed while brutally shoving him onto the ground.

"Take your hands off Grayson!" Damian ordered while tugging at my arm.

I shoved him away from me a little too roughly, and he stumbled over Dick's Ducati Monster. He gave a surprised yelp as he tumbled over the bike. Dick was immediately beside him as I climbed into the Hummer.

**********Break**********

I rang her doorbell. The door opened slowly, revealing her sexy figure encased in Victoria's Secret lingerie.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Siren, baby, it doesn't matter. All that matters is we're here together."

She took my hand and led me inside. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." She said before kissing me passionately.

I started looking around. She has a nice house. I walked into her expensively furbished living room and looked around. A nice fireplace, Oriental rug, book shelf, expensive furniture, typical rich people stuff and a statue of a mermaid was sitting in the corner. As I walked around, I accidently tripped over the rug, but managed to catch myself by grabbing the mermaid. As I made contact with the statue, the bookshelf opened and revealed a secret room; might as well check it out.

I stepped into the room and every inch of the wall was covered with pictures of guys. That's kinda creepy. A little cabinet stood in the corner. I reached and opened the doors. Glass jars filled with hearts lined the shelves. I stumbled away from the cabinet in horror. I then felt something collide with the side of my skull, delivering me into darkness.

**********Break**********

Damn, my head hurts. What happened? I opened my eyes slowly and tried to sit up. I couldn't move. That's when it all came back to me. I found my wrists and legs securely tied to the headboard and footboard of her bed. Duct tape had been wrapped around my mouth several times. I struggled to free myself from the cords, but I was helpless. I couldn't even reach my knife in the back pocket of my jeans. Wait, where did my shirt go? Fear sank in as I realized that I can't move; I'm vulnerable. I am completely at her mercy. Calm down, Bruce or Dick will be here any… no, they're not coming for me. Not after what I said, not after what I did. I started silently screaming and thrashing around harder. I have to get out of here!

"Stop struggling, you'll only tire yourself out." She called out from the doorway of her bedroom. She stared at me with hunger and pity in her eyes.

She abandoned her post and moved to sit beside me, running her claw like nails over my bare torso. She sighed deeply. "We could have been so happy together. Why did you have to find my little secret?"

I gave no sign of a response.

The tone of her voice turned deadly as she screamed, "It's all her fault! Every time my mother remarried, my new daddy would spend all his time with her! It's not fair! Why!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "So, I decided to keep them for myself. I take their hearts, their love. That way, they can be with me always. And it wasn't only my fathers; I didn't want to share my brothers, uncles, cousins, and friends" She paused and planted a kiss on my duct taped lips. "and in your case, my lovers. How dare they give other attention to other people! I deserve their everything! I deserve your everything!"

She suddenly straddled me and started running her fingers through my hair. "You were so close to turning to me completely. So close. I tried so hard to talk you in to leaving your father and brothers. Then you willingly came! For me! But, then you had to go and find my little room!" she exclaimed while unsheathing a knife.

My eyes grew wide and I started to struggle again. I wanna go home! I want my father to get this crazy bitch away from me! Daddy, help me! I'm sorry! Please help me! I need you!

She reached out and stroked my cheek. "Shhh, it will only hurt for a little while. But, it will be okay. We'll be together forever this way." She purred while releasing my face and raising the knife above my racing heart.

An object spun through the air and knocked the weapon out of her hands as The Dark Knight appeared and tackled her off the bed; making sure to slam her head against the floor and cuffing her hands together a little too roughly.

"Nightwing, I have him. Return to the cave." He ordered into his comm link while taking his knife out and moving towards me.

"Is he alright?" I heard Nightwing ask.

"He will be."

**Bruce's POV**

I arrived just in time to see that bitch straddling a bound and gagged Jason! My Jason! My little boy! I am beyond pissed right now. Maybe I slammed her into the floor a little too roughly. Maybe I cuffed her a little too tightly. But I had every reason to! She thought she could take my son from me!

I pulled out my knife and sliced through his restraints and muzzle. "Are you alright, son?" I asked.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and sprang from the bed wrapping his arms around my neck, almost knocking me over.

"Daddy! I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean anything I said earlier. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry! I don't hate you, I love you. And I'm thankful you adopted me. I…I-"

"Jason, calm down. It's all right. You're safe now." I interrupted his rambling.

"How, how did you find me? How did you know?" he asked in-between sobs.

"After you left, Damian gave me the description of the girl you left school with and Tim searched through the data base. Dick and I split up and went looking for you. Song is wanted for the murder of eighty victims including both of her parents. She spends part of her time posing as her deceased mother. We had to find you before it would be too late."

He nodded his head against my shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know. It'll be alright, son." I whispered.

I held him for a few more minutes, before contacting Gordon with my results.

"Am I in trouble?" Jason whispered quietly.

"Of course. You will apologize to your brothers as soon as we get home."

He nodded in response. "Then what?"

"You go to bed. I'm sure you've been punished enough for one night. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"For a minute, I didn't think you were going to come for me." he mumbled under his breath.

"Jason, there is nothing on this Earth or in this universe that could stop me from coming to save you."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Come on, Bluejay, let's go home."


	22. Chapter 22: Overboard

**Chapter 22: Overboard**

**Jason's POV**

Ugh. I cannot believe Dick talked me into going 'sailing' with Wally and Roy. Who the freak goes freaking sailing! And since when do any of us know anything about boats! This is stupid! There goes my entire Saturday. At least Roy uses quality cigarettes.

**Dick's POV**

I'm so excited Jay decided to go with me! The four of us are going to have so much fun this Saturday!

**********Break**********

The weather has been perfect. Sailing is easy. Jason and Roy were standing near the back of the boat doing… something. Wally and I were trying to steer the boat since Roy and Jason refused to help us.

"Um Dick, does it look like it's going to rain up there?" Wally asked pointing to towards dark and menacing clouds ahead of us.

"Relax Wally." I replied.

The next second a bolt of lightning struck the surface of the water near the sailboat.

"We need to turn around!" I screamed.

"Um, how do we do that?" Wally asked.

Another bolt of lightning struck the water, followed by an enormous wave smacking into the side of our small boat. Wally and I were immediately knocked off of our feet.

"Wally, grab on to something!" I yelled above the thunder, lightning, and down pouring rain. I couldn't even see him in the storm. I couldn't see anything. I was getting seasick.

About fifteen minutes later the storm moved on and I saw a soaking wet Wally clinging to the railing and vomiting over the side. Roy was to my left, cussing and wringing the water out of his shirt. I scanned the boat for Jason. I couldn't find him.

"Jason!" I screamed, my voice rising in panic.

Wally and Roy were beside me in seconds. "Dick, calm down. He could still… still be alive." Wally said gently.

"We have to find him!" I screamed at them.

"Dick, he wasn't wearing a lifejacket. There's no way he made it out of that." Roy said slowly and calmly. A look of pure grief was plastered onto his face.

"No, no, no! He can't! I… I… this is my fault!"

"Look man, it's not your fault. I-" Wally began.

"I'm supposed to look after him! He's my little brother, he's my responsibility! I'm supposed to protect him and I failed him!" I screamed.

"He's an adult; he's not your responsibility anymore. It's not like you could have done anything anyway." Roy added to my misery.

"Roy, Jason is and will always be my little brother! We have to find him! And I'm not going anywhere until I do!" I screamed at him.

"And in the hell are we going to do that! The boats been damaged! And there's no telling, if we'll ever find the damn body!" Roy yelled back at me.

I lost control and ended up tackling him. Wally spent the next twenty minutes trying to separate us.

**********Break**********

The sun would soon be disappearing from the horizon, while I sat huddled alone staring at the water who had taken my little brother. I promised Bruce, I promised Jason that I'd always protect him. I had broken my promise.

"Dick, you okay?" Wally asked gently while coming to sit beside me.

"If it had been Bart, would you be okay?" I asked without looking away from the sea.

"No, I wouldn't be." He answered sadly. "But you're different. You have Tim and Damian to think about. They're really going to need you. You have to be strong for them."

I nodded without turning away from the water.

**********Break**********

An hour later, our boat impacted with something hard; knocking everyone off balance. We had run aground. Great, we're on some uncharted island.

We vacated the boat, hoping to find food and water and possibly a phone that wasn't waterlogged. I saw Roy stop and retrieve something from the sand.

"Hey Dick, isn't this Jason's?" Roy called over to me.

"That's Jason's knife! He could be alive! He could-"

"Dick, it doesn't mean anything. The tide probably brought it in. Anyway, we need to set up camp or something. It's gonna get dark soon." Roy interrupted.

"No. Jason could be on this island. He might be hurt. He's alone, Roy. What if he's scared or waiting for me to find him? And I don't give a damn whether the sun's out or not! My little brother is out there and I'm going to look for him."

Roy moved closer to me. He and Jason were about the same height and built, Jason only beat him by maybe an inch and a few pounds. We stood glaring at each other, knowing the other wouldn't back down.

Wally stepped between us. "Look, we need to stay together. We'll just take a quick look around and come back with supplies and we can explore the island when it's daybreak."

**********Break**********

It had grown dark, but I didn't care. I will find him. I have to. I won't leave without him!

"This is pointless! We need to head back to the beach. Dick, he's dead! You're leading us around trying to find a corpse!" Roy yelled at me.

"What the hell is your problem! Would you act like this if it had been Artemis! What would you do if you knew her death was your fault! Tell me!" I yelled back at him.

"This isn't about her! And leave her out of this!"

"Then what is this about Roy! Tell me!"

"It's my fault! Not your fault, it's mine." He answered somberly.

"What!" I yelled, confused.

"I… saw him fall and I…I couldn't get him back in the boat before the second wave hit. I saw him go under and I… I'm… Dick, I'm sorry."

"Roy, it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"Guys, shut up! It's no one's fault! Okay?" Wally yelled while stepping in-between us again.

We walked in silence for about ten more minutes, when we stopped abruptly. We could hear voices. We crouched down behind thick bushes and silently crept forward.

Two men stood talking to each other. Both were tall and muscular. One was blonde and the other was brunette.

"Let's just hope the others finished loading the drugs and then we can get the hell out of here." The brunette reported.

Drug smugglers? What were they doing here?

"What if that kid manages to get loose?" the blonde questioned his partner.

"Who gives a damn; it's not like he can go anywhere anyway. He's on a deserted island. He won't last much longer. It's not like he put up much of a fight anyway."

Jason! I felt Roy and Wally each grab my arm and then they mouthed I should wait and not to do anything stupid. Yeah, that's not going to happen.

I twisted from their grips and sprang from my hiding place, slamming the blondes head on the solid canvas flooring of the island, and moving to tackle the brunette.

"Where is he!" I growled between clenched teeth.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

I felt sick. I was exhausted physically and mentally. I was dying of thirst; I could feel beads of sweat creeping down my forehead. I can't remember anything but Roy trying to pull me back into the boat after that first wave hit. Then I was pulled under by the current and everything went blank. I remember nothing else until I hit the sand. I practically dragged myself into the jungle, dying to find water.

That's when I was so fortunate to come across drug runners. Lucky me! I couldn't even fight back. Drugged, blindfolded, gagged, bound hand and foot, and I have no clue where I am; this doesn't look good for me. And I didn't even know if Dick was okay. I know he's alive; he'd refuse to die unless he knew I was safe. I figured he'd be here by now. I-

"Jason!"

He's late! What took him so long!

Seconds later, the blindfold was gently removed from my eyes and the gag was pulled from my mouth. Dick was in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out, my mouth was too dry.

Dick pulled my knife out of his pocket and slashed through my binds. Out of pure exhaustion, I slumped against him. His arms encircled me as he held me tightly against him. I could feel his tears dripping down my neck as he kept muttering my name and that I was alive or something or something like that.

**Dick's POV**

I was instantly overcome with relief. He's okay! He's alive! He's hurt, he's dirty, he probably has no clue what's going on, but he's alive! He's okay!

Supporting him with one arm, I reached for the water bottle I had carried with me. He snatched the bottle from my hands and rapidly drank the liquid. I pulled the bottle out of his grasp.

"Jason, slow down. You'll make yourself-" I paused as he emptied the consumed water onto my T-shirt. "sick."

"Sorry." He whispered feebly.

I wiped the saliva and the regurgitated water from his face. "It's okay. Just slow down." I said while handing him the bottle.

He drained the bottle and allowed his head to slump against my chest. "Drug runners, here." He muttered.

"I know. I took down two of them. I left Roy and Wally to interrogate them… can you stand up?"

"I dunno. I don't feel so good, they drugged me with something."

My grip on him tightened. I couldn't keep the rage out of voice. "What did they give you?" I growled through clenched teeth.

His shoulders simply gave a small shrug against my chest. "I don't know. I think I'll be okay." He whispered quietly; his head began drooping a little.

"Jay, I need you to stay awake."

He nodded in response. I stood up and pulled him to his feet. I saw his knees buckle, as he fell against me.

"Okay, you walking is not going to work. I'll have to carry you."

"Dick, I'm bigger than you."

"Yes, Jason, I'm aware of that." I bent down. "Get on my back, I'll carry you."

He didn't move. "But Dick-"

"Today, Jason. I'm not leaving here without you."

I felt his 220 pounds of muscle hit my back. Has he always been this heavy? This was easier when he was ten. Staggering under his weight, I pushed myself up into a standing position and started walking.

"Jason, you are going on a diet when we get back."

"I'm not fat. Its muscle." He murmured into my shoulder.

**Jason's POV**

"Dick, they're unloading the drugs at the Gotham docks tonight." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"What time?" he asked.

"I can't remember."

"It's okay. It'll come back to you." He replied encouragingly.

He still thinks I'm ten. He still treats me like I'm ten. I would have said something about it, but I'm exhausted and I feel like dying and he is carrying me, surprisingly. I rested my head against his neck and closed my eyes. I then felt him stop and he lowered me to the ground.

"It's getting too dark; we need to stop for the night. Besides we're both tired." He said.

He leaned up against a fallen tree. He drew me to his side, allowing me to rest my head onto his chest. While wrapping his jacket around me, he held me close with his left arm and began smoothing down my matted and dirty hair with his right hand.

As I closed my eyes, I heard the snapping of a twig close to us. I felt Dick grow tense, as his grip tightened around me.

**Dick's POV**

I could hear someone approaching us. I tightened my arms around my little brother. Two red heads stumbled out from behind the bushes followed by seven men, all armed. Wally and Roy were shoved onto the ground beside us.

A large Hispanic man approached us and took the safety of his weapon. "Who wants to go first?" he stated menacingly.

A sudden breeze rushed by us and the man disappeared from sight. Batarangs and arrows rained down upon our attackers from various locations. The Dark Knight, the Flash, Green Arrow, Red Robin, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis descended upon their victims.

The drug dealers lay on the ground. They were clearly unconscious. Bart and Barry were beside Wally in seconds. Artemis had her arms wrapped around her older brother. Oliver stood beside Roy. Bruce, Tim, and Damian were beside us immediately.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

I was lying on a hospital bed inside the cave; fluids were being pumped into my arm. I was suffering from whatever they had drugged me with, severe dehydration, heat stroke, malnutrition, inflamed lungs from swallowing so much sea water, horrible headache, and blah, blah, blah. Apparently, I was not allowed to get up until Alfred said I was free to go. Damian was in the bed with me, scowling at 'our friends.' He doesn't do well with… people.

I could see Tim, Bart, and Artemis standing around laughing. Roy was talking to Dick about something. The adults stood beside each other probably talking about old people crap. And Wally was talking to Alfred, while stuffing his face with cookies.

"Todd, I demand you make them vacate the premises." Damian ordered.

"Believe me, I've tried."

"This is your fault! If you had just managed to stay on the boat, they wouldn't be here!" he growled and hopped off the bed, heading in Bruce's direction, to complain.

Roy walked away from Dick and took Artemis' hand, dragging her away from Tim and heading for the Zeta Tube. Queen fell in behind him. Wally said goodbye to Dick and he and the other speedsters fell in behind the archers.

Now that they were gone, the attention was returned to me. Alfred removed the needle from my arm and allowed me to get out of the bed. I was pulled into a hug by Tim, Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and Damian.

"Jason, don't ever scare us like that again." Dick ordered.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but I'm never going sailing or boating or whatever the hell it was with you again. Next time I wanna go on a hunting trip."

I could see the horror in Bruce's eyes. I secretly laughed inside my mind.

**Bruce's POV**

No way in hell I'd allow them to go hunting. Jason will be lucky if I allow him to leave the house.


	23. Chapter 23: Find Your Voice

**I've been getting a lot of requests for a Dick and Tim chapter, so here's a chapter about one of Dick's memories about when Tim first arrived. **

**Chapter 23: Find Your Voice**

**Dick's POV**

I remember when Timmy was added to our family. He was so silent and so tiny. He was nine years old, but could have easily passed for six. For the first three weeks, Tim never spoke a single word. At first I thought Jason did something to him, but Jason wouldn't do anything like that. At least I think he wouldn't. However, I was determined to break Tim's silence.

He'd shy and his muscles would tense every time I would hug him or even speak to him. But after about a week, he got used to it. After the first week, I had a tiny, silent shadow. He'd practically stick to my side like glue. Timmy reminded me of a baby monkey that I would play with when I was with the circus. He'd wrap his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist and I would carry him around. That's probably why I got him a stuffed monkey. But he would never say anything. After the first week, Bruce and I were extremely concerned, so we decided to get Timmy a speech therapist.

I did not like Dr. Morgan. There was just something about him I didn't like. Bruce and I took him to the speech therapist for three weeks. He basically told me that Timmy would never talk or be able to function in society, because he wasn't 'developing' properly forever during our final visit. I didn't believe him; I knew my little brother was smarter than everyone thought he was. I decided this was our last appointment.

As we left his office, a man walked over to us. He had a gun in his coat pocket. He told me to hand over my wallet or else we would get hurt. Tim was clearly terrified. He pressed himself against my leg and clutched my jacket. As I handed over my wallet, the man took notice of Tim. Then I found a gun pressed roughly into my torso and he jerked Timmy away from my side. I screamed at him to let go of my little brother.

As soon as I ordered him to let Tim go, I end up taking a bullet to my side. Typical. Somehow, someway, I'm always the one who gets injured, because I try to protect my younger siblings. But, it wasn't that bad though; the bullet had only grazed my side.

Anyway, Tim starts screaming bloody murder. He wouldn't stop yelling my name. Turns out he could talk after all. My shooter starts to drag Tim away, but he doesn't get very far. Tim broke the man's hand and knocked him out. I still have no idea how that happened. I guess he was paying attention when we were practicing in the cave and when I tried to show him basic self-defense.

Naturally, I'm fine. I'm only bleeding out on the sidewalk in broad daylight and no one but Timmy actually cared. All I really needed was a Band-Aid, but Timmy was my top priority at the moment. I'd be fine. I've had worse. I finally managed to get Timmy calmed down and to stop screaming my name every five seconds.

I held him in my lap; trying to get as little as possible blood on him. I sat on the ground holding him, kissing his forehead, rubbing his back, whispering things like: it's okay, I love you, and anything else that came to mind. I'll never forget what his reply was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't hit me. Please don't send me away." Tim begged.

I was truly shocked at his words. "Timmy, you have nothing to apologize for. Everything's okay. And I would never hit you. Never. And I would never send you away… What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong. You only acted like you did, because you were afraid I was hurt. And why didn't you ever talk to us before?"

"I talked to you. Talking is forbidden. I thought that if I was quiet then you would let me stay."

"What are you talking about? We want you to talk to us. We want you in our family."

"My parents said it was forbidden. They would punish me for breaking the rules. They threatened to send me away." He said softly.

My heart clenched at his words. How could anyone do that to their own child? It's wrong. I pulled him against my chest and kissed his forehead gently.

"Timmy, listen to me; you have a voice. And I want you to use it. Your opinion matters to us. You're a part of our family now and talking is allowed. We would never send you away or let anyone take you away from us. You're our little baby and we all love you so much. Okay?"

"Okay… you promise?"

"I promise."

"Does that mean I have to talk to Jason? He scares me." Timmy replied nervously.

I laughed at his comment. "He scares me too, sometimes. But he's okay once you get to know him. He's a real softy deep down. And who knows, you might actually start following him around."

I was so happy that Timmy finally started talking to us that day. But, what was I thinking telling him to give Jason a chance! I should have known Jason would steal him from me!


	24. Chapter 24:Those I am Forced to Live Wit

**Chapter 24: People I am Forced to Live With**

**Damian's POV**

My eighth birthday was approaching, when I discovered that my father allowed others to interfere in his life as if they were his own. I was extremely jealous and I did not understand why Father would allow them to live in his house, eat his food, drive his cars, spend his money, and steal his love. Naturally I tried to eliminate them for Father, but I was wrong. I then realized they belong here, just as I do.

Grayson is my eldest and kindest brother. I did not understand him at first; he was a nuisance. I later came to picture Grayson as an ally. I could use him against Todd and Drake. He was the first one to accept me. However, he treated me as if I was a common child.

He or Father would enter my chambers every night with a children's fairy tale book and read to me. Even though I protested, Grayson would pick me up and hold me tightly; he'd brush his lips against my forehead, and tell me that he loved me and mutter other nonsense phrases. He presented me with the gift of a soft stuffed kitten, which one is supposed to sleep with at night.

He takes me horseback riding with him, which we both love to do. He took me to the shelter and allowed me to bring Titus home. He even talked Father into allowing me to keep Titus and my cats: Fluffy, Pancake, Buttons, Buttermilk, Magic, Oreo, Demon, and Alfred.

Grayson is my favorite brother. He always has time for me. I never have to hide my true emotions from him. He allows me to sleep in his bed with him and does not judge my fears. He taught me that it was okay for me to cry and show affection for others; it doesn't make me weak, it only makes me human. Grayson protects me. I respect him and actually try my hardest to do as he tells me on patrol, because he loves me just as I love him.

**********Break**********

Todd is a stupid fool. What he lacks in brains and manners, he makes up for it with brawn. He is the strongest and largest out of us and he is well aware of the fact. At first we both had a strong disapproval and dislike of each other. He had tried to intimidate me, but it did not work. I do not back down from a challenge.

However, Todd does serve as a source of entertainment. He is by far the easiest to blackmail. And he can be rather fun to wrestle with or play fight while we're in the cave. And he is a skilled brawler and the second best swordsman. He is the only one who doesn't hold back like Grayson or Father does in training. Occasionally, Todd allows me to accompany him for target practicing which is rather entertaining. And he did give me his second favorite hunting knife.

And we occasionally do get along, especially while on patrol. We both act on impulses and instinct rather than to plan it through and think it over. That's why we seldom team up together.

And I do respect him. He would make a fine assassin. And he is extremely protective of Drake and me. Yet, he seems to prefer Drake, while I prefer Grayson.

However, Todd despises my animals. I know that he would try to eat them, if it weren't for the fact that he does not wish to upset me. Regardless, I make sure to keep tabs on him and my pets.

**********Break**********

Drake is my least favorite. He is weak and short. I fight with Drake more than I fight with Todd. There are times when I wish Father had never had taken him in and there are times when I am thankful for Drake.

However, we are close in age and height. We can work well together sometimes. And it is entertaining to team up together and create chaos for Grayson and Todd. And we enjoy watching the same TV show together: Phineas and Ferb. We're the same height, so we are normally forced to practice together in the cave. And there is an even number of us, so we can split up into teams.

Rather I like it or not, Drake is my brother. And I would not wish for anything bad to happen to him. I need him and I suppose I love him. In a way, I love all of those I am forced to live with. I would never betray them, not even for my mother or my grandfather.


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas Tree

**Chapter 25: Christmas Tree**

**Jason's POV**

"Jason! Come on! We're leaving now!" Dick called up the stairs.

Damn. Couldn't I just stay home? Of course not! They want to drive all the way out to a freaking forest to cut down a freaking tree! They make freaking fake trees for a reason! Damn.

I turn off the Christmas episode of Criminal Minds and sulk down the stairs and into the garage. They're all in Bruce's Cadillac Escalade. Alfred's driving. Bruce is in the passenger seat. Dick and me in the second row and Tim and Damian get the very back. This is going to be a long and suckish trip.

**********Break***********

**Dick's POV**

Christmas is the best time of the year! Friends and family come together! There's music and laughter and it's the season of giving. It's the most special time of the year!

And today, we're getting our tree! I'm so excited!

"No Drake! I shall choose the tree!" I heard Damian scream at Tim.

"I wanna pick it!" Tim yelled back at Damian.

"Ha! You will not! The tree is going in my home therefore I shall choose it! And I am of a nobler blood than you are!" Damian yelled.'

"No! I'm picking it! And I lived there first! And we have the same blood type!" Tim yelled.

"That last point is irrelevant, Drake! I shall choose my family's tree!"

"It's my family too, Damian!"

Bruce closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, Alfred reached for a bottle of aspirin, Jason reached for his iPod filled with heavy metal and screaming. I guess I'll handle this.

I turned around in my seat. "Tim, Damian that is enough! If I hear one more word, you'll both sit in the car! While the rest of us get a tree!" I threatened.

They fell silent, but still threw murderous glances at each other. This is going to be a long trip.

**********Break*********

**Damian's POV**

This is it! This is the tree! Finally! After hours of trekking through the snow, I finally find our tree!

"Father, Grayson, Todd, Pennyworth this is the tree. We shall hunt no further. I want this one. Chop it down, so we can be on our way." I demanded.

"No! It's too big! It's like twelve feet tall! Besides, I wanted to pick it." Drake said.

"Father! I want this one!" I yelled.

"Tim, you did pick last year, so it's Damian's decision." Father replied.

"Ha! I won!" I sneered at Drake.

"Can we just cut down a tree already! I'm tired and hungry!" Todd shouted.

"Come on, Jay. This is a family tradition. Where's your Christmas spirit?" Grayson reprimanded him.

"Shut up, Dick!" Todd yelled back at him.

"Enough!" Father growled. "Jason, you and Dick start chopping. And I mean the tree, not each other!" Father ordered.

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

After we finally dragged Damian's stupid tree back to the car, I was right. The tree is too big. After watching Bruce chop a few feet off of the tree, we were finally ready to go home.

"See Drake, the tree is perfect." Damian said arrogantly, while climbing into the back.

"It was too big!"

"My tree is incapable of imperfection!" he shouted.

Bruce closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, Alfred reached for a bottle of aspirin, Jason reached for his iPod filled with heavy metal and screaming; while Dick turned around slowly. Oh crap, we're in trouble.

"Tim, Damian that is enough! If I hear one more word, you'll both be banned from decorating the tree! And neither of you will get cookies and hot chocolate when we get back!" Dick threatened.

Damian and I were silent the rest of the way home. Only glaring at each other occasionally. This is going to be a long trip home.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

We gathered around our decorated tree. The masterpiece was only missing one thing. The tree topper; a priceless star that has been in my family for generations. I picked Damian up and he very carefully placed the treasured family heirloom atop the tree. We all took a step back and admired the beautiful sight before us. Even Jason and Damian had trouble suppressing smiles.

"Um, Bruce, I think we should tie the tree down. Due to its size, anything could cause it to become unbalanced." Tim suggested.

Suddenly, I hear Titus barking loudly. Out of nowhere, that damn turkey flies straight into the tree! Titus skids around the corner skidding right into my tree! The tree leans dramatically to the left and starts to fall. I snatched Tim and Damian out of the way, before the tree hit the ground. Glass, crystal, the priceless heirloom, feathers, pine needles, and the boys' old handmade ornaments lay shattered over the floor. No one moved for a while.

Jason just stared at the tree. Alfred ran to get a broom. Dick put his arm around a sobbing Tim. And Damian looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry Father, truly. I have ruined our Christmas." He choked out.

Looking at his distressed face, I bent down and picked him up. "No, Damian. It's not your fault, son. A tree has nothing to do with the real meaning of Christmas."

"Bruce is right, Dami. The real meaning of Christmas has nothing to do with a tree or gifts or Black Friday deals or Santa. Christmas is about coming together with friends and family. And Christmas is also about celebrating the birth of Jesus." Dick replied, coming forward with Tim.

"Actually Santa was commercialized by Coca Cola and Jesus was born during-" Tim started before Jason's hand covered his mouth.

"Tim, you're ruining the moment. Just shut up and smile." Jason whispered loudly in his ear.

"Are you mad at me Father?" Damian asked quietly.

"No, Damian. I'm not mad at you. However, I'm not too happy with your animals." I replied.

"Does this mean we have to get rid of Titus and Franklin?" he choked out, while tears started to form again.

Franklin? Who in the hell is Franklin? Wait, is that the damn turkey? Why would he name a turkey Franklin?

"No Damian but your turkey has to stay outside." In the smokehouse, I thought quietly.

"Yes, Father."

*********Break**********

After we had cleaned up the mess, taken the Christmas tree out of my company and placed it in the manor, hung the undamaged ornaments on it, we decided to call it a night. Dick and Tim finished helping Alfred repair some of the broken ornaments, while Jason, Damian, and I sat by the fireplace. They retreated to their rooms; I caught Jason and held him back.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't care how you do it, but I want that damn turkey gone tomorrow."


	26. Chapter 26: Don't Send Me Back

**I've been getting a lot of requests for a Dick and Damian fluffy chapter, so here's a chapter about one of Damian's memories about when he first arrived. And I just wanted to say thanks for all the great comments, messages, and reviews I've been getting **

**Chapter 26: Don't Send Me Back**

**Damian's POV**

My eighth birthday was approaching fast, when my mother abandoned me to live with my father. We were being followed by assassins, so she dropped me off on my father's doorstep in the middle of the worst storm I had ever seen, because I was slowing her down.

I was afraid; I didn't want her to leave me all alone with people I didn't know. But, I really didn't know her either. I hardly ever saw her and she never wanted anything to do with me.

She ordered me to get out of the car and to ring the doorbell, before following me. I obeyed her command and stepped out into the hurricane. By the time I had reached the door I was soaking wet and shivering from the cold. She came and stood next to me.

The door was opened by a well-dressed older man, who left the door open and retrieved a tall, muscled, younger man. My father. He looked extremely intimidating when his eyes shifted from my mother to me. His piercing blue eyes penetrated my dark brown eyes. I have my mother's eyes and skin tone, yet I look like my father. My parents started arguing loudly, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

I could see a younger boy who appeared to be the same age as me peering at me with light baby blue eyes from around the corner. The boy then fled and returned minutes later with an older boy. The older boy was tall and muscular, who curled up his lips in disgust as his deep blue sapphire eyes held distrust, while he crossed his arms. The smaller one held tightly to the elder's T-shirt as they watched us.

Another boy appeared beside my father. He had light blue eyes shining with compassion and a slightly darker skin tone, then the others. He ignored my mother and looked straight at me. His eyes were full of understanding and kindness. I felt intimidated by his gaze. It was as if he could see past the false look of bravery I wore, despite my body shivering from the cold, and that he could actually see how scared I was.

My mother turned to leave and I grabbed her belt and tried to follow her into the storm. Instead I received a sharp slap and was ordered to stay where I was. I saw rage enter the eyes of the one standing the closest to my father. He moved to step forward but was held back by my father, who also appeared to be angry. My mother turned and left me standing there without a second glance.

I entered their home, wishing I were anywhere but there. The older man who had answered the door, returned with some towels. The boy with kind eyes selected a towel from the older man and bent down in front of me. My father walked over to the two standing near the staircase. I shrank back against the wall as he came near me with the towel. He stopped for a second, hesitating, before proceeding to wrap the material around my shivering, damp frame. I could see the two standing near the stairs give the older boy looks of disgust as he touched me with the fabric.

My father brought them over to me and introduced them as if they were his real sons. But, they weren't. They were competition that needed to be eliminated. I decided to start with the weakest one first.

**********Break**********

Drake was down in the cave on my father's computer reviewing case files. I approached him from behind silently and performed a nerve strike, rendering him unconscious. I then tied his limbs together and slid a cloth in-between his teeth. Unfortunately, Todd had chosen to enter the cave at that moment while I was unsheathing a dagger.

The then sixteen year old screamed at me. Fool. How dare he interrupt me! He had made the mistake of interfering. Now I would have to kill them both, instead of picking them off one at a time. I had been watching them practice, yesterday. I quickly learned their fighting styles. I rolled out of the way as he charged me and I leapt onto his back and struck a nerve. He fell to the ground unconscious. After constricting his movements and gagging him, I stood over them telling them how unworthy they were and how pitiful their death would be and how my father would reward me for it.

Then Grayson entered the cave. He was horrified to find me about to kill Drake and Todd. Snatching the knife from my grasp, he performed the most unforgivable punishment. He spanked me! He spanked me in front of my captives and made me untie them! And then he made me apologize! And worst of all, he informed Father of my failed actions!

To my dismay, Father was angry with me. I didn't understand, I thought he would have been pleased with my attempt at taking their pathetic lives, yet he was infuriated. He threatened to send me back to my mother. I was in shock. If he sent me back, then that would mean I would have failed and I would have been sentenced to death for making a mistake. I promised Father it would never happen again to Drake and Todd.

I never promised I wouldn't kill Grayson. I would have my revenge.

**********Break**********

I waited for the opportunity for us to be alone. Silently, I crept into Grayson's chambers where he had been sleeping. I could tell he was exhausted and a very heavy sleeper. Without disturbing his slumber, I securely tied his wrists and legs down and moved to switch the lights on.

His eyes opened and he looked over to where I stood with my knife. I'll never forget our conversation.

"Damian, what are you doing?" he calmly asked.

"Enough talking! Prepare your soul to enter the next world, for I am about to end your wretched life!" I ordered.

"Why do you want to kill me?" he calmly asked.

"I… To please my father." I replied, uneasily. He was making me quite uncomfortable.

"Don't lie to me, Damian. We both know this isn't what our father wants. You want this, because you're jealous. You see me as a threat." He calmly stated.

"You know nothing! And he is my father! Not your father, my father!" I screamed.

"Don't lie to me, baby brother."

"I am not your brother!" I screamed.

"Of course you are, Damian. And that's why I'm going to give you another chance. You don't know any better. You're only doing this because it's what you were taught to do. But, deep down, you know this is wrong. We both know you hate doing things like this. You're afraid. But, you don't have to be. We can help you, Damian. You know we can. Put down the knife, Damian. You don't want to hurt me."

"I can't." I whispered, tears falling from eyes. I was confused. I was taught that crying was a weakness, yet I was showing weakness in front of someone I could have easily killed.

"Damian, crying isn't a weakness. It only means you've been strong for far too long. You need to know that I forgive you for doing this. Because you're my baby brother and I love you."

I was bawling by now and I didn't understand why. Dropping the knife, I sank to the floor and pulled my knees into my chest, practically choking on tears. I didn't know what was happening. You weren't supposed to tell people you love them. It was forbidden. It was wrong.

The next moment, I was lifted into Grayson's arms. Apparently, he has had a lot of practice with getting out of ropes. He settled back into his bed with me still in his arms. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead and whispered soothing words of nonsense in my ear. He cuddled me until I fell asleep, then he laid me beside him and allowed me to stay the night.

That was also forbidden. I can remember having nightmares and crying for my mother, only to be punished and told I was weak and abandoned in my dark, drafty chambers.

When I awoke, I found myself encased in his gentle arms, under his blankets. I squirmed out of his grasp and climbed out of his bed. I retrieved my dagger from the floor and I fled from the house and into the forest. Burying the knife deeply under the forest floor, I vowed never to hurt my new family again. I would have to find another way to make my father proud of me. Little did I know, I had already made him proud.

Upon reentering the house, for some strange reason, I returned to Grayson's chambers. He was still 'asleep,' but he was trying not to smile. It was as if he had known what I had done. Silently slipping into his bed, I soon found myself encased in his gentle and protective hold.

"I'm proud of you, Dami. And I know that Bruce is too." He whispered in my ear.

"I have no idea about what you are talking about, Grayson! And my name is Damian! Now, I suggest you shut up before I really do decide to kill you!" I whispered savagely, while suppressing a smile and ignoring the happiness entering my heart.


	27. Chapter 27: A Sick Babybird

**Chapter 27: A Sick Babybird**

**Bruce's POV**

Tim was nestled in the crook of my arm; a heavy blanket enfolded his small frame. One hand was wrapped around that monkey while the other clutched my shirt, refusing to let go. His entire body was curled up. His face was feverish and pale as he struggled to breathe through his mouth. Neither of us had gotten much sleep last night. He had managed to catch the flu for the third time this year.

I hated it. Out of the entire household, Tim had the weakest immune system. None of the doctors I've taken him to have never been able to figure out the reason why he gets sick so easily. It scared me, knowing he could fall ill at any moment and that I can do nothing for him.

"Master Bruce, you need to get up and get ready. You have an important meeting with the board and then you have a Justice League meeting tonight. Would you like me to take him?" Alfred asked while entering the room and gestured to Tim.

I brought my hand up and gently brushed his bangs aside. As if disturbed by my hand, his baby blue eyes flew and he scrambled to get to the trashcan currently beside us. I grimaced while holding him as he disposed of what little food he had managed to keep down during the past two days.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, turning to face me. I then noticed the vomit sliding down his pajamas and onto my sheets.

"It's all right, son. Let's go get you cleaned up." I gently replied. "Alfred-"

Alfred wasn't in my bedroom. As if he knew what I was going to ask, he entered my room carrying fresh pajamas and sheets.

After giving him a look of gratitude, I took the pajamas from him and carried Tim into the bathroom.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

After finishing my breakfast, I climbed the stairs and entered Bruce's bedroom. I didn't have class today, so I planned on spending the day with Timmy since Bruce couldn't be here.

Tim was buried under a pile of heavy blankets while sleeping in the middle of Bruce's bed. Bruce was standing in front of his mirror in his spacious walkthrough closet, tying his tie.

"Make sure he drinks plenty of liquids and check his temperature, you know it gets high easily. If something goes wrong, Alfred will be here, and you know Leslie's number and I'll be here as soon as possible. And-"

"Bruce, relax. I know what to do. Timmy will be fine, okay?"

"Daddy?" Tim called out faintly from underneath his nest of blankets.

"What is it, son?" Bruce asked while moving to Tim's side.

Tim coughed weakly before asking, "Are… are you leaving me?"

"I'm sorry son, but I have a couple of extremely important meetings I have to attend to today. But, I'll be back soon and Dick will take care of you while I'm gone. Okay?" Bruce replied guiltily.

Tim nodded slightly before closing his eyes and whispering, "Bye Daddy."

Bruce ruffled his hair and told me goodbye before reminding me to call him if anything changed for better or worse.

I moved to sit beside him. Poor Timmy. Why does he have to get so sick all of the time? He looked so small and weak nestled under all of those blankets. His big baby blue eyes opened slowly as he looked up at me.

"Hey Timmy. Do you need anything?" I asked softly.

"I don't feel so good." He whispered.

"I know, Timmy. I could get Alfred to make you some tea or get you some juice or something." I said sympathetically.

He shook his head. "Tired." He replied softly before closing his eyes.

I took the opportunity and walked downstairs to get a cup of hot tea for him. Upon returning, I found him on the floor retching into the trash can. Leaving the tea on the nightstand, I dropped down beside him and held him until he finished.

I picked him up and carried him into the master bathroom. Sitting him on the counter and keeping one arm around him so he wouldn't fall, I reached for Bruce's thermometer and a cloth while he slumped against me. His temperature read 101.3 degrees. Better, it was 102.7 degrees yesterday.

After tucking him in, I leaned against the headboard and laid the damp cloth across his forehead.

"I'm sorry you have to take care of me." he wheezed.

I hated it when he says stuff like this. It's not his fault, it's his parents. They made it Tim's fault that he would get sick and he would believe them. He feels guilty that we have to take care of him. "No Timmy, it's not your fault that you're sick. Besides, I love taking care of you." I replied while bending down to cuddle him. "Why don't we watch a movie together? I'll let you pick it." I said softly.

"But, what if I fall asleep?" he asked.

"I'll pause it and we can finish it when you wake up. Sound good?"

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

Upon entering my house, the first thing I see is Grayson cuddling Drake! How ridiculous! Grayson acts as if Drake is some helpless child, unable to fend for himself. What is wrong with him?

I am suddenly shoved out of my father's doorway by Todd. How dare he put Drake's needs before mine! Alfred follows him carrying a tray of hot soup, orange juice, and a bottle of cough syrup. What is wrong with these people! He gets sick all the time! Why must everyone overreact!

As I step forward, I notice the Batsignal, appearing in the window. But it's only six. It's too early.

"Grayson, Todd look!" I shout as I point to the window.

I watch as Grayson hands Drake over to Todd and leaves to find out what's going on. I turn my attention to Todd. Drake is in his lap, being supported by Todd's chest. I snarl and cross my arms as I notice how gentle Todd can be when he caresses the helpless one's hair and smiles at the pathetic one.

"Jason, Joker and Harlequin have escaped from Arkham." Grayson says upon reentering the room.

I watch as Todd returns Drake beneath the covers and moves beside Grayson. They start whispering to each other. Then they move to stand besides Drake.

"Timmy, we have to locate the Joker and Harlequin. We'll be back after a while. But, Damian's going to stay with you until we get back. Okay?" Grayson replies.

"What!" I shout.

"Damian, you will stay with Tim until we get back." Grayson orders.

"What if he passes his life-threatening illness onto me!" I shout.

"He's been on the antibiotic for two days. He's no longer contagious. You'll be fine." Grayson replies before heading out the door with Todd at his heels.

Sighing, I moved over to Drake.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." He said weakly.

"I shall do whatever I desire to." I replied while sliding into the bed beside him and reaching for the remote control for the TV.

"Thanks for staying with me." he said softly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

We sat there watching Phineas and Ferb, until he fell asleep. His head rested on my shoulder. I had the strongest urge to knock it off, but I allowed it to remain. He is somewhat tolerable when he is ill. I slowly shifted my weight so we were both lying in comfortable positions. And I readjusted the cloth lying on his head. I allowed him to snuggle against me, as we both fell asleep.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Since I got done with my shower first, I told Dick I'd stay with Tim for a while. He and Damian were snuggled against each other. After snapping a perfect blackmail picture with my cellphone, I woke Damian up.

"What!" he whispered savagely, while prying himself loose from Tim's grasp.

"Dick wanted me to tell you to do your homework."

He stomped out of the bedroom while muttering curses in Arabic under his breath.

"Hey Babybird. You awake?" I whispered softly while sitting beside him.

"Where's Daddy?" he panted.

"Dad's not back yet. He'll be back soon." I replied gently.

"Will you stay with me, Jay?" he pleaded with his big, baby blue eyes.

I slid into the bed and pulled his tiny body towards me, wrapping my arms around him. He closed his eyes and leaned against me. I smiled at his reaction. Tim has always been so cute and sweet and tiny. I brought my hand up and gently brushed his bangs aside.

Suddenly, his baby blue eyes flew open and he scrambled to get to the trashcan currently beside us. I quickly sat up and held him while he puked his guts out. Gross. I soon felt something wet sliding down the left leg of my jeans. Great, Tim threw up on my favorite jeans. He soon stopped and turned to face me. I had vomit dripping down my jeans and he had it running down his pajamas. I was about to yell for Dick, who was better at this caring for people shit, until I saw his teary eyed expression.

"I'm sorry." He whispered weakly as he saw the vomit running down my jeans.

"It's okay, Babybird. You couldn't help it." I softy replied while scooping him up and carrying him into Bruce's bathroom, while ignoring the fact that I now had vomit on my T-shirt.

I sat him on the counter and went to turn the water on. Turning around I saw that Tim had passed out and was about to fall face first off of the counter and onto the floor. Instead of him hitting the floor, he fell against Bruce's chest.

"Jason, why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll clean him up." Bruce suggested, obviously pissed at me because I almost let Tim split his head open on the floor. How was I supposed to know he'd fall asleep and gravity would start working?

"Okay." I replied and walked out of the room, while he unbuttoned Tim's pajama top.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

I settled down into bed with Tim. Hoping he would actually to be able to sleep through the entire night.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

"Yes Tim? Do you need something?"

"Are… are you going anywhere tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why did you ask?"

"I love my brothers, but I want you to take care of me when I'm sick. Jason doesn't understand how gravity works, Dick won't stop asking me if I need anything while I'm trying to watch a movie, and Damian's nice to me, which is scary."

"I'm not going anywhere. Now, go to sleep." I replied gently. I'll have to cancel a meeting tomorrow, but it'll be okay. After all I own the company; they can't fire me, besides I have more important people to spend time with.


	28. Chapter 28: Shop Till You Drop

**Chapter 28: Shop Till You Drop**

**Bruce's POV**

I watched as Tim quietly read _The Odyssey_ while leaning against a sleeping Jason. Damian was on the floor on his cellphone, while petting Titus. Alfred and Dick soon entered the room carrying presents while heading for the tree.

"The gifts I ordered finally came in." Dick said cheerily.

"Mine came in three weeks ago." Tim replied while looking up from his vast novel.

Gifts! I hadn't gotten anyone anything yet! And tonight we had the stupid Superhero Christmas party! Looks like it'll be last minute gift shopping.

**********Break**********

As Jason, Tim, Damian, and I walked towards the entrance of the mall, I turned to Jason and handed him a credit card. "Remember Jason, keep your eye on Tim at all times, do not buy liquor or cigarettes with my money, keep your phone on at all times, keep your receipts, get all your presents today, and don't do anything stupid."

He rolled his eyes before reaching for the card. "Yeah, okay."

"Jason." I warned.

"Relax." He replied, before dragging Tim away from us.

"Come on, son. Who do you want to shop for first?" I asked while taking Damian's hand. I didn't want him to get separated from me in the crowded mall. He was small and the world is filled with sick people.

"I've already completed my shopping for this holiday, Father." He replied.

"Alright, you can help me pick out presents. What do you think your brothers would like?"

"I do not know, Father. I am not Grayson."

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

I hate being short! I can't see anything over anyone! Everyone's too tall! Ugh! I should have just stayed at home!

As I was trailing behind Jason, someone bumped into me and I was caught off-balance and stumbled to the floor. When I stood back up, Jason was gone. We were separated by a sea of last minute shoppers.

**********Break*********

**Damian's POV**

I scowled as Father deliberately took his time choosing Drake's gift. A volcano kit or a vast novel about the solar system. Both were on his pitiful list.

"Damian, what did you get for Tim?" Father asked.

"Nothing." I replied coldly.

Father turned and glowered at me. "Why didn't you get him anything?"

"I saw no reason to. It's not like he would buy anything for me either."

"Damian, Tim ordered your present weeks ago. He spent a lot of time and effort into getting something for you. You had better pick something for him. Do you understand?"

"Very well, the volcano." I grumbled as another shopper reached for the last kit.

**********Break*********

**Jason's POV**

"Jason!"

I stopped abruptly as I heard my name being screamed by Tim. He wasn't behind me anymore. Oh shit! I lost Tim!

"Tim!" I screamed, while fearfully turning around and heading back into the angry last minute shopping mob.

"Jason!" he screamed.

Hurriedly shoving people out of my way, my eyes landed on his tiny form trying to avoid being stepped on and pushed out of the way. It wasn't really working out for him. Scooping him up, I carried him out of the crowd and over to a not so crowded store window.

"You left me!" he accused as I set him down.

"Did not! You got lost. Keep up with me, shorty."

"Don't call me that!" he growled.

I sighed. Tim is sensitive when it comes to his height.

"Sorry, Babybird. You okay?" I asked while bending down to his level.

"I'm okay… what store are we going to first?"

"Wherever you wanna go. I bought presents yesterday, but I needed to pick up a knife I had repaired. That's why I'm here."

"Can we go to the bookstore after we get your knife?" he pleaded with his big baby blue eyes.

**********Break***********

**Damian's POV**

I watched as Father and a woman started arguing loudly over the volcano. Both wanted the kit for their own son. Despite Father being intimidating as he is, the woman refused to back down. They both began snatching the prize out of each other's hands.

Soon the manager of the store came to see what all of the commotion was about. That's when Father snatched the volcano out of her hands and pushed his way through the crowded store and to the register. That's when the mall security officer arrived.

**********Break***********

**Tim's POV**

I watched as Jason started arguing with the knife repairman. Apparently, he had accidently sold Jay's knife to a customer. Jason didn't take the news too well.

"Jason, stop!" I yelled as he grabbed the salesman's collar and roughly pulled him across the counter and shoved him up against the wall.

"That was my seventeenth favorite knife!" Jason screamed at him, while slamming him into the wall. That's when the mall security officer arrived.

**********Break***********

**Damian's POV**

"You two really need to work on your anger issues." Drake reprimanded Father and Todd through the bars of the cell they were sitting in.

"I do not have anger issues! And why does a freaking mall need a freaking cell!" Todd shouted loudly.

"Enough, Jason! You're in enough trouble already." Father growled.

"What! Why am I in trouble! You're in here with me!" Todd growled.

"Well, well. This is a sad day. My own father and brother need bail money." Grayson replied, while coming into view and shaking his head.

"Richard, get us out of here now!" Father ordered.

**********Break*********

**Dick's POV**

I cannot believe that Bruce and Jason got arrested and banned from a mall. They should really start doing their shopping online and sign up for an anger management class. At least, the party was tonight.


	29. Chapter 29: Reason for the Season

**I am a Christian and this chapter somewhat deals with the true meaning of Christmas. Depending upon your religious views, you may or may not want to skip this chapter. I'm not trying to offend anyone and I promise not to throw a Bible at anyone, but I was brought up with God being a huge part of my life and I intend to keep it that way. Merry Christmas! **

**Chapter 29: Reason for the Season**

**Tim's POV**

It was Alfred, me, Damian, Dick, Jason, and Bruce on the pew. Alfred sat quietly and listened intently to the sermon. Bruce and Jason had fallen asleep against each other on their second and last trip to church for the year. Dick reached over and shook them until they woke up and then scolded them for being disrespectful. Damian actually looked somewhat interested.

It's the Sunday before Christmas. It's always the same sermon; the one about Jesus being born in Bethlehem.

After we closed in prayer, Bruce and Jason hurried for the door, ready to get lunch. They weren't really into going to church. But, they were intercepted by Alfred, who dragged them over to the preacher. Helena quickly walked up to Dick to 'talk.' Colin quickly ran over to Damian and me to say hi.

"Hi Tim!" Stephanie called from behind me brightly.

"Um… hi." I squeaked. She smells like strawberries.

"Did you enjoy the sermon?" she asked.

I nodded. I wish I could talk to her, but my mouth doesn't seem to want to work.

"Anyway, did you hear that I'm going to be Mary in the play tonight? But, I don't know what we're going to do. Jeff Lambert was supposed to be Joseph, but he's sick. Do you think you could be Joseph?" she asked while smiling at me.

I nodded. She looks really nice today.

"Great! I'll go tell Mrs. Ida that you can do it! I'm so glad you're here today!" she exclaimed before running off.

"Tt. Drake, you do realize that you just agreed to be in tonight's production of the Christmas Story don't you?" Damian smirked.

"What!"

**********Break**********

I peeked around the curtain of the stage. I could see Bruce, Dick, Jason, Barbara, Commissioner Gordon, and Leslie sitting in the audience. I didn't want to go out there. I was going to make a fool of myself in front of everyone.

"Hold still, Master Damian." Alfred chided him for scowling and crossing his arms. Alfred was adding the finishing touches to his costume.

"Pennyworth, I don't see why I have to be a shepherd!" Damian growled.

"Well, you're going out there whether you like it or not." Alfred replied while herding Damian in line with the other shepherds and sheep.

"Alfred, I don't feel so good." I replied as he moved towards me.

He gave me a soft smile. "I'm afraid it's only the nerves. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"But, what if I make a fool out of myself? And I disappoint everyone? And Stephanie laughs at me?"

"No one is going to laugh at you. And this isn't about Miss Stephanie. This is about celebrating the birth of our lord and our savior. And you have one of the most important parts. You are playing the father and the protector of Jesus. You'll do just fine. Remember, what the reason for this season is really about."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Now get ready, you're on next."

**********Break***********

As Stephanie sat by the manger cradling the baby doll, I laid my hand on her shoulder. Soon Damian and the others came on stage and presented the Messiah with gifts and they all kneeled. Colin and the other wisemen came on stage bringing their gifts. I smiled as I looked down at the fake Jesus. I remembered the real reason why I was up here; to honor our Lord and Savior.

I had delivered every line perfectly. The narrator read the last line and we all stood up and bowed before the audience. I smiled as I saw my friends and family clapping for me. However, I turned red when Stephanie kissed my cheek.

**********Break***********

Damian and I changed out of our costumes and went to meet everyone. I waved goodbye to Stephanie and Damian waved goodbye to Colin. Bruce told us he was proud of us. Leslie, Barbara, and Commissioner Gordon told us what a good job we did. Dick hugged us and told us that he couldn't wait to show us the video he took of us when we got home. And Jason told us good job. Alfred patted us on our shoulders and smiled.

**********Break***********

I hopped onto the kitchen stool and leaned over the bar where Alfred was icing fresh gingerbread men. He offered me one of the cookies and a glass of milk. I graciously accepted the offer.

"Alfred, thanks for your advice tonight. I couldn't have done it without your help."

He smiled down at me. "You're welcome, Master Timothy. However, you didn't require my help. You had it in you all along."

"Yeah, but you helped me remember the real reason for the season. We're about to read the story and watch our video. You're going to watch it with us, right?" I pleaded.

"Of course. After all, this is the real reason for the season."


	30. Chapter 30: Christmas Party

**Chapter 30: Christmas Party**

**Jason's POV**

Damn. This sucks. The Justice League/ Teen Titans/ Superhero/ No one gives a damn party is tonight. And I am being forced to attend. Because, 'We're a family and families do stupid stuff together,' despite the fact that everyone over there hates me. Apparently, they think I'm an uncontrollable serial killer who deserves to get the chair. They would've taken me a couple of years ago if it weren't for Bruce. And yet, I'm being dragged to this thing.

Bruce was driving. Tim was in the front navigating. Dick and I were in the back with Damian in-between us. The League decided to try something new; being normal! Oliver Queen would be hosting the party at his mansion. And everyone would be showing up dressed as regular people! Wow, I hope a villain doesn't figure out why were all there together. This is a stupid idea.

"Jay, when we get there, stay close to us. Okay?" Dick leaned over and whispered to me.

"I can take care of myself." I growled at him.

"Do not worry, Grayson. I shall protect Todd." Damian replied seriously.

"That's very sweet of you, Dami." Dick replied while smiling and ruffling Damian's hair, until his hand was smacked away.

"Grayson, do not treat me as if I am an infant." Damian retorted.

We pulled into the driveway of their mansion. I pulled at my tie as we walked to the door. I hated wearing these things. I felt as if someone was going to strangle me. Bruce caught my arm and held me back for a second.

"Jason, don't go anywhere alone. Stay in my sight at all times. Be on your best behavior. Remember, you're supposed to be reforming." Bruce stressed.

"Relax. I won't do anything stupid." I replied, while pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Jason, I mean it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. I'll be careful." I replied while we walked up to the door.

Oliver and Dinah answered the door. He was wearing a suit and Dinah was wearing a very revealing deep blue dress. Damn, she still looks hot. I've always liked them. They never really held anything against me. I guess it was cause of Roy.

Swinging Damian up onto my back, we headed straight for the food. Mountains of glorious food stood before us. Oh my God, look at that bread!

"Todd, look! A chocolate fountain!" Damian squealed.

**Bruce's POV**

I smiled as I saw Dick talking to his old team members. I grimaced when I saw Tim talking to Connor. The alien could easily hurt my baby. I'd have to keep my eye on them. I scanned the room looking for Jason and Damian.

I shook my head as I saw Jason dunk an entire loaf of bread into the chocolate fountain and Damian practically submerge his entire face into the waterfall of chocolate. I should have stopped at one.

I soon felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. Clark.

"Hey Bruce. I see you brought Jason." He replied somewhat coldly.

"Well, I was told to bring my family. And he is my son." I replied while turning to face him.

"Bruce, it's not that I don't trust your judgment, it's just that he is a wanted criminal. How can you be sure that he won't betray you?"

"Clark, I trust Jason with my life. That should be good enough for you." I darkly replied.

"Well, what about Tim and Damian. He could easily hurt them."

I narrowed my eyes. "He would never do something like that, Clark. How dare you even suggest something like that." I growled as the others surrounded us.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

I laughed when I saw the amount of chocolate smeared across Damian's face.

"You know you're supposed to eat it, not wear it." I said while ruffling his hair.

He smacked my hand away and scowled. I only laughed a little harder. "Aw Mini Bat, don't be like that. You know, you're a cute little chocolate monster." I said while grabbing him and wiping the chocolate off of his face.

"I am not cute! I am a deadly warrior! Now unhand me, before I decapitate you!" he growled.

"Fine. Go wash your face in the bathroom." I ordered, while standing up.

"I figured I'd find you by the alcohol, but food was my second choice." Roy stated while coming towards me.

We grasped hands. And he pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Care to join me?" he asked while heading upstairs to his old bedroom. We walked through his room and out onto his balcony.

"So, you having fun enjoying Mommy's and Daddy's little get-together?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. What about you? Having fun with Daddy and brothers?" he stated before adding, "So, I heard the bats were trying to reform you."

"Yeah. Aren't the archers trying to reform you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess we're both screw ups and our dads still see us as their baby boys. Considering, they both begged the Justice League to give us another chance." He replied while slumping against the balcony and flicking his cigarette out onto the ground somewhere.

"Yeah, well its better this way, I guess. So, are-"

"Roy, are you smoking again?" Artemis called out while tramping into the room with Damian at her heels.

The thirteen year old glared at me as I quickly flicked my cigarette off of the window. She tossed her blonde hair and crossed her arms over her party dress, before reaching out and seizing her brother's wrist.

"The adults are going to make a toast and we're about to play games. And you're on my team. Besides, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." She demanded while dragging him down the stairs.

"Todd, how dare you leave me alone with a mansion full of people you know I despise!" Damian growled before grabbing my hand and tugging me down the stairs.

Roy and I swapped glances as our younger siblings dragged us down the stairs. As we reached the first floor, Green Lantern stepped in our path.

"What are you two doing here?" he growled, while ignoring Artemis and Damian and looking only at me and Roy.

"He came home for Christmas!" Artemis growled while inching closer to Roy, before pointing at me and Damian. "And they were invited."

"Well, they are wanted criminals." Hal Jordan replied coldly.

"And your point is?" Damian growled while stepping in front of me.

I noticed Bruce, Tim, Dick, Dinah, and Oliver moved to stand in front of us.

"Is there a problem?" Oliver questioned Jordan, while Bruce glared at him. Jordan shook his head and moved away from us.

"Are you alright?" Dinah asked while turning to Roy, who nodded.

"Todd is unharmed as well." Damian stated before anyone could ask.

"Well, come on. We're swapping presents." Oliver stated

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

I watched as Damian and Jason whispered to each other as they stood in the corner trying to remain inconspicuous. They had refused to participate. Bruce was swapping presents with the adults, while trying to pretend he loved being forced to socialize. Timmy was chattering with his new teammates as they swapped presents. And I was swapping presents with a few of my old teen titan members.

Then we moved onto the games. I partnered with Timmy and made Jay take Dami, both participating against their wills. But, soon they relaxed and everyone was soon laughing and having fun.

**Bruce's POV**

I smiled along with the other adults as the former Titans tried to help the current Titans play pin the tail on the reindeer. Damian was losing; any minute he'd run over to me to complain about it.

"Bruce, you know the rules of mistletoe." Diana said while coming up beside me.

I turned and pressed my lips against hers. She was wearing a sexy, low-cut, scarlet dress.

"Diana, it's good to see you again." I replied.

"It's good to see you too... Have you ever thought about us?" she asked, a look of curiosity crossed her face.

"I have." I replied. More than you will ever know.

"Father?" Damian said, while stifling a yawn and pulling on the hem my coat.

I bent down and picked him up, before turning back to Diana. "I think we'd better go. It's getting late. Goodbye Diana."

**********Break**********

I looked in the rearview mirror to find Damian and Tim passed out against Dick who was also sleeping. Jason was staring out the window beside me.

"Jason, did you have fun tonight?" I asked.

He merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What happened with Hal Jordan tonight?" I asked.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" He replied coldly.

I sighed deeply. "Talk to me, Bluejay."

"It's nothing. I'm fine, Dad." He grumbled.

He'll tell me when he's ready. "Are you ready for Christmas?"

He groaned in response. I'll take that as a yes.

**Just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting. And I'll soon be posting more stories about Damian's turkey, two more Christmas chapters, a sick chapter for Damian, Jason getting his wisdom teeth out, a few fluffy chapters, and a few chapters where Bruce reflects on his boys. Merry Christmas!**


	31. Chapter 31: Christmas

**Chapter 31: Christmas**

**Dick's POV**

I couldn't wait until the morning! Christmas Eve had been great! Family, friends, laughing, Christmas Eve dinner without a turkey, dragging the Joker back to Arkham, reading _The Night Before Christmas_, and-

"Grayson?" Damian called out quietly from my doorway.

"What's wrong, Dami? Can't sleep? Too excited for tomorrow?" I asked while turning towards him, as he slid in my bed beside me.

He bit his lip in hesitation before sighing deeply. "I wish that my mother could be here as well… do you think she misses me as well?"

"Sometimes I wish my parents could be here too. I know it's hard; I know how you feel. I wish that your mother could be here with us. She may not be the greatest mother, but you are still her son and I'm sure she misses you too. But, one thing I do know that we're going to have a great day tomorrow, because we have each other. And everything will turn out okay." I gently replied, while drawing him close.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I've been there too. And everything will turn out okay. I promise."

**********Break**********

"Jay! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I shouted as Timmy, Damian and I threw open his door.

"Go. Away." He mumbled into his pillow.

Knowing he wouldn't get up, I shoved my secret weapon towards his bed. Timmy. Jason would never say no to him.

"But, its Christmas and we can't start without you. Please Jay." Tim replied in most pathetic voice, while giving Jason his wounded puppy look and tugging on his arm.

Jason sighed before climbing out of bed and dragging himself behind us as we ran to Bruce's room.

Throwing open the door; we launched ourselves onto Bruce's bed, except for Jay, who is now leaning against the wall half asleep.

"Bruce! Wake up! It's Christmas!" we cried.

He mumbled into his pillow, before pushing us off of him and onto the carpet.

"It's four in the morning." He grumbled.

"Come on, Dad. It'll be worth it when you see what I got you." I replied cheerily, while giving him my best smile. "We can't have Christmas without our daddy."

Timmy and Dami dragged Bruce down the stairs, while I dragged Jason. Alfred was the bottom of the stairs with cups of hot chocolate and two cups of coffee for Bruce and himself. He is always right on schedule. We all gazed at the enormous mountain of gifts lying under the tree, in awe, before trampling.

**Bruce's POV**

After taking the coffee from Alfred, I watched as they trampled each other trying to get to the tree. Alfred and I took a seat on the sofa and tried to avoid the wrapping paper, ribbon, and boxes being thrown around the room.

After the chaos finally ended, it was time for Alfred and I to receive our presents from the boys. I opened Tim's gift first. It was a vile containing… purple fluid?

"It's a new formula I created for protection against Poison Ivy's pheromones." Tim replied proudly.

"Tim, this is incredible. I'm so proud of you." I replied as he beamed.

I opened Jason's next. It was a pair of hunting knife with 'Daddy Bats' and the symbol of a bat engraved onto the hilt of one knife, while the other had 'Daddy' engraved onto the hilt of the other.

"It's so you can carry one while you're on patrol and one when you're not." He replied quietly.

"Thank you, Bluejay. I'll make sure I always have one or the other on me." I replied as he shrugged and suppressed a smile.

"Father open mine next!" Damian cried while shoving a shoe box with holes on the top?

I opened the lid and found a baby bat inside. Thank God it wasn't a turkey!

"I found him to be abandoned by its mother in the cave. I have been taking very good care him, Father. I named him Licorice! I want you to have him Father! Grayson and I agreed you needed an animal companion! Don't let Todd near it! Do you like him? Isn't he wonderful!" Damian chattered happily.

"Yes, thank you Damian. I promise I'll take very good care of him. But, maybe you should help me with him." I replied.

"Perhaps that would be for the best. Father, you aren't holding him." Damian said.

"Well… he's sleeping. I wouldn't want to wake him up. Maybe you should hold him while I open Dick's gift." I replied convincingly.

Damian accepted the bat and inched closer to me and further away from Jason, as I opened Dick's gift. It was a silver picture frame with a picture of all four boys. Jason had his arms wrapped around Dick and Tim, while Damian was being squished in-between them. 'A father's love has no bounds' was engraved on the bottom of the frame.

"Do you like it Dad?" Dick asked while hugging me.

"I love it, Chum. Thank you."

**********Break**********

Tim was on the floor playing with his new volcano kit that I had to fight some woman over. Jason was flipping through the photo album filled with pictures of Red Hood and Robin shanking criminals, given to him by Damian. Alfred was reading a novel about the history of British teas given to him by Dick. Damian was polishing a sword that I had gotten for him. Dick was seated beside me as the Christmas movie marathon continued. I'm glad I didn't stop at one.

"Bruce, do you hear something?" Dick asked while turning towards me.

Before I could answer, the bat flew into the room; only to be followed by the turkey and the dog. Not again! I thought I told Jason to get rid of that turkey!

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**


	32. Chapter 32: You Found Me

**Chapter 32: You Found Me **

**Jason's POV**

I heard sniffling as my door squeaked slightly. A tiny shadow fell across my room. The shadow grew smaller as the door began to close.

"Tim, you can come in." I called out gently.

The shadow froze for a few seconds before moving forward and shutting the door softly behind. Tim softly padded over to my bed and crawled in beside me.

"What's wrong, Babybird?" I asked, while drawing him close.

"I… I had a bad dream." He whimpered.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"You. It was about what happened a couple of years ago, when you…" he dropped off abruptly. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." he whispered quietly.

"I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." I replied reassuringly. "Now go to sleep. It's late."

"But-"

"Babybird, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

I waited for Tim's breathing to slow and his eyes to close, before allowing a few tears to escape my eyes. I shuddered at the memory of what had happened almost sixteen months and thirteen days ago...

I was almost two months away from turning seventeen when I became a murderer. I never meant to kill him. I killed him out of rage and anger. I had come across a drug lord who had just slaughtered an eleven year old. Tim was eleven at the time and I… I don't know what I was thinking. I just lost it; just looking at the mangled body of the little boy and at the bloodied hands of the killer. I lost it. I killed the psychopath. I couldn't stop myself.

When I realized what I had done… I ran. I was scared. I couldn't face him. I couldn't go home. I couldn't face the man who had taken me in and drilled one law into my head. We don't kill. But, I did kill and I couldn't stand before him.

So, I ran away for three months. I hid from him. I survived without him. I was smart. After all, I was raised by Batman. I dug his tracking device out of my arm and destroyed it. I moved every two to three days. I used cash only. I dyed my hair red. I stayed in plain sight. I avoided him. I avoided all of them. But, one night I was forced to kill again. I was seventeen now.

While walking back to the apartment, I had rented for a few days; I was jumped by three thugs. They were going to kill me or worse; I did what I had to. I killed them first. But, not before taking a bullet in the leg and in the chest.

I was literally bleeding out in an alley; crying from the pain. I was hurt, scared, and alone. That's when he came. I should have known that he would find me sooner or later.

I woke up in a safe house with him standing over me, changing my bandages. He didn't say anything. I was afraid that he didn't want me anymore. I begged him to leave me there. I begged him not to take me home. Facing Batman was scary. Having to face my father would be even worse. Yet, he only allowed me to cry onto his shoulder as he held me. He wasn't going to take no for an answer; I was going home.

Waiting in my old room was horrible. I sat alone for a few minutes before the door was thrown open by my older brother. For a second, I was afraid of him. I didn't know what he'd say to me. But, he only embraced me and kept saying how glad he was that I was home and that the red hair dye had to go and how dare I miss my own birthday. Then Tim and Damian soon ran into the room and threw themselves onto the bed and wrapped their arms around me, refusing to let go. Then Alfred came in and whispered something in Dick's ear, before moving to sit beside me and taking my hand.

Tim's and Damian's grip seemed to tighten. Alfred's face turned grim. Dick moved in front of my bed, attempting to shield me, before they entered. The entire Justice League had come for me. They wanted to take me. My father was with them. They said I was a killer who was out of control. I watched as my father left them and moved to stand beside my big brother.

I watched as my father fell to his knees before Superman. He begged them to spare me. I watched the shocked looks cross all of their faces. Batman doesn't plead. Ever. He doesn't get on his knees and grovel. Ever. But, that wasn't Batman; that was my father.

I watched as he accepted full responsibility for my actions. I watched as he promised to reform me. I watched as he begged them to give me second chance. I watched as they left. I watched as my father left behind them. He didn't even give me a second glance.

Later, I left the safety of Dick's arms, and the warmth and comfort of Damian and Tim curled up beside me in my bed and practically dragged myself to his bedroom. I found him sitting up in his bed, reading, as if he were waiting on me. He offered me no assistance as I fell on my knees in front of him to beg for his forgiveness. Knowing that deep down, he never was going to forgive me. And I was so afraid that he didn't love me anymore.

Yet, he picked me off of the floor and leaned against his headboard, while cradling me. He promised to always protect me and that he will always love me. Because, he is my father and I am his son. And I can always come home.

And he has kept his promise. Since that day, I have taken fourteen more lives. And somehow, my murders always show up as an accident in Batman's records. Superman stops by to check on my progress. He never questions Batman's reports. The Commissioner never questions Batman's reports. But, deep down, they know it wasn't an accident. Yet, no one has ever tried to take me from my father and no one ever will...

I suppressed a laugh as Tim shifted in his sleep and started nuzzling and pawing at my chest. He was probably looking for something. I scooted his stupid monkey back into his outstretched palm, only to have him ignore it and latch onto my undershirt. He smiled contently as I brought my hand up and brushed his dark bangs aside. Yeah, there's no place like home. I'm glad that my father found me in time.

* * *

**I've gotten a lot of requests for more of Franklin, so I'll be working on another turkey chapter next! And I'll do a chapter about Jason's experience with trying to get rid of Franklin, since ya'll (yes, I'm from the south) are asking for it. **


	33. Chapter 33: Still My Son

**Bruce reflects on finding out about Jason's first murder.**

**Chapter 33: He's Still My Son**

**Bruce's POV**

How do you react when you find your child hurt, alone, afraid? What can you do? What should you do? How can live with the fact that you failed? You don't have a choice. He's still your son.

You find your guilty child three months after he took a life. You find him three months after he ran away from home. You find him hurt and alone in a pool of blood, surrounded by death. He's too afraid to come home. He's too afraid to face you. What do you do?

You clean his wounds. You hold his hand. You accept his apology as you hold him. You wipe his tears away as he cries onto your shoulder. You take your seventeen year old home, even though he's afraid to go home. He is afraid that he is no longer accepted. Yet, he is welcomed. For, the prodigal son has returned.

What do you do when an army comes to arrest your child? How can you refuse the same people who stand for what you do? Justice. They have come to take your guilty child away and punish him for the crime he has committed. How can you stand beside the army who will kill your child? How can you stand by and watch as your two youngest cling to your penitent child? How can you do nothing as your eldest stands between his remorseful brother and his duty? How can you not act as your surrogate father holds the guilty child's hand?

You make a choice. You stand proudly alongside your eldest, preparing for battle. But, your pride is lost. You crumble before them. First you plead for them to spare the guilty one. You take full responsibility for the boy's actions. You promise to reform him. You fall to your knees in front of the army's leader. The alien, who is your ally. Your brother, who stands for the very same thing you do. You beg him to give the guilty boy a second chance.

You watch with relief as they leave. You watch as your family embraces their lost brother and grandchild. Yet, you do not join them. You watch as he ignores them and only looks at you. Yet, you turn and leave them; you do not want them to see you shedding tears of relief.

Later when you are alone, he will come to you. He is apologetic, yet there is fear in his dark blue eyes. Fear that you will hand him over, should he do something wrong again. Fear that you no longer want him. Fear that you hate him for what he has done.

You put his fears to rest as you embrace him. You put his fears to rest as you accept him. You put his fears to rest as you promise to protect him. You put his fears to rest as you tell him you still love him. You put his fears to rest as you lie over and over again to those who trust you. Because, I have to protect him.

I don't have a choice. He's still my son. No matter what, he'll always be my little boy.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Recently, I have been requested to write a chapter about Jason getting rid of Franklin, a chapter about Damian and what does the fox say, and one about Bruce becoming a father. So, I will be working on those chapters for ya'll. If anyone else has a request, message me or comment and I'll see what I can do. Have a great day!**


	34. Chapter 34: Death in the Family

**Chapter 34: A Death in the Family**

**Damian's POV**

It wasn't fair! Why! Why did he have to die? He was so young! I never even got to say goodbye. I will always carry his memory with me. Always.

Grayson held me tightly and Father placed his hand on my shoulder as I wailed beside the fresh grave. Todd, Pennyworth, and Drake stood solemnly beside the gravestone.

Franklin. My poor turkey. Dead. He was so young!

Pennyworth had gotten him to be our Thanksgiving dinner. But, I was able to save his life. For a short time. I had convinced everyone not to eat him, so Pennyworth had gotten a frozen turkey for the holiday instead. I couldn't let them eat him.

Poor Franklin! He was such a good turkey. He never did anything wrong or caused any trouble. Why? Why did he have to die?

I had named him Franklin because Benjamin Franklin had wanted the turkey to be America's national bird instead of the bald eagle. And he looked like a Franklin.

Franklin always had a spring in his step. He never caused any trouble. Never. He was always so quiet and innocent. Everyone loved him. Even Father and Todd loved him.

**Jason's POV**

Poor Damian. I feel really bad. It was just a turkey. I spent weeks trying to kill that damn bird. I swear the bird was indestructible. It's death wasn't even my fault. How in the hell would a turkey get a hold of my cigarettes and choke? Apparently, smoking does kill.

**Bruce's POV**

It's just a turkey. I didn't think Damian would take it this hard. My poor baby boy; crying his little eyes out. If I would have known he'd take it this hard, I wouldn't have had Jason kill the damn bird. I don't know what's worse asking Jason to kill the bird or the fact I had to pay for a funeral and have a tombstone made for a damn turkey! I have got to get Damian some more friends or something.

"Dami, do you want to say a few words?" Dick asked.

Is he serious? I have got to get Damian more friends and I have got to get Dick married off and finished with college. I watched as Dick held Damian's hand as they approached the expensive marble tomb. This is ridiculous!

"Fffranklin, yyou were such a vvaliant aaand noble ffriend. I am… going ttto mmiss you." Damian choked out before turning to face me. "Fffather, would yyou say something?" he pleaded.

Oh shit. "Of course, son." I replied.

As I stepped forward, I heard the unmistakable sound of flapping, gobbling, and a dog barking.

**Jason's POV**

What the hell! The freaking ghost of the turkey has come to haunt me! I quickly shoved Tim in front of me. Not that I would ever sacrifice Babybird in order to save myself or anything… I'd probably use Dick, but Tim's closer.

I watched from behind Tim as the turkey came flying above the tomb with the mutt right behind the bird. Feathers went everywhere.

"Father, Grayson, Pennyworth, Todd, Drake! Look! It's Franklin! It's a miracle! He's alive!" Damian shouted with joy.

Bruce quickly grabbed Damian's shoulders and bent down to his level. "Are you sure? Are you sure it's Franklin?" Bruce asked frantically while looking Damian in the eye.

"I knew you cared! And of course it's Franklin. I'd know Franklin anywhere." Damian replied happily.

"Then who's in there?" Tim asked while pointing to the tomb.

**Bruce's POV**

I turned toward Jason. He only shrugged his shoulders. Damn. Never send Jason to do anything. Only he can manage to screw up a hit on a damn bird.

* * *

**CrossfireBullet's request (Hope you liked it) I'll have the other requests finished soon!**


	35. Chapter 35: Resolutions

**The bats work on their new year's resolutions. **

**Chapter 35: Resolutions**

**Dick's List**

10. Spend more time with Barbara.

9. Bring my 99.9 in chemistry up to a 100. (I'm so close!)

8. Stop getting stressed out so much.

7. Accept that I'm not perfect. (Not everything will go as planned.)

6. Learn to drive stick shift.

5. Spend more time with friends. (I never get to talk to anyone anymore.)

4. Stop fighting with Jay all the time. (Need to accept that he's not a baby anymore.)

3. Get Timmy to love me more than Jay.

2. Cuddle little brothers and Bruce more often. (They need it.)

1. Accept that I can't save everyone, no matter how hard I try.

**Jason's List**

10. Kill Joker and other crazy assholes. (Don't get caught.)

9. Move on to twelfth grade. (I'm sick of that hellhole.)

8. Date/have sex with a normal girl. (Tired of bitches trying to kill me all the time.)

7. Beat Alfred on Candy Crush.

6. Work on anger issues.

5. Stop getting caught smoking and drinking.

4. Spend more time with family.

3. Teach Alfred to cook chilidogs. (Even if he refuses.)

2. Stop relying on Dick and Bruce to save my ass every time I get into trouble.

1. Stop disappointing my family. (They deserve better than me.)

**Tim's List**

10. Tutor Jason. (He needs to graduate)

9. Stand up for myself. (I'm a pushover.)

8. Stop crying and getting sick all the time. (I need to show that I'm stronger than they think I am.)

7. Go to church with Alfred more often.

6. Be nicer to Damian.

5. Find courage to talk to Stephanie.

4. Become a Titan. (Want to make Dick and Bruce proud of me.)

3. Spend more time with brothers and Bruce.

2. Get bigger. (Tired of people making fun of my size.)

1. Figure out if I fit in with my family.

**Damian's List**

10. Find a way to make Drake sufferable.

9. Train Franklin.

8. Surpass all of Todd's scores on Candy Crush and devastate him.

7. Improve anger issues. (Not my fault that I'm surrounded by imbeciles.)

6. Shank all the criminals in Gotham. (Inflict as much pain as possible.)

5. Spend more time with brothers and Father.

4. Spend more time with my animals.

3. Help Colin control anger issues.

2. Find a way to contact Mother. (No contact in almost three years.)

1. Find a way to make Father proud of me.

**Bruce's List**

10. Stop crime.

9. Make more money. (Life is expensive.)

8. Tell Selina, Talia, Vicky, Diana, and Summer how I feel.

7. Get rid of turkey! (Extremely important!)

6. Pretend to love socializing more. (Communication is 'important')

5. Tell boys that I am proud of them. (I don't say it enough.)

4. Scare Gordon by appearing out of nowhere more often.

3. Beat the hell out of anyone who threatens my children. (as always.)

2. Spend more time with family. (Plan family vacation.)

1. Be a better father.

**Alfred's List**

10. Spend more time with my mother and family in England.

9. Spend a little more time with Doctor Thompkins. (Perhaps a lot of time.)

8. Keep the animals away from my kitchen. (Extremely important.)

7. Offer advice when needed. (Every day.)

6. Remind Master Bruce to stop being so hard on himself. (No one is perfect.)

5. Remind Master Richard that it is acceptable to show imperfection.

4. Remind Master Jason that he has a family who shan't judge him. (But will wash his mouth out with soap if he doesn't stop cursing and smoking.)

3. Remind Master Timothy it is acceptable to be small.

2. Remind Master Damian it is acceptable to be different.

1. Continue to keep everything together. (As always.)


	36. Chapter 36: Chickenpox

**Chapter 36: Chickenpox**

**Damian's POV**

I scowl as I see Father, Grayson, Todd, and Pennyworth fussing over Drake. He managed to catch the chicken pox. He is always everyone's top priority when he's sick. How could anyone want to spend their entire day doting on the pathetic one? He skips school, lies in bed all day, gets waited on hand and foot, and he… wait a minute?

I hurriedly head for the Batcave. I make my way over to the laboratory. I carefully select my ingredients and formula. Perfect. Soon, Drake won't be the only sick child in this house.

**********Break**********

"Grayson, help me." I feebly cry as I shuffle towards him.

Instantly, he detaches himself from Drake and rushes to my side.

"Dami, what's wrong?"

I start scratching my arm as I reply, "My skin is highly agitated."

He takes a look at my arm and lays his hand across my forehead.

"Oh no. You caught the chickenpox from Timmy. Get into the bed with Timmy."

"What! I prefer my own chambers. He might give me his illness!"

He picks me up and carries me to the bed and lays me down. "Damian, you already caught it. And since you both have it, you might as well be in the same room together. It'll be easier to take care of you two this way." He replies while tucking me in.

"But-"

"No Damian. Stay here, I'll be right back. I'll get some lotion for your skin."

I scowl at Drake's sleeping form as Grayson exits the room. Faking my illness is going to be a lot harder with him beside me. However, my plan worked perfectly! It's amazing what creating fake spots and placing a hand warmer on your forehead for a few moments can get you.

**********Break*********

"Pennyworth, this soup is chicken noodle. I specifically asked for French onion inside a sourdough bread bowl." I give a little cough. "If you would be so kind." I add in a pathetically ill voice.

"Of course, sir. I'll prepare some at once." Pennyworth replies and leaves the room.

"What's wrong with chicken noodle?" Drake asks.

"It is not what I desire at this moment." I reply as Todd enters the room.

"Todd, unfortunately, my illness is preventing me from taking Titus for a walk. If you would be so kind." I plead pathetically.

"Sure, I'll walk the dog. Either of you need anything else?" Todd replies.

Drake shakes his head and Todd turns to leave.

"Oh and Todd, I have one more favor to ask of you." I reply.

"What?" he asks and turns to face me.

"Titus will also need a bath. My cats' litter boxes will need cleaning. Franklin will need his pen to be cleaned out. And Licorice will need to be attended to as well."

**********Break*********

I sigh contently as I settle into the tub. A relaxing bath is exactly what I need for my 'illness.' I cannot believe how easy my family can be fooled. The poor simple minded idiots. I reach for my loofa and start scrubbing. Yes, this was an ingenious idea I had.

As I climb out of the tub, the door is suddenly opened by Drake.

"Drake, you fool, get out! I am unclothed!" I scream while reaching for a towel and wrapping it around the lower part of my body.

"Sorry!" he cries and turns red in the face. His embarrassment disappears when he says, "Damian? Your spots are gone."

I quickly look down and find the upper part of my body bare. The water! It washed away my fake spots!

"I knew it! You were faking the whole time!" Drake yells accusingly.

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" I whisper savagely.

"I can't believe you pretended to have the chicken pox! I'm telling Bruce!" he threatened.

I clamp my hand over his mouth and pull him into a choke hold before he can scream. And of course Father chooses this particular moment to check on us.

"Damian! What are you doing! Let go of Tim!" Father yells, while separating us.

"Damian's not sick! He's been faking the entire time!" Drake yells.

"What!" Father yells.

"No! I… he… its…" I stammer as Todd, Pennyworth, and Grayson enter the bathroom.

"Damian, did you pretend to have the chickenpox?" Father asks accusingly.

"Yes, Father." I reply softly while absentmindedly scratching at my arm.

"Hey, are spots forming on his arm?" Todd asks suddenly.

I glance down and find tiny dots slowly spreading on my arm. Oh no! Drake has given me his disease!

"I guess you did get sick after all." Grayson replies.

**********Break**********

I glare at Drake as he smirks at me from the other side of the bed.

"You know, you're getting what you deserve." He smirks.

"Oh, shut up!" I reply as I roll over onto my side, in order to ignore him.

"He's right though. Irony is a bitch. Isn't it Mini Bat?" Todd asks while entering the room.

* * *

**The Rambler, eliwats22, ForeverEponine, and Xiaohou, I'm still working on your requests. (Sorry its taking so long) However, they should be published soon. If anyone else has any requests message me or comment. Have a great day!**


	37. Chapter 37: The Firstborn

**Eliwatts22's request about Bruce becoming a father. (Hope you like it! And I've decided to split your idea into separate chapters. One for each of the boys.) Bruce reflects on becoming Dick's Dad.**

**Chapter 37: The Firstborn**

**Bruce's POV**

The first time I ever saw Dick was at Haley's Circus. He was seven years old back then; practically a baby. I remember watching his happy face smiling and waving to the crowd from the back of an elephant. I remember him climbing up the ladder after his parents. I remember watching my little baby cry when his parents hit the ground. It killed me. I couldn't stand there and do nothing. I couldn't let him turn out like I did.

It took me a week to settle on a decision and get the adoption papers ready. I was in shock when I discovered that he wasn't in an orphanage. They put my innocent baby in the juvenile detention center, because he was different, because, he was a Gypsy from a circus.

I remember entering his cell and finding my baby sobbing under his cot, lying curled up, shaking in fear, rambling in Romanian, and wearing a jumpsuit as if he were a criminal. That bitch, Ms. McClendon, his caseworker, had him put in a cell with a seventeen year old delinquent accused of involuntary manslaughter!

I remember getting down on the floor and trying to coax him out of hiding. He eventually crawled out. I can remember restraining myself from bashing the bitch's head into the wall, when I saw the bruises, dried blood on his nose, broken lip and black eye on my poor baby boy. He clung to me for dear life, when I carried him out of the hellhole he should never have been in the first place.

He seemed so small, so fragile back then. Alfred had given him a bath, fed him, took care of his injuries before putting him to bed, while I went on patrol. I had to find his parents' killer. I thought he needed closure for his parents' deaths, but I was wrong. He needed me.

I remember walking past his room the first two nights, without going in to check on him. I could hear him crying, but I didn't go in. I had never been around children before. I didn't know what to do. As far as I was concerned, he needed space, time for himself.

The third night was when I finally entered his room. Not because he was crying, but because he wasn't. I practically had a heart attack when I realized he wasn't in bed.

I searched for Dick for what felt like eternity, before I found him. Zucco. My baby was at the mercy of his parents' killer. Dick did what I had been trying to do for nearly two weeks, in the matter of a couple of hours. I remember the feeling of absolute terror watching Zucco threaten to throw my baby off the tallest building in Gotham. And he did. I can still hear Dick's ear shattering scream, as he fell, come to a complete stop when I caught him.

Zucco had gotten away that night. It's been fifteen years and I haven't found a single trace of the monster. But, I gained a partner and a son that night. I remember our conversation after I saved him from falling...

"I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, you would have caught him. Please, I want to help you! Please, I'll do anything to help you catch him! I promise I'll be good. I won't cause any trouble." Dick cried.

"What about your guardian?" I asked. I was upset that he would just willingly give himself to a stranger.

Sadly he replied, "He doesn't care about me. He wouldn't even notice if I was gone…"

His words cut me deep. Was I that bad of a guardian? How could he have thought that I didn't care? I was trying to bring Zucco to justice for him. I wanted him to have closure. But, he needed something else. He needed a father. He needed me.

I brought him back to the cave and he swore his allegiance to me. I then revealed who I really was. Things were different that after that day.

I can remember being forced to start wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants or boxers to bed. My sex life rapidly declined in my own home. I couldn't have women in my bed if a little boy in hideous Superman pajamas, clinging to a stuffed elephant was waiting on me to tell him everything was going to be okay and that it was only a dream and yes, it was okay to sleep with Daddy. (It's not like Alfred was going to allow me to have a woman over anyway.)

No more long patrols, unless of emergencies. No more partying until the morning. No more long business trips, no more wild parties. I had to change my entire lifestyle. I had a seven year old baby boy who depended on me to hold him, play with him, keep the nightmares away, make the bad days better, train him, keep him safe, read him his bedtime story, tuck him in, and be his father.

Dick is my firstborn. No first-time parent ever knows what to do. Mistakes are made and lessons are learned. I was not afraid of anything until I got Dick. Real fear is introduced to first-time parents. As far as a first-time parent is concerned, children are made of glass. You're so afraid that they'll get broken. Everything scares you and the fear never stops…

About two weeks after I was starting to learn how to be a parent, he had asked to go horseback riding. So, I took him to my stable where I kept my horses. I had gotten a trainer for him and waited with the other parents on the stands facing the arena.

I practically had a heart attack when he rode past the stands on my three year old black stallion, Tornado, at a full gallop and standing on the saddle, without a helmet, and screaming, "Daddy! Look! Watch this!" I practically strangled his trainer when he commented that my child was a natural with horses.

Soon after that, my baby was kidnapped for the first time. To hear the voice of your baby crying and calling out for you to come for him, while the bastard who threatened your baby makes his demands, it eats at your heart. No parent should have to experience something like that. Then when you finally find him, he's scared to death and crying into your chest as the criminals lay on the ground bleeding and unconscious…

And then your baby starts to grow up. He stops calling you Daddy. He stops reaching for your hand. He no longer wants a bedtime story. He deals with nightmares on his own. He turns into mouthy teenager who thinks they know everything. He stops coming to you with problems. He starts fights with you. He tells you that he no longer wants to be your partner. He wants to be his own hero, because he doesn't need you anymore. And you stupidly agree. How can you keep him safe if he keeps pushing you away?

But, I'm proud of what he has become. A strong, smart, athletic, handsome, kind, and caring man. He turned out different than I did. My soldier, my savior, my son is all grown up. He doesn't need me anymore. But, I need him.

He once told me that he was thankful that I saved him. But, it's not true. He saved me. He saves me from myself every day.

* * *

**Unfortunately, school has started back. I'm taking AP Lit., AP Psychology, Economy, Math, and Teacher Apprenticeship this semester, not to mention it is my senior year. I'll be really busy with my schedule, senior crap, applying for colleges, scholarships, and all the clubs and organizations I'm head of. So, I will not be updating as much. But, I am still going to continue writing when I can and I am still accepting requests (it will probably take longer for me to write them though, but I love getting them.) **

**And for The Rambler(yours is almost finished), ForeverEponine, Xiaohou, Red Robin, Ivy Nights51101930, Eliwats22, I am still working on your requests. (Sorry it's taking so long.) I'll publish them as soon as I am finished with them. Thanks! **


	38. Chapter 38: Tree Tops

**Chapter 38: Tree Tops**

**Jason's POV**

"Todd! Todd!"

I signed as Damian ran over to me and started screaming at me while tugging on my arm. Cant he see that I'm on my napping couch? This is where I nap. Just leave me alone.

"Todd, please. I need you." He begged, tears forming in his eyes.

I looked up at him. It's weird seeing him on the verge of tears. "Damian, what's wrong?"

"It's Alfred… he's… he's stuck in a tree." He sobbed.

I shot up off of the couch. "What! Why the hell is Alfred in a tree! I thought he was with Tim getting Tim's allergy shot!"

"No you moron! Not Pennyworth! Alfred, my cat is in the tree!" he screamed.

Oh for the love of God! "Damian, it's a cat. Cats climb trees. It'll come down when its ready. Besides, you already have like fifty spare cats in your room in case it dies or whatever." I replied before returning to my couch.

"No! He's trapped and scared and… please. Help me." he pleaded.

"What tree?"

**********Break**********

This is ridiculous. Damian and I stood looking up at the biggest freaking tree on the property. Wonder if I could just shoot it out of the tree? "Damian, that tree is like a thousand feet tall! Your cat can climb its little furry ass down here."

"It's only exactly 54 feet and two inches tall. Besides, it's not even the tallest tree on the property. Please Todd." He begged.

"Can I shoot it down?"

"No!"

"Couldn't you just train your turkey to fly up there and get your cat?"

"No! Franklin is afraid of heights, you fool!"

What the hell! Since when is a freaking bird afraid of heights! It can fly!

"No way in hell am I going to scale some tree for a freaking cat." I replied as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Damn. He's crying. "Okay! Okay! I'll go break my neck for your ball of fur. Just stop crying."

**********Break**********

"Okay. Don't look down. Don't look down." I mumble while scaling the freaking tree. "Come here, you little fuzzy bastard." I mutter at the cat staring down at me like I'm retarded for climbing a tree. "Damn you, Alfred. Can't you keep your cat ass on the ground?"

"Meow." It mocked me.

As I climbed onto the highest freaking branch where the bastard was located, the cat backed away and hissed at me. Asshole! "If you bite me, I'll throw your ass outa the tree! Then we'll see if cats land on their feet! And then we'll see what life you're on!" I threatened.

It hissed again and swiped at me with its claws.

"Jason! What in the hell are you doing!"

I looked down to find Dick staring up at me. Oh shit! I looked down! Angels could fall and die from this height!

Ignoring Dick, I lunged for the cat. It jumped and landed on the branch beneath us. And that's when I fell off the damn tree.

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

To my horror, Todd fell from the tree. How dare he fall and leave Alfred all alone! Yet, Todd was mainly uninjured. He managed to hit almost every branch and Grayson broke his fall. The two lay moaning at my feet.

"Meow."

To my delight, Alfred began descending the tree and leapt into my outstretched arms.

"Alfred, you're unharmed!" I exclaimed, as he began purring. Turning from the two fools on the ground, I headed for the mansion.

"Damian, what are Dick and Jason doing on the ground?" Father asked, suddenly coming outside. He must have just returned from the company.

"Todd fell out of the tree and landed on Grayson." I replied, before walking away.

"Richard John Grayson-Wayne! Jason Peter Todd-Wayne! How many times do I have to tell the two of you to leave the big trees alone and go play in the cave!" Father ranted as Grayson and Todd groaned in response.

* * *

**Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews I've been getting! And thanks for all the good luck wishes I've gotten for school! (I'll need all the luck I can get) I'll have some of the requests finished soon (Sorry its taking so long, but I've been really busy.)**

**Oh, and to the guest reviewer (not really sure who you are) who sent me the request about Damian and Tim fighting over Bruce, your request has been added to my list. **

**And to The Rambler, your request should be published next. **

**And to The Greatest Wuss to Walk this Planet, (not sure how else to identify you) thank you for your review and you shouldn't feel embarrassed about reading Fanfiction. You'd be surprised about how many people actually read it. Life's too short to be anything but yourself. **


End file.
